


Need

by JustSomeGirl92



Series: Want [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AOB dynamics, Alpha!Keith, Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Lots of Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega!Lance, background Shatt, keith and lance are so in love, lots of fluff, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Takes place shortly after the events of Want. Lance and Keith explore their relationship and each other while trying to deal with real life distractions. Our boys start to realize they still need to work on communication especially when it comes to taking big steps forward in their relationship.





	1. A Special Announcment

**Author's Note:**

> So I did tell you guys I was starting this and here it finally is! Sorry it took awhile, I had a few other ideas that I needed to get out so I kept stopping and coming back to this. Everything is written out except the very last scene so the updates should be pretty quick since I just have to go through and edit everything at this point.

“Our cycles should sync up, right?”

Keith turned his head to look at Lance before pushing himself up on one elbow. “Yea. It might take a bit I guess. How often do you get your heats?”

“Once or twice a year,” Lance replied. The omega moved his arm away from his eyes and looking up at his alpha. 

Keith nodded slowly. He thought that over for a moment before leaning down and kissing Lance gently. “Come on, we have to get dressed. Shiro will kill us if we’re late.”

Lance huffed as he watched Keith roll to the other side of the bed and slide out. It had been about two weeks since Keith had claimed him and it still didn’t feel quite real yet. The last two weeks had been the best of Lance’s life. He’d enjoyed finally being with Keith as boyfriends, sharing kisses and cuddling on the couch. They still worked out together most mornings and spent every night in the same bed.

“Okay, okay,” Lance sighed dramatically before forcing himself out of bed. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him as he moved to his closet. Keith stood at Lance’s door, ready to head across the hall to his own bedroom and get dressed. 

“Meet you downstairs?” 

Lance grinned over his shoulder at his alpha and nodded. “Sounds good, Mullet.”

“Don’t call me that,” Keith grumbled, hiding his smile as he went out. He could hear Lance laughing behind him. 

It didn’t take Lance long to get dressed, already having his outfit mentally picked out. His morning routine took a little longer, washing his face and brushing his teeth and hair. He examined himself closely in the mirror before deciding he was satisfied by the reflection looking back at him.

Despite promising to meet him downstairs, Keith was actually waiting for Lance out in the hallway when the omega opened his bedroom door. Keith tried to be subtle about it as he checked Lance out. He looked good in the light coloured dress shirt that brought out his eyes and the tight navy dress pants. 

Lance whistled low when he saw Keith’s purple button up over a black shirt and black pants. Keith flushed and avoided his omega’s eyes. “Knock it off,” he muttered. 

Lance laughed, taking Keith’s hand as they went down the stairs together. As much as he wouldn’t admit it, Lance knew his admiration pleased his alpha. 

Downstairs, Matt and Shiro were waiting for them, ready to go. “What took you so long?” SHiro asked, making Keith roll his eyes. 

“We have plenty of time. It takes like fifteen minutes,” the smaller alpha pointed out. 

“We can’t be late to being early,” Matt gasped, teasing his alpha and succeeding in getting a smile out of him.

XXXX

As it turned out, Keith was right and they did have plenty of time. At least hey didn’t have to wait too long at the restaurant before Pidge joined them with Matt’s parents. After the greetings and introductions were made, everyone settled into a nice brunch. 

Matt and Shiro sat side by side with Keith and Lance across from them, Mr. Holt beside Shiro and Mrs. Holt beside Keith. Pidge took the seat at the head of the table, Lance and Matt at either side. The three of them laughed at something silly. 

Keith watched Shiro carefully, sensing something was up. His brother seemed to be on edge than usual, nervous. Keith frowned, wondering what it could be. There was obviously a reason he and Matt had wanted to treat everyone to brunch today. 

Keith didn’t have to wait long before Matt and Shiro were exchanging a look and Shiro was clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention. His face was red but he looked happy, Matt squeezing his hand and looking up at his alpha with bright eyes. 

“Matt and I have something to tell everyone,” Shiro announced. Mr. and Mrs. Holt exchanged excited looks and Pidge raised an eyebrow. Lance glanced at Keith who just gave a brief smile to his omega. “We wanted to tell everyone all at once so we-”

“We’re having a baby!” Matt shouted, unable to wait for Shiro’s nervous speech. There was half a beat of silence before everyone was exclaiming their congratulations. Mr. Holt was thumping his son in law on the back while his wife started sobbing. Keith awkwardly patted her shoulder, looking to Pidge for help. She just laughed. 

Once everyone had managed to calm themselves, Matt and Shiro explained when they finally found out for sure and how they wanted to make sure all their family were together when they made the announcement. 

“You didn’t bring the piss stick did you?” Pidge raised an eyebrow. Her father tried to disguise his laughter as a cough but his wife gave him a look. 

“No,” Matt retorted. “Actually I wanted to bring a bunch of positives and tape them under the seats so I could say ‘look under your chairs!’ like Oprah but Shiro wanted it to be classy.” The omega rolled his eyes. 

“At least one of you is,” Pidge replied, grinning, Matt stuck his tongue out at her. Despite her teasing, Pidge was clearly very happy for her brother and his husband. Keith didn’t miss the long hugs that she gave them both as everyone was leaving. Nor did he fail to notice the way Pidge was whispering to her brother in a serious tone. 

A hand landed on Keith’s shoulder and he looked up to see his own brother.. “Keith, I’ve been meaning to ask….You were careful with Lance right? You made sure he’s on birth control? You don’t know what can happen, especially during his heat.”

“Huh?”Keith frowned. “Uh...I didn’t ask…” 

Both alphas looked over to the omega in question chatting animatedly with the Holts.  

“You used protection though?”

“Uh…” Keith shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. 

“Keith!” Shiro hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them or listening in. 

“What’s the big deal?” Keith frowned, shrugging Shiro’s hand from his shoulder. “If he has a baby, he has a baby. I already claimed him and everything.”

Shiro was clearly taken aback by that response, not expecting Keith to be so okay with the idea of having a baby. He thought that would freak him out, that Keith wouldn't be ready for such a commitment. Before Shiro had a chance to say anything, Lance joined them, slipping a hand easily into Keith’s. 

“Hey babe. You ready?” he asked with a grin. Keith nodded, squeezing his omega’s hand. 

XXXX

“How long have Matt and Shiro been married?” Lance pulled the pajama shirt on over his head. 

“Um...about three years, I think,” Keith replied, sliding into the bed and watching his omega.

“Just wondering,” Lance shrugged. He kissed Keith gently before climbing in beside him. Keith waited for Lance to settle into his side before putting his arm around him. Keith kissed his omega’s cheek and they held each other in silence for a few minutes. 

“How long did they try for a baby?”

“Since they got married,” Keith admitted after a brief pause. “Why?”

“They all seemed so happy. I mean, that’s obviously great but his mom was crying, she was so happy,” Lance shrugged. “I just wondered if they'd been trying for awhile.”

“Yea…” Keith said softly. Lance could recognize the way Keith tried to put his thoughts together before he spoke and remained silent as he waited patiently. “It was a strain on them both,” Keith began. “It took a long time for their cycles to sync. That happens sometimes I guess and Matt told me it’s harder for a male omega to get pregnant. They were patient; they figured they could still get pregnant even without their cycles synced, it was just the best chance. Matt went off birth control just before they got married but nothing happened. After two years they started to worry and both of them thought it was their own fault. They were both on edge so they went for testing to know for sure. Turns out there was nothing really wrong with either of them, at least nothing that should be stopping a pregnancy but something...happened to Matt. Some sort of complication from a miscarriage. The doctor said it was adding difficulty but shouldn't outright prevent a pregnancy. Shiro freaked, he wanted to stop trying. Matt was so upset. He hadn’t told Shiro because...well it wasn't his but Shiro wasn’t really upset about that, he was worried about Matt getting hurt and they fought a lot. Matt suggested using another omega but Shiro didn’t want to. It was pretty messy between them for awhile there. Obviously they got over it and talked it all out. They really love each other a lot.”

“Wow…” Lance said softly. “Holy shit…”

Keith just nodded absently, clearly relieving some of those moments in his head. 

“No wonder they’re so happy now. They seem so in tune with each other. Never would have guessed they went through so much,” Lance shook his head. 

“They’ve had it rough,” Keith agreed. “But they love each other and they make it work.”. 

Lance made a soft sound of acknowledgment. He wondered if he and Keith could get through anything like that. They’d already had a pretty rocky start as it was. 

“Are you on birth control?”

“What?!” Lance blinked up at his alpha and frowned. “You’re asking that now? Wouldn't it be a little late?” When Keith just shrugged his shoulders, Lance nodded. “Well, yea. I am.”

“Oh,” Keith said. Lance didn’t know if he sounded disappointed or if that was just wishful thinking. “It’s less effective during your heat though, right?”

“Well, yea. But it’s still fairly effective and you weren’t in your rut at the time. Plus I’m a male so the chances are pretty slim. I wouldn’t worry about that,” Lance replied. He hoped this baby talk wasn’t going to start freaking Keith out too much. 

“Right,” Keith replied. Lance smiled and propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll be the only one calling you daddy for a long time yet,” the omega grinned.

“Ug, never ever call me that, please,” Keith turned his head and glared. Lance laughed. 

“Whatever you say, Da-” 

The rest of Lance’s sentence was cut off by his alpha’s lips. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Keith murmured when he pulled away. His lips trailed down to kiss over the bond mark on Lance’s neck. Lance moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair and not even bothering to come up with a response. Keith smirked against his skin, hand sliding down Lance’s side before slipping under the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He wasn't surprised to find nothing underneath, having seen Lance get dressed. 

Keith felt Lance jump when the alpha wrapped a hand around him and squeezed gently. “Mm...half hard already?” Keith pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re one to talk,” Lance replied, bringing his knee up between Keith’s legs. The alpha hissed at the friction. Keith bucked his hips and gave Lance another squeeze. Just as he was about to retort, the omega pushed his hand away and tugged his own pajama bottoms all the way off. 

Keith licked his lips, watching every movement with sharp eyes as Lance pushes against his shoulders and manages to get Keith on his back, straddling him slow and sensual. Keith gripped his omega’s hip and pushed down, thrusting up at the same time to grind against Lance’s crotch. 

“Patience,” Lance leans down to murmure in Keith's ear. The details start to blur as Lance slowly made his way down Keith's body. The alpha stared up at the ceiling and swallowed hard, Lance’s name slipping through his lips in pure ecstasy. 

Lance stopped teasing when he finally reached to Keith’s crotch, tugging at his pajama pants and managing with Keith’s help to tug them down his thighs. Lance always admired his alpha’s hips and thighs. Thicker and rounder than male alphas usually were. Lance always felt self conscious about his own narrower hips and thin thighs, not exactly the most sought after trait in omegas but Keith liked it. He liked that Lance was a little taller than him too and he liked that Lance was loud and talked a lot and used his hands when he spoke and he loved the way Lance looked when he was being himself. 

“Eres perefecto…” Lance breathed as his hand came up to cup his alpha’s balls and his mouth descended on Keith's cock. 

Keith swore loudly and jumped a little. The warm, wet feeling of Lance’s mouth and the way his large hands perfectly cupped him, squeezing and stroking with his thumb just right, made Keith throw his head back and mewl in pleasure. His fingers threaded in Lance's soft hair and Keith forced himself to remember not to pull too hard. He kept that thought at the front of his mind even as Lance pulled off to lick slowly up the underside of his cock, keeping eye contact. Keith squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw.

Be gentle, be gentle, be gentle, be gentle….

Those words repeated over and over as Keith's fingers tensed in Lance’s hair and he fought with himself not to push Lance further onto him. He placed his other hand on his hip as though to hold himself down from thrusting hard into Lance’s mouth. 

“Relax,” Lance murmured after pulling off of Keith with a loud slurping sound. “Relax, babe.” The omega nuzzled his nose against Keith’s cock and placed a few open mouth kisses along the side. “You’re so tense, jeez!”

Keith grit his teeth and turned his head away from Lance. He couldn’t look at him right now. Just the touch and smell were overwhelming him. Seeing it all at the same time was testing him too much. Lance only took this as a challenge and did his best to make Keith break. Unfortunately for the omega, he managed to make Keith cum a lot faster than he’d expected, He didn’t know if he was imagining it or if Keith was a little more sensitive than usual. 

Lance crawled slowly up Keith’s body and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, murmuring gently while stroking his face. Keith still had his jaw clenched but he was looking at Lance now, gazing at him tenderly but there was something in that expression that seemed off. Keith looked worried, Lance realised. An overwhelming need to protect and comfort washed over Lance and he wrapped his arms around the alpha to hold him close. Keith nuzzled against his omega, hands wandering over Lance’s body. 

Whatever may have been bothering him seemed to have gone away as Keith shoved Lance onto his back, pulling back to shove his pajama bottoms the rest of the way down his legs. Then his mouth and his hands were everywhere and Lance was arching, moaning loud. Keith was hard again, ready to go so soon after cumming that the omega was slightly taken aback. Lance let himself focus on nothing but the pleasure and the warm feeling of making his alpha happy. 

XXXX

“Wake up, Keith. Come on, we gotta go to the office.”

Keith groaned, his arm flung over his eyes as he waved Lance away. His body felt heavy, he was too warm and too cold at once. There was a dull ache in his head and the small of his back. His throat was dry and Keith just wanted to lay in bed with Lance on top of him, hearing the omega’s voice talking into his ear. 

“Babe, are you okay?”

Lance’s blue eyes looked down at him as the omega gripped Keith’s wrist and pulled his arm away. Lance looked worried and placed the back of his hand against Keith’s forehead. “You feel warm.”

“I’m cold,” Keith murmured, tugging Lance closer. “You feel nice.” Keith nuzzled his omega’s shoulder and made a soft, happy sound. 

“Are you sick?” Lance asked, disentangling himself and sitting up. “You should stay home. I’ll call Allura and cancel your meeting today.”

“No, no,” Keith groaned, struggling to sit up. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Just...stay near me today, okay?”

Lance looked at Keith, surprised and confused. He was usually around Keith quite a bit during the day and it wasn’t really in the alpha’s nature to actually ask Lance out loud to stay near him. He didn’t always like to admit that kind of thing. It worried Lance even more. 

“Of course, babe,” Lance said softly, leaning over to kiss his alpha lovingly. It didn’t matter if he got sick too. As Lance leaned in, he could tell that Keith’s scent was a little stronger than normal. That familiar, warm scent engulfed him. Almost a bite of spice, like eating a bag of those cinnamon heart candies in one go. No, more like taking a shot of fireball. It had that intoxicating effect too. 

Lance nuzzled into Keith’s shoulder even more when the alpha seemed to like that. 

Keith smiled into the kiss, looking more energetic when he got out of bed. 

Keith left long enough to get dressed and returned to Lance’s room before he was even done brushing out his hair. Keith didn’t seem to mind sitting on the edge of the tub and calmly watching Lance go through his morning routine. Every once in awhile Lance caught sight of the loving expression as his omega gazed at him in the mirror.

When he was done, Lance held out his hand and Keith stood to take it. He kept Lance close all the way down to the kitchen.When they got there, Matt and Shiro were downstairs having breakfast already. Matt was rolling his eyes at something Shiro was saying but he had a soft smile on his face. 

“Morning,” Lance greeted them. Keith just managed a sort of grunt and wouldn't let go of Lance’s hand. Matt and Shiro gave the alpha an assessing look but waved it off. 

“So, Lance, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Matt said, effectively ending whatever conversation he was just having with Shiro. The alpha sulked. 

“So, Matt, what is it?” Lance asked. Matt laughed and shook his head, setting down his coffee cup. 

“Shiro and I were thinking that it would be nice if you could come and work in HR for me while I’m away. Someone just sent in their two weeks and I’ll be out on maternity in a few months,” Matt looked at Shiro pointedly and Lance could tell this was a loaded topic. Shiro just continued to sulk. 

“Oh. Yea, sure. But...why me?” Lance frowned, tilting his head. 

“You’re good with people and it's a lot easier than using temps,” Matt replied with a shrug. Lance looked at him shrewdly, having some idea of what Matt was thinking. Hiring Lance would mean that Matt could still be somewhat involved. 

“How are you going to do that and be my secretary?” Keith frowned. 

“What? I’m not your secretary.”

“Yes you are!”

“Keith, I asked you several times about getting a secretary and you always said you didn’t need one,” Shiro pointed out. 

“Well I don’t like doing paperwork. Or talking to people. Or remembering appointments,” Keith huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Then you should have gotten a secretary,” Lance replied. “I already organized everything. Just follow the filing system and you’ll be fine. You made it this far without me.”

Keith sulked but said nothing. 

“Sounds like fun,” Lance grinned at Matt. “I’m in.”


	2. In a Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance selflessly assists Keith through his rut.

Lance continued to be worried about Keith throughout the day. He held it together for his meeting with Altea Enterprises. Allura and Coran even remembered Lance from last time and greeted him warmly. 

Despite the fairly normal day, Lance noticed things going on with his alpha. Keith seemed crankier and more tired than usual. It really helped when Lance massaged his shoulders or just touched his arm in reassurance as often as he could. He figured it was a combination of their late night and the conversation at breakfast that tired Keith out and put him in a sour mood. 

Lance only got really worried when Keith declined snuggling up with Lance that night. They hadn’t slept in separate beds since Keith had claimed him and it was hard for Lance to get to sleep. His worry only grew when he went down to the pool the next morning and didn't find Keith at the gym. 

After dressing in sweats and a baseball shirt, Lance knocked on Keith’s door. There was a distinct edge to the overly strong scent wafting through into the hallway.

Keith opened the door a crack to look out at Lance. “Hey.” There was no shirt on his body and his chest was dripping sweat. Keith didn’t meet Lance’s eyes and stepped to the side to keep the door between them.

“Hey, you okay?” Lance asked with a frown. Keith was breathing hard like he’d been in the middle of working out. 

“Uh...yea,” Keith replied, glancing over his shoulder into the room.

“Is someone in there?” Lance frowned. Keith was half hidden behind the almost closed door and he didn’t seem to want to let his omega any further inside.    
“What? No,” Keith replied, looking confused. 

“Well, what’s up with you?” Lance demanded. “Let me in!”

“I’m...I’m starting my rut. I thought I would be….That’s why I slept away from you last night. I didn’t want to wake up and…”

“Oh.” Lance’s brain switched gears instantly. “Okay, so just let me in and I’ll-”

“No!” Keith jerked like he was about to slam the door. Lance stuck a foot out just in case. 

“Come on, babe!” He frowned, shoving at the door. “I can help!”

“No! I don’t….I don’t want to hurt you,” Keith muttured. 

Lance stopped pushing. “I haven’t been with an alpha in a rut before but I don't think it works that way,” the omega huffed. “It’s purpose is for procreation so I don’t think hurting the omega would be very efficient, Keith. It’s not like you’re a monster.”

Keith seemed to consider that, trying not to undress Lance with his eyes when he looked at him. Lance’s scent seemed to get stronger the longer he stood there, probably in response to his own hormones. It was hard to say no to Lance at the best of times. When he looked at Keith pleadingly, those perfectly blue eyes wide and ernest, it made the alpha’s knees weak. 

“Okay…” Keith relented. 

Lance eagerly pushed the door open and darted into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. The omega leapt at Keith, surprising him as long arms wrapped around his shoulders and warm lips pressed against his own. Keith was assaulted by the smell of the ocean breeze and clean laundry.

Keith’s arms were around him and suddenly Lance found himself tossed onto the bed roughly. Keith crawled up his body with a look in his eyes that said he was only concerned with one thing and he didn’t want to wait. Lance thought he knew what to expect but he wasn’t prepared for how quickly and roughly Keith removed his clothes, tearing both shirt and pants in the process. Keith was eyeing him now in just those blue briefs and he looked hungry. 

Cupping Lance through his underwear, Keith made a sound that could easily have been a growl. Lance felt a tingle go down his spine and he pressed himself into Keith’s hand. If Lance had thought the way Keith removed his clothes was rough he was shocked when the alpha grabbed the waistband of his briefs and tore them off in one fluid motion, eye glinting and never leaving Lance’s. The omega’s eyes widened as he blinked up at Keith. 

The alpha shoved his knee between Lance’s legs, grabbing him under the thighs and pushing up. Lance’s knees were almost touching his ears. Keith let go with his right hand, his own knee coming up to press at  Lance’s thigh and keep his legs splayed. Lance could feel his body responding to his alpha, almost obscene amounts of slick dripping from in in such a short time. 

Despite his initial eagerness, Keith was terrified he might get too rough and wanted to do everything he could to make things easier on his omega. “Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?” Keith demanded as he pressed a finger into Lance. “Promise you’ll tell me if it's too rough.”

Lance arched his back and moaned softly, looking up at Keith with his face already red and his eyes misted over. “I like it rough, baby,” he grinned, letting his arms drape over his alpha’s shoulders. 

“Lance,” Keith murmured, removing his finger. “I’m serious. Promise me. Please.”

“Okay, Keith. Okay!” Lance pouted as his alpha stopped. “I promise.”

“Lance,” Keith narrowed his eyes at the omega, fighting to keep his gaze on Lance’s blue eyes and make sure he understood. “You’re saying that so I’ll keep going. I need you to mean it or I can’t do this, okay?”

Lance looked at Keith then, forced his mind from the pleasurable haze surrounding it and really looked at his alpha. Keith’s eyes were bloodshot like he was exhausted, He was sweating like crazy and his skin was on fire but he shivered anyway. His brow was furrowed and he looked desperate, eyes searching frantically and jaw clenched. 

“I promise,” Lance nodded, more serious and with more patience. “Keith, it’s okay. You can let go with me. I’m not worried, buddy. If it gets too much I’ll tell you and you’ll stop. I know you will, baby. You’re my alpha.”

Lance’s tone was so sincere and his expression so open that Keith felt relief bloom in his chest as he leaned down to kiss his omega and slide his finger back inside him, adding another one and working him open. Keith scissored his fingers, crooking them and watching Lance’s reactions. He savored it all, the flushed face and hooded eyes, the soft gasps and moans of pleasure. 

Keith had never fucked him quite like that before. He’d been somewhat rough and fast with him during his heat but this was like a totally different side of him. When Keith thrusted into him hard, he didn’t wait for Lance to adjust before sliding his hands under Lance’s upper thighs and gripping his hips, pulling Lance towards him as he thrusted forward. 

“That flexibility of yours really comes in handy,” Keith breathed, leaning towards his face. “I’ve been wanting to see what you can do since I first saw you stretching like that.” Keith kissed him then, not giving any time to answer. Not that Lance could have if he wanted to. 

The omega was focusing all his available brain power on just breathing, the rest of his mind working hard to process the pleasure and the pain of the stretch inside him. It felt so good and he was able to cling to Keith’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“Kiss me, kiss me….” Lance was able to breath out, Keith obeying instantly. His mouth was on Lance’s, his lips rough against the omega’s. His tongue forced it's way into Lance’s mouth, not bothering with permission first. Lance decided he quite liked this new Keith. 

The sentiment was echoed by his body as Keith’s knot swelled in him, stretching him further and making the omega cry out in pleasure. Keith’s thrusts became shallower but still keeping the same pace. Lance didn’t want to cum but he didn’t have a choice in the matter.  It happened quicker than he would have liked but it still didn’t stop their fun. Keith continued at the same rough pace, his own release still building. 

It hit Keith hard and with little warning. Lance reached up and touched his cheek, looking him in the eye. His lips moved, saying Keith’s name so soft and gentle it sent him over the edge. 

Keith was gentle as he lowered Lance’s legs and collapsed over his omega, face buried in his shoulder. The alpha’s hands massaged circles into Lance’s hips. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and gently rubbed his back, kissing his temple and making as soft sound of pleasure. 

“That wasn’t too much was it?” Keith asked quietly, turning his head to look up at him. “It wasn’t too rough? You feel okay?”

Lance laughed a little, squeezed his alpha tight and closed his eyes. “I feel great,” he murmured, continuing to rub Keith’s back. “Feel better?” Lance figured he must, considering how much Keith had just cum inside him. 

“Yea,” Keith replied, looking a little sheepish. “I- Thanks, Lance.”

“Oh, my pleasure, babe,” Lance grinned. 

XXXX

It was hours before Lance was able to get downstairs. He snuck out from under Keith’s arm, moving slow and careful. After showering in his own room, Lance threw on some clothes and headed to the kitchen.

“Lance!” Shay smiled when she saw him. “Sit down. Here you go!” She already had food ready for him, setting down a large glass of water too. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Lance winked, downing the water. 

Shay just giggled. “I’ll give you something to bring up to Keith,” she said, heading back to the cooking area.Matt and Shiro entered just as Lance was getting ready to leave the kitchen, thanking Shay one last time. 

“Lance,” Shiro blinked, standing back a little from the omega. “Didn’t expect to see you down. How’s Keith?”Lance didn’t miss the way Shiro eyed him up and down as though looking or injury. Lance did feel a little sore if he were being honest.

“He’s okay. I left him sleeping,” Lance replied. 

“You should...get back to him,” Shiro said awkwardly, standing out of Lance’s way. “And don’t touch anyone.”

“What?”

“Shiro, you’re freaking him out,” Matt laughed, putting a hand on Shiro’s arm. “It’s just that Keith’s ruts tend to be fairly bad and he can get very aggressive. One time he was ending a rut and he’d come down to the kitchen. I’d just been talking with someone and they shook my hand so I still had the slight smell on me. With his smell heightened, he’d been able to tell and he went ballistic. I’m not even his omega so we don’t really want to see what he might do to an alpha that accidentally gets too close to you.” 

“Oh, well I haven’t seen anyone else except for Shay,” Lance replied. “But I’ll keep that in mind.” He was a little bit worried now, wondering if he should have left Keith in his room alone after all. 

XXXX

Lance knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open and walking in. “Keith?”The water was running in the bathroom and it looked as though Keith had changed the sheets on the bed. 

Lance removed his clothes as he pushed open the bathroom door. He could see Keith from behind the glass,  standing under the water. “Hey,” opening the door, Lance stepped in with his alpha, wrapping his arms around Keith from behind. 

“Lance,” Keith breathed, arms coming down as he laced his fingers with his omega. “You were gone…”

“I know. Sorry about that. Figured you needed your rest,” Lance said softly, kissing his cheek. 

“I need you,” Keith turned around and gripped Lance tightly to himself. 

“Well I’m right here,” Lance murmured. He could feel Keith tensing, his body heating up and his jaw clenching. “I’m here.” He stroked Keith’s back slowly and murmured to him in Spanish, feeling Keith’s body relaxing. 

“Come on, let’s get out,” Lance suggested once Keith seemed to be calm. Keith nodded, following Lance out as they toweled themselves off. 

Lance led Keith back into the bedroom, Keith holding onto his hand like a lifeline. He tugged the omega close to him, kissing him gently and sliding a hand dangerously close to where the towel was hanging low on his hips. 

“Eat,” Lance said, pointing to the food he’d left on the nightstand. Keith looked like he wanted to argue but Lance crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. The body language clearly said Keith wasn’t getting that towel off until he’d eaten. 

Keith sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and shoveled the food in so quick he could hardly taste it. Setting the bowl back down, Keith raised an eyebrow in question. Lance handed him the water. “Drink.”

Keith drank the water in one gulp and set the glass down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Lance smiled and stepped forward, Keith opening his arms to him. Lance straddled his lap, mouth pressing against Keith’s eagerly. 

Lance could put up a good front but in the end he was just as eager as Keith was to have the alpha’s hands on him. Keith pressed his palms flat against Lance’s back, pressing his own chest forward. Keith pulled away to kiss down Lance’s neck, nipping lightly at his omega’s favorite spots. 

“Keith…” Lance moaned, hand tangling in his alpha’s thick, dark hair. Thin fingers dug into Keith’s shoulders and Lance ground his hips down against his alpha’s. 

“Mmmm…..Do that again…” Keith breathed against Lance’s skin. 

“Keith,” Lance murmured as he obeyed. “Keith….Keith…..That feels so good…..”

“Of course it does,” Keith nipped harshly at Lance’s ear, hands gripping the omega’s hips and pulling them down hard against his own. “I’m your alpha, Lance. I know you, baby. I know what you want. I know what you need.” 

“My alpha. My alpha,” Lance agreed, latching his lips onto Keith’s and grinding against him. Lance's mind clouded over from want and the smell of Keith’s pheromones making him light headed. He realised what Keith was doing as he felt a thick finger press into him from behind and ground down against it with a loud moan. 

“That’s it, that’s it…” Keith was murmuring, tongue swirling around Lance’s nipple. He bit down gently, making Lance cry out as Keith slipped a second finger into him. 

“Just do it, just do it now, baby…” Lance breathed out, clutching Keith tightly. 

“I gotta stretch you, babe,” Keith murmured gently into his ear. “I gotta stretch you good cause I’m gonna fuck you real hard, baby.” Keith placed heated, open mouthed kisses down Lance’s neck, sliding a third finger into him. 

Lance whined, covering his mouth. Keith wrenched Lance’s hand away, his touch rough and demanding. “Let me hear you,” Keith growled. “I like to hear you.” 

Lance nodded and his breath hitched. Keith paused, pulling his face away from Lance’s just a little. “Sorry...I….Sorry, I dunno where that came from.”

“It’s okay. That was pretty hot,” Lance replied, lips turning up in a little smile and a glint in his eyes. Keith looked slightly taken aback before he smiled and kissed his omega. 

Keith was still somewhat embarrassed by the words he found coming out of his mouth, despite how Lance seemed to enjoy that little streak of aggression in the bedroom. Keith wasn’t so sure Lance would enjoy it that much if he heard what was going on in Keith’s head. Everything the alpha said was on the tame side compared to what his brain was demanding he do.

Keith could fuck Lance on his fingers for hours and watch him come undone but his body didn’t have the patience for that. His body was telling him to push Lance down right now and enter him in a quick thrust. He wanted to grab his hips so hard his fingers left marks on flawless tan skin. Keith pictured himself manhandling Lance, holding him so tight and fucking him so hard the omega could do nothing but take his cock and accept the pleasure. 

As Keith wrestled with himself, Lance’s hand gripped the towel slowly loosening around his hips and tugged it off. He let his fingers wrap around the alpha’s hard cock. Lance kissed him hard and sensual, tongue forcing its way into Keith’s mouth. 

“Lance!” Keith jerked back, hips thrusting himself into Lance’s hand. 

The omega laughed at the look on Keith’s face. “Keith, come on…” he said softly. “Just do me already. We both know you want to….”

Keith really couldn't resist the way Lance looked at him from under his lashes, blue eyes bright and cheeks pink. Keith hesitated for only a second before his body overran everything and he was darting forward to catch Lance’s lips, pushing the omega closer towards him. Lance leaned into the kiss, making a soft noise as Keith easily lifted his hips with very little help from Lance himself and entered him with a quick thrust. 

Lance could feel the slick leaking from him, combined with how much Keith had worked him open,  Keith’s cock slide in easily. Before Lance could process that Keith was inside him, he was already thrusting up hard and fast. Keith’s hands gripped his hips and forced him down on his thick cock again and again. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders tight, holding on as hard as he could. Each thrust upwards had Lance bouncing like a car going full speed over a pothole. Lance gasped in his ear, fingers digging so hard into his back it hurt. Keith loved the thought of having scratches and marks on his back from Lance. The alpha nipped harshly at his own mark on Lance’s neck, soothing it with his tongue afterwards. 

“Yea, baby...Just like that…” Keith growled, his chest rumbling against Lance’s. Lance whimpered as he buried his face in Keith’s shoulder. The omega gasped, clearly trying not to cry out. Keith pulled Lance’s hips down hard, satisfied when he heard the scream as Lance threw his head back before letting his head fall forward again. 

Keith placed an open mouth kiss just under Lance’s jaw, sucking hard enough to bruise. Lance’s hand started smacking his shoulder repeatedly but Keith didn’t think much of it. 

“Keith...Wait...uh,peaches! Um...Pineapple! Banana?” Lance was gasping nonsense into Keith’s ear. “Mothman?”

“What?” Keith paused, pulling away slightly to look at Lance with a frown. The omega was sweating, face red and chest heaving. 

“Um, I couldn't remember if we had a safe word,” Lance admitted sheepishly. It still took Keith a moment to comprehend that sentence.

“Oh...Oh my god!” Keith looked horrified, eyes wide. Lance shook his head quickly. 

“No, no! It’s just...I have a leg cramp…” Lance looked sheepish again as he did his best to stand, letting Keith slide out of him. His legs were unsteady and Keith stood as well, reaching out to steady him. 

“That feels better,” Lance said, rubbing at his upper thigh. Keith glanced down at the hand on Lance’s leg and then up at his face. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” 

“Yea. Well I mean not super okay because I was really really liking that whole thing we had going,” Lance huffed. “Stupid leg. Thanks a lot.”

“It’s okay,” Keith assured him, hands still on Lance’s upper arms to keep him steady. “Here just sit down…”

“It’s not okay,” Lance pouted. “You always get all nervous and weird about fucking that rough and I finally got you to.”

“I don’t get weird…”

“Yes you do,” Lance argued. “It’s fine to be a little rough! I like it when you’re rough with me! You’re in your rut Keith, you just need to listen to your body. I promised I’d tell you if I needed to stop and I did.”

“Well I didn’t know if I could stop…” Keith admitted softly. 

Lance looked surprised at that. “Keith, you just stopped now when I asked.”

“I guess…”

“Stop being weird! If I need to stop I’ll say ‘mothman’ okay?”

“Why mothman?”

“It kills the mood.”

Keith snorted, shaking his head. “Fine,” he agreed. 

“So you’ll stop being all nervous?” Lance asked, moving forwards. He kissed down Keith’s neck slow and sensual, pushing against him. “Stop being weird and just fuck me like you mean it.”

“I do mean it,” Keith frowned, hands going immediately to Lance’s hips and pulling him close. 

“Then show it!” Lance demanded. “Fuck me Keith, fuck me like you really want to right now!”

“You want me to fuck you?!” Keith demanded. “You want to get fucked?!”

“Yes!” Lance shouted as Keith lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist. 

The alpha held him up with one arm, using his other hand to throw everything off of the nightstand. The empty bowl and glass both smashed on the ground, the lamp slamming hard against the floor and Keith’s tablet bouncing away. Keith thrusted in quickly, maneuvering Lance’s hips into the proper position. His lanky legs hung off the edge of the nightstand and he let his upper body flop forward against Keith’s chest, gripping the alpha’s shoulders. 

“I’m gonna cum in you so hard, baby,” Keith murmured, biting at his shoulder. “You feel so good you’re gonna make me cum so fucking much I’m gonna fill you up. Take it, take it, baby! I’m gonna breed you, babe.”

Keith was thrusting into him so hard the nightstand hit the wall with every thrust, bits of paint and plaster falling off. Keith was still riled, never fully calming from before and his knot was already starting to swell. The stretch and the way Keith continued to fuck him so hard had Lance screaming his alpha’s name and digging in his nails as he came. 

Keith grunted against Lance's shoulder, holding out long enough to get Lance fully through his orgasm before letting himself go as well. 

Somehow Keith managed to lift Lance again and carry him to the bed, holding him up with one arm and drawing the blankets back while still locked together. Lance was vaguely aware of his being laid gently on his side, Keith’s arms around him. He was warm and be registered the fact that Keith had pulled the blankets around them. 

“You okay?” 

Lance made a vague sound that he meant as a yes. Keith frowned and put a hand on Lance’s cheek, tilting his face up to look at him. 

“I’m fine,” Lance replied before Keith could open his mouth. “Just tired. Let me snuggle with you.”

Keith nodded as Lance nuzzled against Keith’s chest and held him close. Keith gently rubbed Lance’s back. He had to admit he was very grateful to his omega for letting him lose a bit of control like that. Keith felt good, warm but not feverish, tired out in a good way and he was sore but not aching all over like the flu. Having Lance in his arms was so reassuring and his omega’s presence calmed him. It was a hell of a lot nicer than when he’d gone through all of this alone. 

“Did you mean that?”

Keith did a double take, not having heard Lance the first time. “Mean what?”

“You said you were going to breed me…”

Keith couldn’t read Lance’s tone at all. Was he worried? Nervous? Pleased? Keith swallowed hard. “That was the rut. You know what it feels like…”

Keith knew there was more to it than that. He liked the idea of having a baby with Lance. Just thinking about a pregnant Lance, round with his baby made Keith’s chest light. He’d never really had a family before, not like other people did. This was his chance now, with Lance. They could have a baby and he would be a better father then his parents. He wouldn't leave his baby alone to make their way in the world. No, he and Lance would raise their babies together and they would love each other and Keith would finally do something good for once in his life. 

Lance nodded. He had to bite his lip many times during his heat to stop himself from begging Keith to breed him and fill him with his babies. “Yea, I get that.”

Lance refrained from mentioning the fact that he had told Keith he was on birth control still and the chances weren’t likely that he would get pregnant. The idea of having a baby at this point worried Lance but he wouldn't admit that. He was able to let the thought go when he reminded himself that Keith had been a single alpha for a long time and wouldn’t be ready for that kind of huge commitment for a long time, if ever. 

“One day,” Keith said quietly as though he’d read Lance’s mind. He gently stroked Lance’s back and kissed the top of his head. He didn’t want his omega to think he wasn’t a fan of the idea. 

Lance mumbled something against Keith’s chest in response. 

XXXX

Keith barely let Lance out of his sight, only able to sneak off to the kitchen when Keith had fallen into one of his deep sleeps. Lance liked it best when he first came back into the room and Keith jumped on him, dragging him to the bed and throwing him down on his stomach. Keith’s fingers would dive into him with little warning, skipping straight to two so he could work Lance open quicker. 

Lance writhed and gasped, burying his face in the blankets before Keith would inevitably jerk his jaw to the side to hear the sounds he made. Then Keith would grip his hips hard and jerk him up to his knees. Keith planted his feet firmly on the floor and thrusted into him hard. It was always roughest in these moments. Keith’s strong hands holding his hips and pulling him back against his cock while thrusting in hard. Lance would jerk and cry out, fisting and scrambling at the sheets for something to hold on to. When Keith’s knot started to swell and he got close, he would reach around and grip Lance’s cock, stroking him until he came first. Then Keith would cum inside him, collapsing against Lance’s back and breathing heavily. 

“Mine. My omega,” Keith would mutter against Lance’s skin, nuzzling against him and making sure he was soaked in Keith’s scent. “My Lance…”

Keith always calmed then, planting soft little kisses over his omega’s skin until his knot went down and he was able to pull away. He always looked a little sheepish but pleased and with that out of the way, Lance made him eat and drink before they went back at it again. 

Lance was reveling in it. 

XXXX

In a few days, Keith’s rut broke and he was back to his old self. Lance allowed him to carry the omega across the hall to his own bedroom and soak with him in a nice warm bath filled with his bath salts and bubbles. Keith massaged his shoulders, his legs, his back, his hips, running his hands all over the omega’s body and gently working out the kinks. Lance made soft, pleased sounds as he thoroughly enjoyed the attention. 

“That was nice,” Lance sighed as he curled up in Keith’s lap, both of them in pajamas and covered in a warm blanket. Keith sat on one of the wicker chairs on Lance’s balcony and they looked out at the peaceful courtyard, watching as the stars were slowly becoming visible. 

“The bath?” Keith asked, kissing his temple and rubbing his back. 

“That too. I meant the rut and everything. That was really nice.”

Keith looked surprised before he smiled down at his omega and cuddled him close. 

“Really? It’s wasn’t...scary?”

Lance laughed a little louder than the question warranted in Keith’s opinion. “No way, buddy! It felt good, I told you. And the cuddles after were amazing. This is really nice too,” Lance said softly, leaning in to kiss Keith’s lips loving and gentle, several short kisses in slow succession. 

“I’m….I’m glad…” Keith whispered. It was all he wanted in the world, just to make Lance happy. He looked so sincere and attentive Lance was a little taken aback. 

“So what do you like best, slow and sensual or rough and fast?” Lance asked, somewhat changing the subject. 

“Um...I guess…” Keith blushed but answered him. “I guess I like slow and sensual best. It’s...nice. I like being...gentle and showing you that I….that I really love you and stuff.”

“Aw, babe,” Lance grinned and Keith tried to hide his face, scowling a little. “You’re so sweet.” Lance leaned in and kissed the grumpy expression form Keith’s face. “I’m partial to a nice hard fuck myself.”

Keith nodded, having figured that part out more or less. He stroked his omega’s hair idly. “What else do you like?”

“Are you asking my kinks?” Lance blinked at him. His expression slowly morphed into a sly smile. 

“Um, yea. I guess so?” Keith replied, making it sound more like a question. 

“Oh boy, oh man, okay!” Lance beamed excitedly. “Well, I’d like to try so light bondage. I think that might be fun. Like being tied up and maybe blindfolds too. Would you let me tie you up?”

“Yea,” Keith nodded. He suddenly seemed to realise what he said and blushed again. “I mean, um I guess if you want to.”

Lance’s eyes grew even wider, as did his smile. “Oh man, Keith. You’re killing me! How about some spanking or something like that?”

“I don’t want to do anything that hurts you,” Keith frowned, shaking his head. 

“It doesn’t have t be that hard. Besides, it’s a good hurt,” Lance protested. “We’d have a safe word and everything.”

“Um..maybe…” Keith still didn’t seem convinced and Lance could tell he was only saying that to make please his omega. 

“Okay, we’ll keep that on the back burner for now,” Lance waved it off. “How about some roleplaying?”

Keith raised his eyebrows, looking at Lance skeptically. “Like what?”

“Oh just like sexy nurse and patient or like a sexy cop. That sort of thing.”

Keith thought that over a little bit before nodding slowly. “Maybe,” he shrugged. “I’m not really good at using my imagination and pretend and stuff but I could maybe give it a try.”

“Yea?” Lance grinned, looking more and more excited. “Okay, so what do you like?”

“I really like it when you wear um….sort of like...sexy stuff for me. Like when you wore that little blue robe and kind of did that like...little dance for me,” Keith’s face was bright red but Lance just laughed. 

“Oh man! That was nothing!” Lance chuckled. “Okay so lingerie and strip teases are your thing?”

“Yea,” Keith admitted. He ducked his head, looking embarrassed but offered a small smile. 

Lance kissed his alpha and ran a gentle hand through his hair. “Okay. What else do you want to try?”

“Um...toys?” Keith suggested hopefully. 

“Oh, yea! Of course!” Lance nodded eagerly and Keith looked somewhat relieved. “Anything else?”

Keith seemed to struggle with something, considering it before he shook his head quickly. Lance could see on his face that there was something Keith wasn’t telling him. 

“C’mon,” Lance prodded. “There’s something. Just tell me. I’m not gonna judge. You never know, I might be into that too.” The omega wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned in close to Keith's face. 

The alpha turned even redder and avoided Lance’s eye. Keith shifted in his seat, arms tightening around his omega. “Um...well...maybe we could try...switching?”

“Switching what?” Lance asked with a frown, not understanding what he meant. “Like switching positions? Is there one you want to try?”

“No, I mean….” Keith stopped, shaking his head again. “Uh...no actually. I don’t think-”

“C’mon, babe,” Lance said softly. He reached up and touched Keith’s cheek, making him turn to face the omega. “You can trust me. Just tell me. “

“Um, maybe we could...I could be….maybe you could be the one that….You know like how I usually do it….Maybe you could do that and I could…” Keith was rambling but not really finishing any of the sentences he was starting. Suddenly a light bulb went off. 

“Woah, wait. You want to try...being the bottom?”

Keith glanced at Lance’s face but he didn’t see any judgment there, just curiosity. “Um...yea…” Keith said softly. 

“But I’m…”

“An omega, I know,” Keith sighed. “That’s why I didn’t...It’s weird...It would be weird. We shouldn’t…”

“No, I mean if you want to,” Lance shrugged his shoulders. The more he thought about it the more he accepted the idea and it kind of started to grow on him. “You know what, I kinda like that idea. If you’re okay with it I’d be willing to give it a try.”

“Really?” Keith met Lance’s eyes and his omega smiled.

“Yea, babe,” Lance nodded, leaning in for a kiss. “I want to make you happy.”


	3. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance chats with his bros and tries something new with his alpha.

“Shiro, everything is going to be just fine. Don’t worry bout a thing,” Lance assured him for the hundredth time that morning. “I’m going with him, okay. I’ll have my phone on the whole time and I won't let Matt out of my sight at all. Promise.”

Matt crossed his arms and sulked. “This is pretty ridiculous,” he argued. “I can go to a doctor’s appointment on my own. I’m not an idiot.”

His pregnancy had been progressing without a hitch so far and he was just going in for a regular check up. He wasn’t showing much other than a small bump yet but people were starting to comment on his glow. Even though things were progressing very well, Shiro started to worry more and more about his omega. Keith and Lance tried their best to mediate between them as Shiro’s concern was starting to get on Matt’s nerves. 

When Matt had suggested letting Shiro attend an important meeting and going to his appointment alone, Shiro just about had a nervous breakdown. Lance was quick to suggest this compromise, more than happy to accompany Matt. At least his presence wouldn’t be as overbearing. Matt and agreed but Shiro was still a little hesitant. 

“They’ll be fine,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Just trust Lance, okay?”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Shiro huffed but seemed to deflate. “Okay. Yea. I know it’s fine…”

“Good. Then we’ll be on our way,” Matt replied, snagging the car keys. He paused to kiss his alpha, letting him know he wasn’t really upset with him. “I love you, babe. See you in a bit.”

“Wow, Shiro is really wound up,” Lance commented, looking a little concerned as he followed Matt to the garage. 

“Yea,” Matt sighed, his annoyance gone now. “I understand it. I just wish he would lighten up a little. “I’m nervous too but I don’t want to keep dwelling on it. That only makes it worse.” Matt sighed as he unlocked the Eclipse. 

“Maybe you should think about getting away for a bit,” Lance suggested once they were both in the vehicle and waiting for the garage doors to open. 

“Yea?’ Matt asked, turning to him with a considering look on his face. 

“Yea,” Lance nodded. “You know, just the two of you for a little get away. So you can both relax a bit without any other stressors in the way.”

“Yea!” Matt brightened at the idea but by the time they made it to the bottom of the driveway, he had deflated somewhat. “But Shiro would never go for that. He’d never want me to be away from my doctor for too long.”

“I’m sure we can come up with something,” Lance assured him. 

They talked about work a little on the way to the doctor’s office, but neither found it an overly interesting subject. Mostly their conversations wound up circling back to their respective alphas. 

“Keith is so weird about it. Honestly, it’s like he thinks I’m glass!” Lance huffed as he pulled into the parking lot. 

“I know,” Matt nodded sympathetically. “Just wait until you two have your first rut and heat together at the same time. It’s pretty amazing. He won’t be able to hold back then.” Matt exited the car, waiting for Lance to come around and join him. “Afterwards Shiro was still kind of freaked but when he realised I was still perfectly fine he kinda relaxed more. Keith probably will too.”

“I hope so,” Lance sighed. He held the door open for Matt and then took a seat in the waiting room. Matt checked in with the receptionist and joined him, picking up one of the magazines. Lance was already idly flipping through one himself. Matt watched the other omega out of the corner of his eye. 

“Have you and Keith talked about this at all?” Matt asked, pointing at the magazine in Lance’s hand. Of course, everything to read in the office had something to do with babies or childbirth. 

“Huh? Like having a baby?”

Matt nodded. 

“No. No way! Well, I mean he did finally get around to asking if I was on birth control. Totally after the fact but better late than never I guess.” Lance shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, not that long ago we weren’t even in a real relationship and everything is still so new. Keith doesn’t really seem like the kind of guy to ever want kids, really.”

“I think you’d be surprised,” Matt replied vaguely. “What about you? What do you want?”

“Oh, well I had a big family growing up and spent time with lots of babies and little kids. I always knew I would want one of my own with someone that I...you know, someone I love,” Lance had no idea why he blushed at that but Matt just smiled and nodded for him to continue. “But they are a lot of work and right now I just want to think about Keith and our relationship. I don’t want any more speed bumps after that rocky start, you know?”

“That’s fair,” Matt agreed. “I totally get that.”

“Matthew?” a small nurse in pink scrubs stood in the door, glancing at her clipboard before looking around. She Smiled and motioned to the door when Matt nodded and stood up.

“That’s me.”

“You want me to go in with you?” Lance asked him. 

“Nah,” Matt waved a hand. “I’m good. Thanks though. See you in a bit.”

Lance nodded and pulled out his phone to text Hunk.

XXXX

“Want to try something a little different?”

Keith blinked at his omega as Lance pulled away from the kiss. Keith’s hands on his back kept the omega from pulling too far away, his fingers trailing softly up and down the alpha’s biceps. Lance grinned down at him, waiting for an answer. 

“Like what?” Keith asked finally, shifting his position to sit up a little better. Lance was already mostly naked and the alpha’s brain was currently too foggy for him to do too much heavy thinking. 

“Well, I remember how you said you might want to try….switching things up?” Lance rolled onto his side and Keith propped himself up on one elbow to look down at him. Lance raised his eyebrows, watching as realization dawned in Keith’s eyes.

“Oh...really?” Keith asked. He rolled over as well, looking at his omega with s slightly hopeful expression. Lance hummed in confirmation, his hand gently rubbing Keith’s back as he waited for a definite answer. 

“Yea, okay,” Keith cleared his throat and nodded. Lance grinned and sat up, reaching for the bedside drawer. Keith watched, feeling nervous and excited all at once. “You’re sure you’re okay with it?” 

Lance glanced over  his shoulder as he coated his fingers liberally. “Of course,” Lance grinned. “I should be asking you that.” Keith nodded wordlessly, face flushing a little. Lance just laughed as he shifted to settle back beside Keith. “Best take that underwear off then,” Lance whispered, leaning in to nibble at Keith’s ear.

Making a soft sound at the back of his throat, Keith obeyed, shuffling his briefs down and tossing them to the side. Lance grinned, gently directing his alpha with his clean hand. “Lay on your front.”

Keith folded his arms on the pillow and rested his head against them, turning to the side to watch Lance. The omega slid partway down Keith’s body, turned to his side and looking up to meet the alpha’s eye. His lubed fingers rested gently on Keith’s ass. 

“Ready?” Lance murmured. Keith nodded and the omega placed a soft kiss to his shoulder before sliding one finger gently inside. His movement were slow and careful, just using the tip of one finger to gently press in and out. Keith made a groaning noise at the back of his throat. 

“You okay?” Lance asked softly. 

“Yea.” Keith's body relaxed and he nodded. 

“Is this okay?” Lance slowly pressed his finger in farther. He stopped, feeling Keith tense up before relaxing again. 

“Yea,” Keith breathed out softly. Lance continued the same motions, slow and steady but letting his finger press further in each time. “I think you can use another one.”

Lance looked up and meet Keith’s eye. “Okay,” the omega said softly. Lance shifted up a bit, resting a cheek against Keith's back and leaning into his warm body. It gave him a better angle to see as he pulled his finger out and lined up a second finger with it. “Let me know when it’s too much.”

Lance had made sure to use a healthy amount of lube and his fingers managed to slide in fairly easily. Lance bit his lip when Keith groaned, tensing just briefly before relaxing. The sound was sexy and this was a lot hotter than Lance had expected it to be. 

Once Keith seemed fairly used to it, Lance experimentally scissored his fingers. He was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath, followed by a soft moan. Lance placed a few gentle kisses over Keith's back, murmuring even though Keith couldn’t quite make out the words or even the language. Lance continued scissoring his fingers, moving them with a little more purpose as he opened Keith up. 

Slowly, Lance added a third finger, waiting for Keith's reaction. “Is that okay?” Lance asked softly. 

“Yea….” Keith replied, a little shakily. Lance hooked his fingers inside him, and Keith even shifted his hips upwards to meet Lance’s fingers. Okay, that was very hot, Lance had to admit. He bit his lip and slowly removed his fingers. It sounded like Keith bit back a whine after that, turning his head to look over his shoulder. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Lance asked. He leaned up, one arm on each side of Keith’s body. The alpha nodded, leaning up to catch Lance’s lips. Lance kissed him, deep and passionate, while reaching for the discarded bottle and lubbing himself up. 

“It’s probably best if you’re kind of like...If I’m behind you…” Lance said. He sounded more uncertain than he actually felt and caught Keith glanced at him warily. “On your hands and knees, I mean,” the omega explained with a sigh. He shifted his position to kneel behind Keith as the alpha moved into position. 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Keith asked. 

“I dunno….It sounded weird to say,” Lance admitted with a bit of a blush. 

Keith said nothing, just glanced over his shoulder pointedly. Lance caught his eye and nodded, Gripping Keith’s hip with one hand and his own cock in the other, Lance carefully lined himself up. He’d never done this before, everything felt so new and exciting but ata the same time he was a little nervous. Keith always managed to make him feel so good. Lance only hoped he could make him feel good too. 

“Seriously, let me know if you need to stop,” Lance murmured. He carefully pushed in just the head of his cock, groaning low in his throat. 

Keith let out a breath and pushed back just a little. “Okay,” he murmured, eyes closed. “Keep going.”

“You sure?” Lance bit his lip,really wanting Keith to say yes.    
“Yes,” Keith growled, the sound stirring something in Lance’s chest. The alpha rocked back a bit as Lance finally started to push all the way inside. 

He wasn’t as thick as Keith was by any stretch but his cock was fairly long and Keith wasn’t used to this. The omega hesitated as he bottomed out. Everything in him wanted him to move, to rock his hips, grind into his alpha and hear him moan but he waited. 

“You can move,” Keith grunted. His head hung between his shoulders, body language declaring his impatience. Lance obeyed, his thrusts very slow, hips moving only slightly. Keith grunted and pushed back against him. “Faster,” he growled, looking over his shoulder. 

“Okay,” Lance murmured. He positioned himself on his knees, getting slightly better leverage. “Hold on. I wanna make sure it’s not gonna hurt.”

“I can take it,” Keith grumbled but shut up when Lance gave him a very pointed look. Lance waited for Keith to relax before thrusting at a slow and gentle pace again but this time he did speed up just a little. 

Keith groaned, head tilted back and clearly enjoying it. Lance smiled, leaning up and bending his body over Keith’s back to kiss at his neck and shoulders just the way Keith did for him. The alpha made another pleased noise at the back of his throat and tightened around Lance.

“Shit!”  the omega cursed, clenching his jaw as he forced himself not to cum yet. Damn that was good…

“Feels good, doesn’t it,” Keith murmured, looking back at Lance fondly. The omega smiled back. Keith knew how it felt, but he also knew Lance wasn’t feeling quite as good as Keith usually did when they had sex. Something about being inside Lance was so unlike being with any other omega Keith had slept with. The list wasn’t long but the margin of comparison between Lance and the other names was huge. 

“Yea,” Lance grunted. He tried not to but his hips seemed to have a mind of their own, moving faster as his fingers dug into Keith’s hips. 

The alpha made a choked sound, the stretch a little much at first but he bit his lip and adjusted. Lance murmured apologies as he kissed Keith’s shoulder but the alpha didn’t mind. He reached under himself, gripping his cock tightly in his fist and working himself in time with Lance’s thrusts. 

Damn that was too much…. 

Lance knew he wasn't going to last very long. The noises Keith was making and the way he clench around Lance’s cock were all too much. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Lance murmured. He thrusted into Keith a few more times before pulling out completely. Keith didn’t even have time to react before Lance was tossing him into his back and crawling over him. Lance’s lips were on his, their cocks rubbing together in Lance’s hand. Long, deft fingers stroked them both as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Keith’s hand tangled in Lance’s hair, tightening as they came together, spilling over Lance’s hand. 

“Fuck…” Lance murmured, rolling off of Keith and laying beside him. 

“Yea…” Keith agreed. 

Both of them lay there while, looking up at the ceiling and catching their breaths. “Thanks,” Keith murmured, turning on to his side. Lance did the same, Smiling at his alpha. 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Lance replied teasingly. “I’ve never done that before. I liked it. How was it for you?”

“Good,” Keith answered truthfully. He reached out and gently stroked Lance’s hair back from his face. “It was really good. I’ve always wanted to give it a try but I never felt comfortable asking anyone.”

“Happy to help,” Lance grinned. He was pleased to hear that, not only because he got to be a first for Keith, but because his alpha felt comfortable enough with him to ask something he never would have with anyone else. That alone felt better than any sexual activity they could have done. 

XXXX

“That was crazy, right?” Lance asked in a low voice now that he finally got Keith alone. Keith clicked his own seat belt on, glancing over at Lance. 

“What?” Keith asked, frowning as he turned the vehicle on. 

“That couple,” Lance replied, raising an eyebrow. He thought it was pretty obvious what he meant. He and Keith had exchanged a few looks over dinner but hadn’t been able to say anything in the presence of Keith’s potential business partner. “I had no idea what to talk about with her!”

“You did great,” Keith reassured him, reaching over for Lance’s hand. The omega sighed, leaning back in his seat and taking Keith’s hand. He finally allowed himself to relax. 

“All she talked about was the stuff he bought her. She talked for half an hour about her necklace and how much it cost and when he bought it for her,” Lance rolled his eyes. All he’d really had to do was nod and make impressed noises from time to time. “It was so weird! Like they were totally weird together, right? They never kissed or held hands, they barely even looked at each other and it was almost like they didn’t even….like they hardly knew each other..”

“Well…” Keith said awkwardly, shifting at his seat as he pulled up to a red light. 

“Well what…?” Lance asked, glancing over at him. He knew that he was more affectionate than some people and he and Keith had a very close relationship but it was still strange seeing such a detached vibe coming from a couple that had been together for so long. How did they make it work when they were barely more than acquaintances?

“Well they aren’t really that close…” Keith admitted, looking embarrassed as the light changed and he pulled out into the intersection. “He uh...bought her. She isn’t really his omega in...that way. They don’t really interact outside of him buying her stuff and her….you know….” Keith cleared his throat and glanced at Lance out of the corner of his eye. “Did you notice she didn’t have a bond mark? He has another omega he bonded with. Closer to a wife I guess but she’s pregnant so that was kind of his...mistress I guess? I don’t really know how that...how it works..”

“Oh,” Lance nodded, turning to look out the window. That was how he and Keith had gotten together, that was the lifestyle he’d been anticipating while looking for an interested alpha. Lance had been resigned to it and only barely managed to land someone like Keith through his own weirdly good luck. 

Keith glanced over, looking slightly worried. He gently squeezed Lance’s hand and cleared his throat. “You okay?”

“Yea, of course!” Lance replied brightly. He glance over and saw Keith’s serious expression. “Just thinking,” he added honestly. 

“About what?” Keith asked softly. He turned the car down the now familiar road towards home. 

“Um,” Lance seemed to be getting his thoughts together. 

When he parked in huge garage amongst the many other vehicles, Keith took the key out and turned his full attention to his omega. 

“Just thinking how that could have been me,” Lance admitted, looking a little embarrassed. “That’s what I...signed up for.”

“Yea.” Keith spun the key ring between his fingers. He watched the keys’ movement before turning to Lance again. “I can’t see you like that. You’re not...spoiled. You don’t think about material stuff that much. I mean, it was hard just getting you to let me buy you clothes.”

Lance chuckled a little, remembering their trip to the mall. It had been both awkward and very sweet. Keith cleared his throat.“I can’t see you in a relationship like that…” the alpha continued. “You’re too...You have too much love in you. And you’re so easy to...to love and...and be close to. I can’t imagine being....being satisfied in a relationship like that.”

Lance nodded. He knew Keith had trouble talking about his feelings but he’d opened up to Lance so much. “I know,” he said softly. The omega leaned against the console to kiss his alpha on the lips. “I know you wouldn't. That’s not us.”

XXXX

Lance stretched his legs out in front of him and looked out at the pool and the yard below. “These are really awesome,” he grinned, taking a sip of the fruity cocktail in his hand. 

“Yea,” Hunk agreed, sipping at his own. “It all is.” 

Lance nodded as he grabbed another one of the little cakes they’d made after their dip in the pool. Well, more like the little cakes Hunk and Shay had made while Lance watched and provided commentary. “You and Shay make quite the team.” 

“Yep,” Hunk agreed but didn’t meet Lance’s eye after that statement. It was all too clear what he was trying to insinuate and Hunk did his best not to acknowledge it. 

“Dude, it's cool if you have a crush on her. She’s a babe!” 

“I don’t!” Hunk argued, his face turning red as he tried to hide it behind his upturned collar. 

“I saw the way you looked at her,” Lance insisted, pointing his cocktail accusingly. 

“Whatever,” Hunk huffed but didn’t argue further. Lance just laughed, accepting the small victory. 

“So how are you and Keith doing?” the beta smoothly changed the conversation to the one topic he knew Lance could never resist.

“Great,” Lance smiled at his friend. He’d filled Hunk in on everything that happened with the omega’s heat. Well, maybe omitting the bits he didn’t really need to know. All that really mattered was that he and Keith were happily together and had finally gotten intimate. 

“I’m glad,” Hunk told him honestly. “I’m glad it all worked out for you. I was worried.”

“I know,” Lance admitted sheepishly. “I’m glad to. He had his rut a few weeks ago and I helped him through that too. It was great…” Lance tilted his head back, clearly savouring a particularly good memory. Hunk wisely decided not to ask. “And now with Matt pregnant I’m learning from him to help out while he’s on maternity. So that’s pretty cool.”

“Wow, that is pretty awesome,” Hunk agreed, nodding his head. “I know you worked hard in those business and sociology classes. At least now you get to do something that’s using your degree.”

“Yea, that’s what my mom said too,” Lance agreed. “I’m learning a lot. And learning about pregnancy a lot too. Shiro has not stopped reading pretty much every single book and magazine ever written about it since he found out. Keith is weirdly interested by all the random facts he shares too. Listening to their conversations you would think those two were pregnant!”

“And you?”

“Me what?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not that interested.”

“No? Haven’t you thought about you and Keith…” Hunk triled of, his point rather obvious enough for Lance to grasp. 

Lance considered the brief conversation he had with his alpha. “Sort of. It’s way too soon though. I want to...Well I want to enjoy just being with Keith and not worrying about a pregnancy or a baby or anything like that.”

“Makes sense,” Hunk nodded, sipping his drink thoughtfully. “And Keith?”

“No way! He’s so not ready for that,” Lance replied quickly. Keith hadn't even wanted anything to do with his omega at first, doubtful he wanted to suddenly open up his life to a tiny being completely dependent up him for everything. But then again...the look on his face when Shiro and Matt talked about the baby and the fact that Lance had caught him reading some of the magazines himself….

Lance suddenly wasn’t quite as sure about it as he had been. Clearing his throat, Lance changed the subject. “So, how is the bakery coming along?”

Hunk’s eyes lit up at the opportunity to talk about the bakery he’d started up a few months ago. Lance had been the first and most faithful customer, after all.


	4. Peanut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has some surprises for his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut in this chapter, hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think so far! Happy New Year!

Lance was starting to spend more and more time with Matt at the office, getting the hang of things. Keith slowly accumulated more of Shiro’s responsibilities as well which made it difficult for them to spend much time together. Keith was grateful that at least he knew he would come home, no matter how late, and Lance would be waiting up for him in bed. Both of them were too tired most nights to do anything other than relax into each other’s arms. Keith hadn’t been expecting to enjoy the way Lance held him quite as much as he did. It was nice, those large hands caressing his back and trailing up to tug gently on his hair. Keith nuzzled into Lance’s shoulder, placing a few soft kisses here and there.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t spend a lot of days wishing for Lance’s body in a much less innocent way. Lance seemed to be feeling the same way, even sending flirty texts to Keith throughout the day. Usually Keith loved it but today was not one of those days. 

Keith’s late board meeting was torture enough but Lance was making it almost unbearable. Every few minutes the alpha received a text from his omega telling him how much Lance missed him and wished he were home. 

His phone lit up in his lap. Keith glanced down, learning early on to keep his phone on silent. He swallowed hard as he read the text from his omega. Fuck. 

Keith glanced left and right, hoping no one noticed just how red his face was. No one was really looking at him, one small mercy at least. Keith didn’t reply back. The screen lit up a few minutes later and Keith’s eyes widened at the photo Lance sent. Double Fuck.

That lingerie was barely more than a collection of strings crossing all over his body, a few flower clusters that barely covered anything at all. 

Keith hissed through his teeth as he sent a quick text. He was met with another picture, this pose showing a side angle. Keith closed his eyes briefly and breathed out through his nose. 

“....which is where we’re at now. So should we continue or try from a new approach?”

It took Keith a few moments to realize that everyone was looking at him and then a little longer to understand that they were looking for an answer. His eyes darted around the room and he tried to focus on the graph in front of him. All he could see was Lance’s tan skin showing through the lingerie. 

“Keep doing that,” Keith said, waving a hand vaguely. There was a pause as everyone continued to look at him before nodding and continuing on. Shiro would kill him if he found out how little attention Keith was paying to the reports. 

Keith knew he shouldn't but he looked at the other pictures Lance sent, different angles and then...Oh on…

_ Ready for you… _

Fuck. The last one showed Lance touching himself, getting himself ready to take Keith. The alpha gritted his teeth and shoved his phone into his pocket. He was pretty sure everyone else in the room was able to smell the frustration on him but Keith did his best not to look at any of them. He didn’t make eye contact and didn’t really listen to anything being said but he tried his best not to look as though he was. 

Keith was pretty sure it was on his own account that they wrapped the meeting up fairly quickly after that. He tried his best not to run out of the office but knew he failed to look casual. He sped home, somehow avoiding the red lights and being pulled over. Luck was on his side, or maybe the universe just knew better than to get in his way. 

Keith made it home in record time. No one was around as he made a beeline to Lance’s bedroom and flung the door open.  

Keith hadn’t texted him back so Lance didn't know to expect him. He was playing a game on his phone, laying on his stomach when Keith entered. The force of the door opening made him jump. The surprised expression on his face quickly changed into a grin when he saw Keith standing there. The alpha blocked the doorway, just staring. When their eyes locked, Keith slammed the door shut behind him and stalked towards the bed. 

“You’re home,” Lance smirked, propping himself up on his side. “Like what you-”

The omega cut himself off as Keith grabbed his ankle and pulled. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise as his alpha tugged him close, long legs hanging off the edge of the bed, Keith standing between them. The dark haired boy palmed himself through his pants, his other hand tugging off his tie to fling it on the ground. Lance blinked up at him. 

Keith shrugged the suit jacket off, hands fumbling at the button on his pants and unzipping them. Lance’s eyes were drawn downwards and he finally smirked up at his alpha. 

“I’m ready to go,” he grinned, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I know,” Keith growled, shoving Lance’s shoulders back down. He took another step closer to the bed, tugging Lance’s hips flush against his own and grinding. Lance let out a surprised little groan. His eyelids fluttered as Keith reached into his pants and pulled himself out. Without warning, he lined himself up, the other hand gripping Lance’s hips and holding him as he thrusted in. 

Lance’s eyes rolled back almost instantly but Keith wasn’t about to give him the chance to get used to it before he was thrusting into him. He was rougher than he thought he should be, hands holding tight to Lance’s hips. The omega gripped the sheets under him, writhing as Keith pushed and pulled at his hips. His legs wrapped around the alpha as best he could. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Keith demanded breathlessly. “Is this why you teased me? You wanted me to wreck you?”

“Yes! Yes!” Lance was almost screaming his confirmation when the alpha jerked his hips hard into him. His pace sped up but the rhythm became more irregular. Keith’s grunting got louder, fingers digging into Lance’s skin. He ground his teeth again, eyes locked onto his omega’s face. 

Lance gasped for breath, reaching out towards his alpha. Keith grunted wordlessly as he leaned in and bit down hard on Lance’s neck. The omega’s body shivered and he called Keith’s name out desperately as he came. He was vaguely aware of Keith’s own growl of pleasure when the alpha came inside him. 

Lance was still a little out of it when Keith pulled out and gathered his omega up in his arms. Lance’s long limbs wrapped around his body through little more than muscle memory and he nuzzled his face into Keith's collar bone. 

By the time Keith carefully set him down in the bathroom, Lance was back to himself and was able to undress from his rather elaborate looking outfit. Keith watched him, his own shirt and pants removed easily. Now that they were out of the heat of the moment, Lance was looking at him shyly and Keith just smiled back, reaching out a hand. Lance took it eagerly, stepping into the shower with his alpha. The warm water was soothing but not as much as the alpha’s hands on him, gentle and caressing. As Keith lathered his body, Lance lovingly worked shampoo into his alpha’s hair. Keith smiled, reaching out for Lance’s hips and pulling him close. Laughing, Lance kissed his nose and then his lips, melting against his alpha with the water running over them. 

“Lance,” Keith sighed softly, brushing Lance’s hair back out of his eyes and kissing his forehead. “How do you feel? You feel okay?”

“Yea. I feel great,” Lance laughed. He was used to this by now, Keith asking how he was and if he had been too rough. At first Lance found it awkward but he’d gotten used to it and now he appreciated the care. Keith had gotten used to it as well, less worried now that he had gotten more comfortable with Lance and accepting when he told him everything was fine. 

Keith nodded and smiled, kissing him again. They stayed under the warm water until it started to get cool. Lance shivered as he dried off, eager to slip on something warmer. Keith draped the housecoat over his omega’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around him. Lance laughed, glancing over his shoulder and kissing Keith's temple. Keith grinned, cinching his own robe over his bare body. He kept his arm around Lance as they settled into the bed together. Lance nuzzled up against him and Keith rubbed his back gently. 

“Love you,” Keith murmured softly.

“Love you too,” Lance grinned. 

XXXX

“Wow…” Lance breathed as he looked at the picture in Shiro’s hand. He could barely make out the rough shape of a very small person.

Shiro still hadn’t said much and didn’t seem to be able to stop staring at the photo. Keith was looking at another oen in Matt’s hand. 

“So tiny,” the smaller alpha commented. “Like a peanut.”

“Yea, exactly like a peanut,” Matt agreed. Shiro finally looked up, seeming to become aware of the conversation around him. He smiled softly at his omega. 

“Our peanut,” he said softly, moving in to kiss his omega’s cheek. 

“Let me see!” Pidge demanded, taking the picture from her brother’s hand while he was distracted. She held it out in front of her and then brought it closer, squinting at it critically. “It looks like a blob,” she decided, handing it back. 

“I guess it kind of does,” Matt laughed, squinting at the photo. “It’s growing fast though.” He patted his stomach affectionately. “So it’s a good thing that we’re heading on our trip next week. It won’t be that long before I’m not allowed to fly anymore.”

“Shiro nodded absently, glancing around the room that would soon be the nursery. It was filled with boxes of furniture and toys that still needed to be assembled but at least the walls had been painted. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to go? We still have so much to do.”

“Shiro, don’t sweat! You still have months,” Pidge assured him. She was perched like an owl on the large box containing the pieces that would become the crib. 

“Get off that,” Matt swatted at her. 

“She’s right though,” Lance shrugged. “You have all the stuff. It just needs to get put together. We can even work on it while you guys are away.”

“Speak for yourself,” Pidge grumbled. 

Shiro still looked unconvinced but all it took was Matt sending him a reassuring smile before the alpha was smiling too. “Yea, you guys are right,” he admitted, snaking his arms around his omega’s waist. 

Pidge made a retching sound but Lance and Keith exchanged fond looks from across the room. 

XXXX 

Keith and Lance stood at the gate, watching Matt and Shiro disappear in the throngs of people. Keith could tell that Shiro’s shoulders were still a little tense. He knew his brother was just worried about Matt and about leaving Keith in complete control of the company. He couldn't remember the last time Shiro actually had a real vacation but this may be the last time he and Matt could be alone together for a long time. 

“I bet they’ll have fun,” Lance said, looking over at his alpha with a smile. 

“Yea,” Keith nodded, squeezing Lance’s hand. He turned away, the other couple now out of sight. “It’ll be good for them.”

“You gonna be okay?” Lance asked, not really joking. Keith glanced at him and saw his omega looking concerned.

“Yea, of course. It’s only two weeks. I think I can handle it,” Keith replied. 

“I know. It’s just that you have a lot on your plate already,” Lance replied soothingly.

Keith just shrugged his shoulders. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yea, of course,” Lance grinned. “Easy peasy, dude.”

Reaching down, Lance entwined his hand with Keith’s. The alpha smiled, lacing their fingers but stopped when he felt something small and plastic against his palm. Frowning, Keith disentangled his hand, glancing down at the object Lance had discreetly placed in his possession. 

“What’s….this?” Keith asked, glancing from his hand up to Lance. The omega smirked but Keith could see he was a little nervous. 

“It’s a remote,” Lance replied. 

“I can see that…” Keith said. He stopped, forcing other airport patrons to walk around them. “A remote to what?” Keith looked up, raising an eyebrow. He had his suspicions and they were confirmed just by the look on Lance’s face. 

“What do you think,” Lance murmured, leaning in close. Keith met his eye before looking down at his hand. 

As casually as possible, Keith turned it up to the highest setting. Lance’s eyes widened instantly and his knees almost gave out completely. Keith turned it off again, one arm darting out quickly to support his omega. Lance called Keith a few pretty nasty names, but considering it was Spanish, Keith could only understand about half of them. He chuckled anyway,a glint in his eye that at once made Lance regretful and excited. 

“I think this is the best gift anyone’s ever given me,” Keith smirked. Lance steadied himself and scowled but there was no malice in his eyes. 

“You’re the worst,” Lance murmured. Keith just smiled and leaned in to kiss him, setting the remote on the first setting. Lance made a soft noise against his lips but otherwise looked unaffected. 

“C’mon,” Keith murmured. “I want to get you home.”

Lance wasn’t about to argue with him. As they set off, Keith kept a strong arm around Lance’s waist. 

“This way is faster,” Lance said as Keith started to turn to the right. 

“I know,” Keith replied. “We’re taking the long way.” Discreetly, Keith set the remote one setting higher and tucked it into his back pocket. 

By the time they made it to the car, Keith had changed to remote setting two more times. Lance was barely containing his whines and moans as he slid into the passenger side. Keith licked his lips, just sitting in the driver’s seat and watching him. 

“Keith,” Lance moaned, leaning his head back against the headrest. His hand moved towards his crotch and he palmed himself through his jeans. 

“Don’t,” Keith growled. He rarely spoke to Lanec in such a demanding tone, but Lance listened when he did. The omega’s hand instantly dropped back down at his side. 

“Please…” Lance bit his lip. He looked at Keith so desperately the alpha couldn’t help but lean in and press their lips together. It quickly progressed to more than a kiss, Keith’s tongue sliding into Lance’s mouth and their hands all over each other. As Keith made a move to pull back, Lance leaned in again and caught his lips before he could do so. Keith leaned in again but didn’t let Lance deepen the kiss. Finally he pulled away, turning the setting down on the remote again. 

“Don’t touch yourself until we get home,” Keith directed. Lance whined but nodded in obedience. Keith looked at him pointedly, waiting until Lance put his seat belt on before pulling out of the parking area. 

They hit exactly three red lights and at each light, Keith raised the setting on the remote. By the time he pulled into the garage at him, Lance was a whining, writhing mess but he never disobeyed Keith's command. The vibraotor wasn’t big enough to hit the right spots but Lance was shifting around, trying to get more, just a little more. 

“Good omega,” Keith breathed heavily as he ripped his seat belt off and leaned across the center console to kiss Lance. The omega gripped his shoulders, whimpering at the praise and tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair. The kiss was hot, heavy and rough. 

When Keith tore his mouth away, he grabbed the remote and turned it off. Lance was breathing hard, limbs feeling like jelly. “Get out.”

Lance wasn’t sure if he could do that but he steeled himself and managed to shakily open the car door, stepping one foot out. He was still working on standing when Keith came around to his side and hauled him out of the car. Lance’s eyes widened as Keith lifted him, setting him down roughly on the hood of the vehicle. 

It was just the right height to meet Keith’s hips which he ground against his omega. Lance tipped his head back and moaned loudly. Keith was already working Lance’s pants and boxers off, letting them fall to the cold garage floor. Lance leaned forward, working at Keith’s jeans as the alpha kissed all along his neck, biting and sucking up the length of Lance’s jaw. Lance made a triumphant sound when Keith’s clothes dropped down to the floor. “Fucking, finally!”

Keith chuckled, gently pushing Lance backwards and grabbing one leg to toss over his shoulder. The angle allowed him to carefully extract the small vibrator. Lance was already slick and open enough for Keith to slide in easily. 

Lance cried out as soon as Keith had bottomed out. Keith smirked, leaning in for a kiss. Lance returned it eagerly, pawing at Keith’s shoulders to pull him in closer. Keith didn’t waste any time setting up a steady, rough pace. Lance’s eyes rolled back in his head and Keith groaned at the sight. Fuck, he was gorgeous…

Lance’s eyes flew open as he felt the vibrating sensation against his cock. Keith smirked as Lance stared at him. Keith had the small, egg shaped vibrator clutched in his hand, pressing it against Lance’s cock as he continued thrusting into him. 

“Ah! Fuck, Keith!” Lance cried out, back arching over the hood of the car. “Demasiado! Demasiado...fuck!”

Keith just smirked, swallowing Lance’s cries in a deep kiss as his omega came. Keith continued thrusting into him, fucking him through his orgasm before pulling out. Lance was barely aware of anything as he came down from his high. Keith worked himself with his hands, spilling onto Lance’s lower stomach as he came. 

“Fucking hell, Keith,” Lance breathed, slowly managing to slide himself off the hood of the car. Keith caught him carefully, helping Lance lean against him. 

The alpha chuckled in his ear, rubbing Lance's back soothingly. “You asked for it with that little stunt,” Keith pointed out and Lance couldn’t help grinning. 

“Yea, I know,” he murmured, nuzzling his face into Keith’s neck. His alpha was so warm and sturdy and he smelled so good. Lance knew how lucky he was. 

“C’mon,” Keith said, voice soft. “Let’s get you a nice warm bath.”


	5. Newest Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith and Pidge finally get to meet their little niece.

“Oh my god! She’s so small!” Lance exclaimed. His eyes widened as he peered at the tiny baby in Shiro’s arms. The alpha chuckled, tucking the blanket under her tiny chin. The baby yawned widely, smacking her lips.

“Babies usually are,” Keith replied. He put up a pretty good front, acting unaffected by the tiny bundle in his brother’s arms but his hands were itching to cradle her. Shiro seemed to notice it, judging by the way he glanced at Keith with that knowing smile.

“You want to hold her?” Shiro asked. 

“Keith?” Pidge snorted as though it were the funniest idea she’d heard. Lance stifle a chuckle, glancing at Matt in concern. He was still completely passed out, the laughter undisruptive. As soon as the omega had fallen asleep, Shiro had lifted their baby off his chest to hold her himself. So far he hadn’t allowed anyone else to take the baby.

“Sure,” Keith shrugged like it was no big deal but his eyes glinted. The alpha held his arms out and Shiro carefully deposited the tiny bundle in them. “Hey, Violet,” Keith said softly. He shifted her weight, holding her against his chest and supporting her head with one hand. The tiny baby turned slightly before snuggling into him.

Lance watched the scene in complete shock. Keith was looking at the baby with the most tender expression the omega had ever seen. Keith’s thumb brushed softly against the tiny, warm cheek and he instinctively swayed his body to gently rock the baby. Pidge couldn’t resist taking a picture. 

Shiro stood beside Lance, watching with a keen eye and laying a hand over Matt’s where it rested on the bed. He hadn’t gone more than a foot away from the omega since his labour had started. “Surprised?” He asked Lance. 

“Yea, you could say that,” the omega replied dryly. Shiro just chuckled. 

“What?” Keith asked, seeming to realise that he wasn’t alone in the room with the baby. Lance shook his head, waving it off. “Do you want to hold her?” Keith asked. Lance could tell from his alpha’s expression that he wasn’t quite ready to give the baby up yet. That was fine, Lance could wait patiently. He’d held quite a few babies in his day after all. Pidge also shook her head. 

“That’s okay. You enjoy your turn a little longer,” Lance assured his alpha with a smile. Keith returned the expression, looking grateful. The gesture wasn’t totally selfless, considering that watching Keith hold the baby so tenderly and cradling her against his chest was quite the image. Shiro seemed to know exactly what Lance was thinking but wisely said nothing. Instead, he sat down beside Matt’s bed, reassured that Violet was in good hands. He watched Matt’s peacefully sleeping face and raised the omega’s hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to his wrist. 

Lance watched them, trying to be subtle. He knew how worried Shiro had been. Lance had paced the waiting room with Keith and Pidge, the nurses coming every now and then with updates. The birth had been long and difficult but luckily both were safe and healthy. Shiro still had huge bags under his eyes though and the tension hadn’t completely left his shoulders yet but he slowly began to relax now. 

Pidge said something quietly to the baby as she stood close, poking at a chubby cheek. Lance moved closer to Keith, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist from behind. He rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder and looked down at the baby in his arms. Lance easily swayed along with Keith, both watching Violet’s sleeping face. 

“She’s cute, huh?” Lance said softly. 

“Yea,” Keith nodded. Lance squeezed his shoulder gently and they swayed in silence for a few moments. Lance buried his face in Keith’s neck, making the alpha smile..

A soft knock on the door disturbed the comforting peace in the room and a small nurse in light orange scrubs walked unobtrusively into the room. 

“Sorry to disturb you, just here to check on everything and let you know visiting hours are over.” Her tone was not unkind and she looked at Lance, Pidge and Keith apologetically. 

Shiro already had a cot set up in the hospital room but only one person was allowed to stay over. Lance nodded, motioning for Keith to hand the baby over to his brother. Shiro turned, holding his arms out. Still, Keith didn’t move and there was an overly long moment where everyone in the room just looked at him expectantly. 

Sighing, the alpha relented and gently deposited the warm bundle into Shiro’s arm. His brother looked up at him and nodded, settling the baby against himself. 

“See you tomorrow,” Shiro said softly. He met Lance’s eye and the omega nodded, reaching for Keith’s hand. Lance tugged gently, leading him from the room. Pidge paused a little longer to say something to Shiro before she caught up with them.

Keith said nothing as he followed Lance and Pidge through the hospital and back out to the parking garage. Lance glanced at his alpha every now and then, wondering what was going on in his mind. Lance knew him well enough to know when Keith was lost in his own head. He waited until they were alone to talk. 

They said goodbye to Pidge as the elevator stopped at their level of the parking garage.“See you guys tomorrow,” she waved as the door closed. Lance still caught the smirk on the beta’s face. 

“She sure is cute,” Lance said lightly. “Violet, I mean.” He lazily spun the keyring on his finger as they made their way over to their vehicle. Keith nodded his head but didn’t speak until he was sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Yea. She looks a lot like Shiro, doesn’t she?” Keith said softly. 

Lance nodded and laughed, carefully backing out of the parking spot before he answered. “Yea, she does,” he agreed. “I wonder what Matt will have to say about that once he’s rested.”

“He did do all the hard work,” Keith agreed with a small smile. 

“Yea,” Lance said softly. He glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye. Honestly, he wouldn't mind a baby that looked more like Keith than him. He pushed that thought quickly from his mind and focused on the road. 

Keith was still thinking about something but he didn’t seem like he was brooding. In fact he had the faintest hint of a smile on his face all the way home. 

XXXX

Pidge moved into the large house the week after Violet came home from the hospital. Even though Matt and Shiro had talked at length about getting a nanny and had even managed a well organized and incredibly thought out list of must have qualities, they never wound up putting up an add. 

Violet was already two months old before Keith brought this facts up to his brother. The two of them were in the comfortable living room. Pidge was doing some of her free lance hacking, Lance was at work in the office and Shiro had managed to talk Matt into having a nap. 

“We just never needed to,” Shiro shrugged, looking down at his little brother. He leaned over, sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees. Keith had his back up against the sofa, Violet sitting between his spread legs with her back up against his chest.

“Yea, hippo,” Keith agreed when the baby made a screeching noise at the stuffed hippo he set in front of her. “I guess there’s enough people around,” he shrugged, returning to the conversation with Shiro. 

Matt was still leaving things at work to Lance and Pidge worked from home. She had a pretty good gig, being paid by companies and occasionally the government, to try to hack their own websites and expose weaknesses. It left her a lot of leeway in setting her own hours. Not to mention Shiro owning a company and being able to work at home however much he wanted. 

“You’re sure it's not because you and Matt don’t want to give her up to someone else?’ Keith teased. 

“Well, that too,” Shiro admitted. “It’s different with you and Lance and Pidge. You guys are family. I want her to have what we didn’t, you know? I want her to have a close family, lots of people around her who love her unconditionally.”

Shiro looked a little wistful when he said this, making Keith remember that he had been raised by a series of nannies after his mother died when he was a baby. Shiro’s dad was a better businessman than he was a father. When Keith came into the picture, Shiro had taken to the idea of a little brother right away and Keith had been glad to find somewhere he actually belonged, with people who seemed to want him around. 

“Yea,” Keith said softly. He wrapped one arm around the baby, keeping her from flopping sideways as she waved her little arms. 

“So...we never really finished talking about it,” Shiro nudged Keith’s shoulder with his knee and raised his eyebrows at the other alpha. 

“About what?” Keith turned his head, frowning up at Shiro. 

“I asked you about Lance back when Matt and I made the announcement,” Shiro paused and nodded pointedly at Violet. 

“Oh. Well….I did ask him. He’s on birth control so the topic never came up again,” Keith replied. He turned his attention pointedly away, holding up another toy and waving it, Violet’s eyes trained on the movements. 

“You’re not ready?” Shiro pressed. He knew Keith well enough to recognise this tactic. He was answering the question but not giving all the information. 

“I am,” Keith admitted. “But...Lance...Doesn’t seem to be. I don't know. I don’t really want to bring it up, even if I knew how.”

“Why not?” Shiro asked softly. 

“I’m afraid he’ll say he doesn't want to,” Keith admitted. His voice was soft but audible enough the Shiro didn’t really have to strain. 

Shiro just nodded in understanding. “You’re relationship is fairly new I guess.”

“We’ve been together almost a year,” Keith said softly. “Lots of omegas have babies by the first year. That’s kind of a big biological drive for them, isn’t it?”

“Yea, but that’s not always by choice,” Shiro pointed out. “Not all omegas are going to be the same. Sure, biologically their bodies are telling them they need to get pregnant, especially near their heats but that doesn't mean it's what they really want.”

“I guess,” Keith shrugged his shoulders. He’s actually thought about it a lot but he wasn’t about to tell Shiro how many times Keith laid awake, watching Lance sleeping and wondering about their future. 

“Is there...Is something wrong?” Shiro asked, laying a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith didn’t reply, his eyes watching the baby in his lap. He looked for all intents and purposes that he hadn’t even heard the question. Shiro waited patiently, slipping off the couch and down to Keith’s side. Violet made a pleased noise and Shiro laughed. 

“I can’t help thinking that it's me,” Keith started slowly. “What if he really wants to have a baby but just not with me?”

“Keith, you and Lance have talked about this a lot. You know he loves you,” Shiro frowned. He didn’t mean to brush off Keith’s feelings but he couldn't help thinking it was a bit unfounded. 

“I know but that’s different. I know he...I know he loves me,” Keith flushed, having a hard time saying that out loud. He could still hardly believe it sometimes. “But it’s different. If we had a baby together it would be half me and what would that be like? There must have been something wrong with me to make not one but both of my parents leave me. What if Lance is afraid of our baby having whatever I did that made them leave? It scares me. What if he leaves both of us?”

Shiro didn’t know what to say for the longest time. Carefully, he pulled a sleepy Violet from Keith’s lap and cradled her against his shoulder. Keith curled in on himself with a soft sigh, still clutching the stuffed hippo in one hand. 

“You know that’s...it’s not really true, right?” Shiro’s voice was soft but there was an edge of uncertainty there. “You know it doesn’t have anything to do with you or anything you did wrong. I doubt Lance would ever think that way, Keith. He loves you and he thinks the world of you.”

“He didn’t know me as a kid though!” Keith snapped, flinching when Violet stirred. 

“I know, but there’s no way there was anything wrong with you,” Shiro said firmly. One large hand rubbed Violet’s tiny back in reassurance, almost completely enveloping her body in his palm. “You and Lance seem to have some trouble with communication. I know it's none of my business but I think you should be more open with each other about your feelings.”

Keith groaned, knowing that Shiro was right but not wanting to admit it. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t really want to have a baby yet, anyway,” Keith shrugged. He was about to admit what it was he really wanted right now but caught movement over Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Hey, baby,” Lance grinned, coming around the sofa and sinking onto the floor between the two brothers. He leaned over, kissing Violet’s chubby cheek before shifting to kiss Keith’s “And Violet.”

“Very funny,” Keith grumbled, trying very unsuccessfully to hide his smile as he wiped his cheek. 

XXXX

“Are you feeling okay?” Lance frowned, putting his hand against Keith’s forehead. He didn’t feel significantly warmer than usual but he looked kind of out of it. “You’re a little pale and you’ve got dark circles.”

“I’m fine,” Keith said softly. He removed Lance’s hand from his forehead and placed it down in his lap instead. Keith closed his eyes as he leaned back into the comfort of the couch, still gripping Lance’s hand. His other arm stayed around his omega, gently pushing on Lance’s back. Getting the message, Lance shifted closer, throwing his legs into Keith's lap and nuzzling into his alpha’s shoulder. 

“Your scent is strong,” Lance said softly. Keith didn’t miss the way the last word turned into a growl and Lance’s hand gripped harder at his shirt. Opening one eye, Keith looked down at his omega. Lance was a little flushed and had his eyes closed too, snuggled up against him and breathing in deeply. 

“I think my rut is going to start soon,” Keith admitted, closing his eye again. He felt Lance stiffen beside him. 

“Me too,” Lance said softly. “Well, my heat I mean.” Keith made a soft sound in acknowledgment and Lance pulled his face away enough to look up at him. “It’s a early for you, isn’t it? I thought you didn’t usually have them this often.”

“Yea…” Keith said softly. They both knew what they were saying without actually saying it outright. 

“That was fast…” Lance murmured, burying his face in Keith's neck again. 

Keith nodded, despite the fact that Lance couldn't actually see him. Apparently it hadn’t taken very long for them to sync their cycles up. They’d been together for about a year so it wasn’t entirely uncommon but still a little surprising. 

“How do you...What do you think about that?” Lance asked softly. This time Keith opened both eyes to look down at him. 

“It’s good,” Keith replied. He paused, assessing Lance’s espression. “Right?”

He knew that this could be a bit tricky and it could get a little messy. Their syncing up was a symptom of the fact that they shared a strong bond, they’re hormones working off each other and managing to find a balance. It also meant that their bodies had decided they’d found the perfect mate and it was time to start procreating. Keith knew that it meant the chances of Lance getting pregnant were much higher. Keith wondered if that idea bothered Lance at all. He ran a hand through the omega’s soft hair, waiting for an answer. 

“Yea, it’s good,” Lance agreed with a firm nod of his head. 

Keith nodded as well, not speaking for a long time. He just held Lance close, both of them breathing in each other’s scent. His fingers gently trailed through his omega’s hair and down his back. Lance absentmindedly stroked his hand over Keith's chest and side. It was soft and comforting and sweet. Keith was tired but relaxed and comfortable, unlike most times before his heat when he just felt exhausted and irritable. 

“C’mon, it’s bedtime,” Keith said softly. He gently pushed at Lance’s hip until the omega untangled himself and stood. Lance sighed and grumbled, holding his hand out to Keith. The alpha took his hand and stood, bringing Lance’s palm up to his lips afterwards. He placed a few soft kisses against his tan skin before smiling at his omega. “I’ll meet you up there, okay?”

“Okay,” Lance agreed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Come up soon.”

“I will,” Keith promised.

Lance headed up to his bedroom alone and snuggled down into the bed. He shivered at the cold feeling of the sheets on his overly skin but they quickly warmed up as he lay there. Lance was exhausted but he just couldn’t settle without Keith beside him. 

Just as Lance was about to get up and see what was taking his alpha so long, Keith came into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He had a bag in one hand and more blankets in the other. 

“What’s that?” Lance asked curiously. Keith put everything down on the floor at the end of the bed before crawling in next to his omega. 

“Supplies,” he replied. “We might be in here for a little while.” 

Lance nodded, barely letting Keith settle before snuggling up against him. Keith chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest and making Lance smile. Keith wrapped his arms around his omega and stroked his back. Lance sighed, melting against his alpha. 

“Get some rest,” Keith whispered into Lance’s hair. He knew how tired Lance must be and it wasn’t long before both of them were drifting into a restful sleep. 

XXXX

Lance awoke first. There was no light coming through the thin curtain so he was reasonably sure the sun wasn’t up yet. He knew right away what had awoken him but he couldn’t do anything about it yet. Lance lay on his back, apparently having rolled out of Keith’s embrace. The alpha’s arm was still draped loosely over him and Lance was hyper aware of the weight on his stomach. His body was hot and sweaty, his back ached. When he flexed his arms and legs they felt weak. His mouth was dry like it had been stuffed with cotton and he had a migraine forming behind his eyes. Sighing, Lance squeezed his eyes shut and managed to move a hand up to rub at his face. Gathering his strength, the omega rolled over onto his side and for a moment just stared at Keith’s sleeping face. The alpha was a little flushed, his lips slightly parted and his breathing a  little heavier than normal for sleep. 

Lance wished he could take more time to admire how peaceful Keith looked but when the omega had moved he felt slick rushing to coat his thighs. He was hot and sticky and sore, Keith's scent only making things worse. Lance buried his face in Keith’s neck and breathed it in, his own hand slipped between their bodies and he palmed himself through his pajamas. The back of Lance’s hand brushed against the bulge in Keith's pants and he could tell the alpha was hard. Keith let out a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment or so to get a read on what was happening. Lance’s face was buried in his neck and he was making soft little sounds, lips brushing over Keith’s hot skin. Lance’s arm was moving, hand out of sight under the blankets. 

The smell hit Keith like a solid wall. Lance was properly in heat now, his hormones magnifying the familiar scents and mixing with the tang of his slick. Keith let his head fall forward, into Lance’s hair and breathed in deeply. 

Keith’s hand shot down between them, grabbing Lance’s wrist and stopping him from touching himself. Lance whimpered until Keith’s hips ground up against his own. The omega cut himself off with a deep gasp, throwing his leg over his alpha's hip.

Keith continued to grind against him, Lance matching his pace. The omega bit his lip, burying his face in Keith's shoulder as he came. Keith soon followed but they both knew it wasn’t enough. 

Before Lance could even get a hold of himself, he was on his back again, blinking up at the ceiling. Strong hands pulled at his pajama bottoms so hard they ripped as Keith tugged them off. He tore Lance’s shirt open, buttons popping off and rolling on the bed and the floor. Lance arched his back, the predatory look on Keith’s face making him tremble in delicious anticipation. This. This is what he wanted, what he needed. 

Keith was clearly in his rut, that same glint in his eye and the tension in his body conveying it to Lance like a neon billboard. Keith’s eyes didn’t leave his, pining him to the bed with his gaze. Keith’s own pajamas were tossed to the floor in seconds and Lance was reaching out, grasping for his alpha. Keith obeyed, quickly pressing his chest against Lance’s. The alpha's heat and weight on his body was familiar and safe, grounding Lance and letting his mind focus. 

Keith was kissing him then, hot and hungry. Lance returned it in the same manner, tongue diving into the alpha’s mouth. Keith’s arms slid under his body, one hand gripping tightly at Lance’s shoulder and the other under his lower back. Keith pressed their bodies close, their skin slick with sweat. 

Lance’s hips pressed up against Keith, leaving no room for misinterpretation of what he wanted. Keith moaned into the kiss, hips grinding in response. He pulled away just enough to slip his arms free, gripping Lance’s hips with one hand and pushed his pants down, gripping his own cock in the other hand. Keith didn’t hesitate, didn’t watch Lance’s face for over long or ask several times if Lance was okay, if he was sure. Keith just lined himself up and pushed in with a satisfied groan. 

Lance yelped, back arching as his alpha’s cock filled him slowly. He opened up for him easily, the stretch just barely painful enough to be exhilarating. Keith still didn’t move too fast, had his wits about him enough to wait a moment after bottoming out and let them both get used to it. Lance met Keith’s eye, both of them panting and waiting. Keith started moving then, grinding into Lance at a fair pace. Keith leaned on one hand, hovering over him and pushed his own bangs back to get a better look at Lance.

His omega met his gaze which never failed to make Keith's heart leap. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with the way that Lance was gazing at him, rocking his hips in time with Keith's thrusts and reaching up to touch Keith’s face. Lance’s hand slid up from his cheek into his thick hair, gripping tight and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. 

Keith kissed him hard, slamming into Lance particularly hard and making him cry out. Keith catch his lips before Lance could pull away from the kiss. His hand slid down between their bodies and he gripped Lance’s cock in a loose grip. The omega arched his whole body, hips stuttering as Keith continued pounding into him while working his cock at the same time. Keith felt his knot starting to swell and adjusted his thrusts accordingly. 

Lance pulled forcibly away from the kiss and cried out. He didn’t have to speak for Keith to know that he was close. Keith kissed the corner of his mouth before licking slowly over the bond mark on Lance’s neck. The omega shivered, hand tightening in Keith’s hair and his arm around his alpha pulling him in close. Keith knot swelled up and he groaned against Lance’s skin. 

Lance came first, spilling over Keith's hand with a barely contained scream. Keith continued thrusting shallowly before spilling inside Lance and falling against his body limply. 

For a long moment they both lay there, breathing hard, arms around each other and hands stroking gently over cooling skin. Finally catching his breath, Keith managed to push himself up enough to meet Lance’s eye. His omega looked completely wrecked beneath him, sweat cooling on tan skin but his face still red and eyes still glassy. Keith gently brushed Lance’s brown hair back and kissed his forehead. The sound Lance made in his chest was one of pure contentment. Keith chuckled and kissed his temple and then his lips. Lance’s hand brushed through Keith’s hair and the alpha sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Lance’s shoulder. 

“That was intense,” Lance said softly, speaking for the first time since either of them had woken up. Keith made a noise of agreement. “Probably because we’re both...you know. Right?” Again, Keith made a noise of agreement. “Should I just shut up now?” Lance smiled down at the dark haired boy on his chest. 

“No,” Keith murmured, turning his head to trail kisses over Lance’s soft skin. “I like hearing your voice. Keep talking.”

Lance laughed as he rubbed Keith's back, tucking a hand under his head and relaxing back into the mattress. Keith’s knot wasn’t showing any signs of going down yet so there wasn’t much to do but cuddle and talk anyway. So, Lance murmured about how good it had been and how Keith had smelled and wondered what it would be like and how long this might last. Keith listened to his voice, making small noises or acknowledgment or agreement and running his hands up and down Lance’s sides, kissing his skin, breathing in his scent and just savoring everything about his omega. 


	6. The Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out he's pregnant but how to tell Keith?

Lance wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that their shared cycle barely lasted three days. One one hand it was probably the most amazing sex they'd ever had together.

They were able to express everything through body language alone, neither really having to speak. Both of them had no inhibitions to speak of, going at each other rough and hard. Keith's favorite seemed to be flipping Lance onto his back and kneeling between his legs and lifting his hips. His eyes locked onto his omega’s the whole time and there was something incredibly hot about the way Keith's grip tightened on his hips, stuttering mid thrust and eyes darkening whenever Lance cried out or made an expression of pleasure.

Lance, however, liked it when he was on his hands and knees, pushing back  against Keith. It allowed his alpha to go deeper, hitting all the right spots inside him. Lance liked the way he could drop down on his forearms or push his hips up and take some control.

They managed a good compromise of Keith sitting up against the headboard with Lance bouncing in his lap. Keith got to watch Lance’s face contort with pleasure and Lance had a lot of control over the pace, as well as being able to sink down low on Keith’s cock.

Something they both agreed on no matter what, was the enjoyment they got from cuddling while waiting for Keith's knot to go down. It was warm and satisfying, holding each other with Keith still inside him. Lance usually did most of the talking, Keith listening and laughing, stroking his sides, his arms, running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

Lance had expected their time together like this to be a lot less pleasant. The need and the ache in his body was almost unbearable at times but he wasn’t alone.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked. Lance was grinding his teeth, head turned to the side.

“Yea…” the omega murmured, opening one eye. The alpha hovering over him was tense. Keith’s eyes were darker than usual and Lance watched as sweat dripped down his forehead.

Keith frowned, looking worried. He opened his mouth to say something.

“Please, just kiss me!” Lance interrupted. Keith didn’t have to be asked twice. His lips were on Lance’s in seconds. His mouth was hot and bruising against Lance’s, his tongue not waiting for any invitation before forcing its way between his omega’s lips.

Keith made a sound that could have been Lance's name but it was mangled by their lips and tongues mashing together. Lance could barely keep track of his own hands as they made their way all over Keith’s body. He was just so warm and solid, slick with sweat and allowing Lance’s palms to slide all over his skin.

Keith made that noise again and Lance ground up against him. Keith’s hands gripped his thigh hard enough to bruise as he tugged Lance closer. The room spun when Keith moved himself onto his knees and pulled Lance against him. The omega draped his arms over Keith's shoulders, chest to chest. Keith’s hand gripped his ass hard, making him cry out. Lance’s eyes fluttered as he leaned into Keith’s shoulder.

“Please…” Lance begged. His body hurt and he was dripping sweat and slick. Keith’s hand rubbing his back felt so good. The touch was cooling, soothing all his aches whenever it passed over his skin. “Please, Keith...Fuck…”

Keith grunted in his ear and then suddenly he was inside him, holding Lance around the waist with one arm and leaning forward to brace himself on the headboard with the other hand. Lance tightened his grip around his alpha, holding onto him as Keith thrusted in again and again, grinding his hips hard. Lance’s legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to Keith like a koala.

Keith grunted in his ear, saying Lance’s name and practically lifting his omega with one arm.

“Keith...Yes….Keith, Keith, Keith..” Lance chanted his name, head tilting forward and burying in his alpha’s neck.

“Mine,” Keith growled and nipped his shoulder, thrusting hard.

“Fuck!” Lance cried out as Keith shifted, changing his stance to get better leverage. “Please, please, please, please…”

Lance’s fingers dug into Keith’s back, leaving deep scratches and making the alpha howl in delight. “Yes! Fuck yes!”

Lance whimpered from the sound of his alpha’s pleasure. Lance loved making his alpha happy. It was probably the best feeling in the world. Well maybe the second best, after the feeling of Keith’s thick cock filling him up, pounding into him hard and fast and making him cry out.

“Cum,” Keith commanded. “Cum, fucking cum!”

Lance cried out again. Keith’s knot started to swell inside him and the stretch was just what he needed. He was close, so fucking close…. But not yet, not now. He wanted it to last. Please don’t stop….

“Cum!” Keith growled, nipping his ear. “Cum. Now. Right. Now.” Each word was punctuated by a rough thrust of his hips. Keith wanted so much for Lance to cum before he did but Lance was holding out on him. He could feel it, he knew.

“Please…” Lance whimpered. His grip tightened, fingernails digging into Keith's back.

“Lance,” the alpha gasped. “Lance, c’mon. Cum for me. Now.”

Lance cried out, the tension in his abdomen growing and his body filled with a warm, pleasant tingling. He was pretty sure that he’d screamed Keith’s name when he came but it wasn’t a guarantee. He was aware of Keith cumming, filling him up and murmuring encouragement as Lance came down. He was also aware of being lifted and moved and positioned onto his side. When he opened his eyes he was facing his alpha, body warm and almost liquified by how relaxed he felt.

Keith brushed some hair from Lance’s face and smiled. Lance smiled back.

“I love you,” Keith murmured, leaning in to kiss his omega’s nose. Lance laughed and nuzzled against his chest. Keith was still inside him, arms around him and gently rubbing Lance’s back.

“I love you too,” Lance whispered in return.

XXXX

Luckily Keith had thought ahead and despite not being hungry, they both managed to choke down a few nutrition bars and drink some water in between rounds. The extra blankets and bedding didn’t last nearly as long but they did take a few relaxing baths together.

Keith liked it when Lance sat between his legs in the bathtub with his back against his alpha’s chest and let Keith shampoo his hair and brush it out. Lance closed his eyes, letting the water run down his shoulders and enjoying the feel of Keith running his hands through his short hair. Lance chuckled when Keith leaned forward and nuzzled at his neck.

“Fuck, you smell so good,” Keith murmured against his skin. Lance smiled and leaned backwards, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. The alpha looked down at him, arm wrapping around Lance’s waist. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Lanec replied easily. His eyes were still closed but he could feel it when Keith leaned in and wasn’t surprised by the gentle kiss. Nor was he surprised by the interested twitch of Keith's cock currently pressed against Lance’s back.

“Sorry,” Keith murmured sheepishly against Lance’s mouth. The omega just laughed as he pulled back and moved away enough to turn around. At first, Keith looked as though he were about to protest but when he realised Lance was climbing back into his lap, Keith’s face changed back to content.

“Does that mean you’re ready?” Keith asked softly. Lance draped his arms over Keith's shoulders, letting the flush on his face and slick currently beginning to coat both of their thighs speak for him. Keith shuttered, hands gripping tight at Lance’s hips.

Lance shifted wordlessly, reach back to grip Keith’s cock and position himself properly. Keith closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, holding back as Lance slowly sank down. Once fully seated inside him, Keith couldn't wait any longer.

The alpha’s hips bucked up hard and Lance ground down against him. Keith guided Lance up and down over his cock, starting out at a fast pace. As always, Keith made eye contact as he slammed into him, shifting his hips afterwards and thrusted in at a different angle.

When Lance threw his head back and cried out, Keith knew he had the right spot, leaning forward, Keith nipped and sucked at the exposed skin of the omega’s neck. Lance moaned, dropping down hard on Keith’s cock.

“Gonna fuck you...So hard…” Keith growled, nipping at the bond mark on his omega’s neck as his hands guided Lance’s hips up. Keith didn’t give Lance a chance to sink back down, taking control of the pace and slamming Lance’s hips down at the same moment he ground his own upwards. Lance’s hands gripped hard at Keith’s shoulders, trying to keep himself upright as Keith continued slamming him down onto his cock.

“Ah..Ah! Hmph...Ah! Fu-,” Lance let the broken moans tumble from his lips. Keith sucked in a sharp breath, eyes fixed on Lance’s face before glancing down at his lap as his knot swelled.

Keith slammed his omega back down into his lap, grinding into him hard. He moved one hand to Lance’s back, pressing his omega against his chest and holding him close as Keith came inside him. Lance followed soon after, the feeling of being filled up by Keith’s cum toppled him over just that last little bit.

“Fuck,” Keith murmured into Lance’s shoulder. Lance chuckled and kissed his temple. Languidly, the omega stretched out his arms in front of him and sighed in content before wrapping his arms around Keith's shoulders.

XXXX

“Are you sure you’re okay, baby?” Keith looked worried as he handed Lance a glass of water. 

“Yea, I’m fine,” Lance assured him. He took a long drink before relaxing back against the bathroom wall. Keith was crouched beside him, having held Lance’s hair and rubbed his back while the omega deposited his stomach contents into the toilet. 

Lance had spent the last few weeks not feeling that great but this was the first time he’d actually felt nauseous enough to vomit. Usually it was just waking up with some dizziness that went away after awhile. 

“Probably just a bug or something,” Lance waved Keith away as he stood up. “I feel okay now.” The omega reached for his toothbrush to get the nasty taste from his mouth. Keith continued to stand there and watch him, looking ready to catch Lance if he started feeling dizzy and nauseous again. 

“We should stay home today,” Keith advised. 

“I’ll stay home today,” Lance corrected. “You don’t need to.” He uncapped the toothpaste and squeezed some out on his toothbrush. 

“I can work from home or something,” Keith protested. 

Lance had to stop and spit in the sink before he could answer. “You have that budget meeting and the guy that flew in from New York,” Lance reminded him. 

“Shiro can-”

Lance turned to Keith and grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head firmly. “Look, I really appreciate it but I’m fine. Pidge and Matt are going to be home and so will Shay. I’ll be fine.”

“I know but I don’t want to leave you when you’re sick,” Keith frowned, reaching out to tug Lance closer. 

“I’m not sick,” Lance laughed, kissing his alpha’s forehead. “I’ll let you know how I’m doing, okay? There’s not much you can do anyway.”

“I guess…” Keith grumbled, looking down. Lance kissed him again, on the cheek this time. 

“I appreciate it a lot, babe,” Lance assured him. “But I’m fine, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith sighed. 

Lance smiled and turned to finish brushing his teeth and washing his face. Keith watched him carefully before returning to the bedroom. Once the alpha was out of the room, Lance allowed himself to freak out a little. This couldn't be…..

“Do you think you could eat some oatmeal or something?” Keith asked, poking his head into the bathroom now that he was fully dressed. It really didn’t take him long at all. 

“Yea, I think so. I’m feeling a lot better,” Lance assured him, instantly putting on a relaxed smile. Keith nodded and Lance followed him out to the bedroom. 

“Meet me downstairs?” Keith asked, leaning in to kiss Lance’s cheek. 

“Of course,” Lance smiled. He kept the smile on his face until his alpha was out the door. 

“Shit….” Lance swore to himself as he hastily pulled on a pair of blue sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

Once he was fully dressed, Lance took a moment to sit on the bed and compose himself. This might be nothing at all. Maybe he really was just not feeling well. Maybe it was something he ate. Lance had never been happier at the prospect of potential food poisoning. It could be the cause of his uneasy stomach. There was no reason to freak out until he knew for sure. Taking a deep breath, Lance stood and made his way downstairs. 

Keith was already waiting with some weak tea and oatmeal. Lance smiled at his alpha’s worried expression and slung an arm around Keith’s hip. 

“I told you not to worry, babe,” Lance murmured against his alpha’s temple. He placed a kiss there before taking a seat. Keith sat next to him, sipping his coffee. 

“Are you feeling better?” Shay asked, setting down a glass of orange juice next to Lance. “Keith said your stomach was bothering you.”

“Oh, yea. I feel a lot better now. Thanks, Shay,” Lance grinned up at her. The kindly omega smiled back at him but she definitely had a suspicious look on her face when she went back to the kitchen. 

Keith watched Lance closely but the omega deflected all questions and tried to think of something else to talk about. Since Lance had woken them both up earlier than usual with his unexpected vomiting, they had more time than most mornings to eat and chat. Finally, Lance looked pointedly at the clock on the wall and back to Keith. “Better get going, babe,” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

Keith looked like he wanted to protest but the expression on Lance’s face left no room for that. The alpha sighed and forced a smile as he stood up, coming around the table to kiss his omega’s temple. “I’ll see you in a few hours. Get some rest and let me know how you’re doing,” Keith murmured. He kissed Lance’s cheek and ran an affectionate hand through his hair before straightening up. 

“I will, I promise,” Lance grinned. “Bye, babe. Have a good day at work!”

Keith smiled and headed out to the garage. As soon as he heard the door close, Lance sprinted upstairs to grab his wallet and a hoodie. He crossed the hall into Keith’s room and watched out the window until he saw Keith’s car turn down the street and off towards work. 

Now was his chance. 

Lance grabbed his own set of keys and headed downstairs to the garage. He didn’t care which vehicle he took today, just got into the closest one and started it up. There was a small pharmacy not that far away and Lance was eager to get this whole thing over with. 

Still being fairly early, there were a lot of parking spots still available in the normally busy little plaza. Lance parked right in front of the pharmacy and hurried inside. There was only one other customer at the moment which meant he was going to be fairly noticeable. Great.

Lance resisted the urge to pull his hood up as he walked over to the pregnancy tests. There were a couple different ones to choose from. Did it matter? Lance had no idea but he didn’t really want to ask about it either. One of the employees was looking at him with interest. They were heading his way when Lance just grabbed four at random, each one a different brand. At least he could be reasonably sure to get a accurate reading. 

When he set them down on the counter, the girl behind it just smiled pleasantly and wished him a good morning as she rang him through. 

“Would you like a bag?’ she asked kindly. 

“Um, yes please,” Lance nodded. He didn’t know why he was blushing as she pulled out a small bag and set the tests in it. She stuffed the receipt in too and then set the bag on the counter, handles up. 

“Your receipt is in the bag,” she informed him with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Lance took the bag and hurried out to the car. 

_ Okay, Lance just breathe. It’s fine. You don't know anything yet. Just wait.  _

It took a few moments for him to get his composure together. Finally he started the car and headed home. 

Lance still didn’t see anyone as he hurried inside. At least his luck was holding on that front. Shay had probably let the others know that he wasn’t feeling well. Still, Lance locked his bedroom door and then locked his bathroom as well. Lance pulled the tests out one by one, realising that he probably didn’t have enough pee in him right now for all of them. That was fine. He’d try one for now and see what it said….

A half hour later, Lance was in the same position he’d been this morning, sitting on the bathroom floor with his back against the wall. Only this time, instead of his alpha crouched at his side, he had four positive pregnancy tests laid out in a row. 

There it was, the truth staring him right in the face. What was he supposed to do now? 

Lance reached for his phone and reluctantly found his doctor’s contact information. The tests could be wrong, right? No use dragging Keith into it when he didn’t know for sure. He’d wait until after the doctor’s appointment, Lance told himself. Just to make sure. 

XXXX

“Shit, Hunk! I have a huge problem!”

Hunk’s entire demeanor changed at Lance’s announcement. He could tell that Lance was acting a bit strangely since they met in the parking lot but the omega had waited until they sat down at a private corner table with their coffees.

“What’s up?” Hunk asked with concern, eyebrows furrowing.

“I’m pregnant,” Lance murmured, looking down at the table. The slight pause had the omega feeling even worse until Hunk let out a loud laugh and a whooping noise that had everyone in the coffee shop turning to them in surprise and annoyance.

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you! I bet Keith is thrilled!” Hunk grinned, leaning in towards Lance. He suddenly thought of something, the realisation showing in his eyes as his smile widened. “Oh man, is that why he bought you some jewellery?”

“What?” Lance raised an eyebrow at Hunk.

“Two weeks ago I saw Keith leaving that jewelers downtown near the bakery. He said he was buying something for you,” Hunk replied, sitting back in his chair and tilting his head. He could tell by Lance’s expression that he didn’t know anything about it. “Oh...uh...I might have just a ruined a surprise…”

Lance shook his head, not able to focus on something as asinine as the incredibly expensive jewelry store Hunk was talking about. “I haven’t told him yet.”  
“You haven’t? You told me first? Oh my god I feel so special! How long have you known? When are you going to tell him?”

Despite his low mood, Lance couldn't help but smile at Hunk’s excitement. “It happened when our cycles were synced. I’ve known about a month now...I’m about two months along now I guess…” Lance sipped at his tea, finally meeting Hunk’s eyes.

“You still haven't told him? It’s two months….He’ll start to notice…” Hunk looked down at Lance's stomach, trying to be discreet.

“I know…” Lance forced a small smile, sliding his palm over his abdomen and looking down fondly.

“What’s wrong, Lance?” Hunk asked softly. He reached across the table and touched his best friend’s arm in a comforting gesture. “Don’t you want the baby?”

“I...of course I want it,” Lance replied firmly. “I should be happy. I’m having a baby with my alpha and we’re totally in love. We’ve been together a year and we’re still just as in love now as we were then. I can’t imagine starting a family with anyone else. Keith is...he’s amazing. He’s the perfect alpha and he’s going to make the best father. I’ve seen the way he is with Violet. He’s the one I want to start a family with, the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

“But you aren’t happy,” Hunk stated bluntly. He squeezed the omega’s arm gently, making Lance meet his eyes. “Tell me what’s bugging you. Do you think….that Keith isn’t ready?”

“I...I don’t know… I heard him tell Shiro that he didn’t want a baby,” Lance replied softly. He looked down at his stomach, pressing his hand gently against it. “Even if he doesn’t...I know Keith. I know he’ll still do his best but I’m just afraid that it’s going to….That he might not love me anymore.”

“What?” Hunk’s eyes grew wide and he drew back as though burned. “Of course that wouldn't happen! He’d love you more, if anything.”

“I guess that’s not….exactly what I mean,” Lance sighed and bit his lip. “I’m just afraid that maybe he isn’t ready but he’ll make himself be and wind up...resenting me for forcing this on him. Even if he is ready, I’m worried that he won’t find me...attractive anymore. I mean, our sex life is...it’s pretty great.” Lance blushed a little, a goofy smile on his face and his eyes far away.

Hunk cleared his throat. He’d heard enough about Lance and Keith's sex life to have a vague idea what Lance was reminiscing about but he hoped there weren’t about to be any more gory details. The omega quickly shook his head to clear it and continued.

“I just don’t want to ruin that. I mean, I’m going to get fat and be tired and when the baby does come we’ll be so busy looking after it that the spark will totally go out. What if he starts looking around and finds another omega that’s new and exciting. What if he brings them home and spends all his time with his new sexy omega?”

“Does Keith really seem like the type?” Hunk raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

“No…” Lance sighed. Keith was nothing if not loyal to the people he cared about. Monogamy was one of Keith’s believes, for sure. He always turned his nose up at the alphas that kept an omega as a wife and one as a mistress. He’d told Lance point blank that the idea sickened him when his omega had teased him about doing that.

Keith had always been fine with the idea of being alone. He only surrounded himself with people that were very important to him and didn’t go out of his way to spend time with anyone else. It was part of the reason Keith and Lance had a bit of a rocky start. Keith had been reluctant to open up and build a bond at first but Lance had managed to whittle down his defenses and Keith didn't mind after all.

“I can’t see Keith resenting you, either. I think he’d be really happy about having a family with you, Lance. But you’re going to keep worrying about it until you finally tell him and see his reaction,” Hunk said softly.

Lance smiled and gently laid his hand over Hunk’s. “I know,” Lance laughed. “You’re so wise, Hunk! There’s a reason I always come to you.”

Hunk laughed at that, the whole mood shifting with that sound. “I know,” Hunk grinned. “So, have you started thinking about baby names? I’ve got a few suggestions.”

XXXX

Lance chickened out.

He had a feeling that he would but it was still disappointing. When a week had passed since he’d promised Hunk he would tell Keith, Lance knew that meant he’d lost his nerve. If only he could just find a way to bring the topic up, stop freezing when he got Keith's attention. Every time the alpha looked at him expectantly, Lance faltered. He was pretty sure Keith knew something was bothering him.

“You feeling okay?” Keith asked softly.

“Yea, of course,” Lance laughed. He knew he’d been spacing out a little bit. It was happening a lot more often lately. “Just watching the ducks.”

Keith gave his omega a look that said he didn’t quite believe that but wasn’t going to press it.

It was a nice day out, the park was pretty lively and Violet was chirping happily, waving her arms to point things out. Lance pushed her stroller slowly down the path, Keith at his side with an arm around his waist. There were several people jogging in groups and alone, that slowed down to smile at the sleeping baby and nod to who they assumed were her parents. It gave Lance a warm feeling but also made him a little queasy.

Violet made a screeching noise as they turned off the path to get closer to the pond.

“Look, Vi. Ducks,” Keith told her. He came around to the front of the stroller and unbuckled her, lifting the baby out. At first it had been awkward but he’d soon gotten the hang of it all. In fcat, Keith was still the most efficient one of them all when it came to strapping in the car seat properly.

Lance pushed the stroller over to the bench and applied the brakes. He sat, watching Keith knelt at the edge of the pond and holding Violet up on her feet to seet the ducks. They were friendly, used to people bringing them food.

Pulling the bag out of his pocket, Keith said something softly to the baby before throwing a handful of birdseed. Violet made another screeching sound and jerked her body as the ducks came closer to investigate. Keith laughed, having to steady her in her excitement.

“Is that yours?”

Lance glanced up at the kindly looking older woman who sat down beside him. He flashed a wide grin and shook his head. “Well, that’s my alpha but that’s our niece he’s got.”

“Oh, how cute,” she said. The old woman opened her large purse and produced her own bag of birdseed, tossing  a handful out towards the pond. The ducks quaked and swarmed for it.

Lance took the opportunity to glance at Keith. He’d been watching him talk to the old woman and Lance chuckled to himself when he sent a small wave to reassure Keith it was fine. The alpha looked somewhat embarrassed as he turned away again.

“You haven’t got any of your own yet?” the old woman asked once she’d handed out enough seed to keep the ducks busy a few minutes.

“Oh, no but….soon,” Lance shrugged, glancing at Keith.

“Oh! I remember when I had my first baby with my wife. We were so excited,” the woman’s eyes seemed to glaze over as she recalled it. “We had four children. Two boys and two girls.”

“Wow! Four is an awful lot. That’s a nice balance though,” Lance laughed.

“Oh, yes. Sometimes it felt like we had eight! There were so many times I wanted to pull my hair out. My wife too. We fought with the kids. We fought with each other…” The woman sighed but it sounded more wistful than anything. “I wouldn’t give up those times for anything in the world.”

“Yea….” Lance said softly, looking over at Keith and Violet. He’d given her a small handful and encouraged her to hold it out towards the ducks to get them to come closer. Three of them took a few steps and she squealed, tossing the handful straight at them. Keith laughed and Lance melted.

“Oh my, he’s very handsome,” the woman said. Lance looked over, seeing the corner of her mouth twitch in a smile.

“Yea, he is,” Lance agreed, softly. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, his cheeks a little pink. The woman was studying him thoughtfully.

“So are you,” she pointed a finger at him. Lance laughed.

“Thanks,” he grinned and the old woman laughed too.

“You said you were having kids soon? Are you expecting?” she asked curiously, eyeing Lance’s stomach. “I’m sorry about asking so many invasive questions but I’m old. I haven’t got time to beat about the bush anymore.”

Lance laughed and placed a hand over his belly. He glanced over and waggled his fingers at Keith. His alpha had perked up and turned towards him at the sound of the laughter. Keith relaxed when their eyes met and turned back to the ducks.

“Yea,” Lance said softly, leaning closer. “I’m a few months along now…”

The old woman’s face lit up and she clasped his hand in hers. “How exciting! I thought you had a bit of the glow.”

Lance flushed, feeling both happy and a little nervous. Was it obvious? Obvious enough for this stranger to tell. Had Keith….?

As though thinking about him made him appear, Keith was suddenly at Lance’s side, the baby in his arms. Violet’s head was lolling as she fought sleep.

“I think the ducks tired her out,” Keith said. He gently set her down in the stroller and buckled her in, tucking the soft yellow blanket around her.

“This is your alpha?” the old woman leaned over to look around Lance.

“Yes, this is Keith,” Lance introduced. Keith smiled and nodded to the woman. He straightened up once the baby was tucked safely into her stroller. “It was nice to meet you,” Lance told her as he stood up. “I’m Lance, by the way.”

“Gloria. It was lovely to meet you, Lance and Keith,” the woman nodded and smiled wide. “Congratulations to both of you.”

Lance grinned and waved over his shoulder as he followed Keith back to the path. “Thanks!”

“What is she talking about?” Keith asked once they were far enough away.

Lance stopped, looking at Keith. The alpha met his gaze, looking curious. He was searching Lance’s face, knowing there was something there. Keith waited patiently and Lance knew this was the time to bring it up. He had to. It was the perfect opportunity…..

Keith looked at him expectantly, expression open and waiting. He really was handsome, wasn’t he? The thick dark hair and those gorgeous purple eyes with that perfect nose…. Damn they were going to have some good looking babies.

“Nothing,” Lance waved it off with a laugh. “She was just happy for us. She said you’re very handsome.”

“Oh.” Keith still didn’t look like he quite believed it but he didn’t press it any further.

Lance wanted to kick himself. Why had he done that??


	7. What Took so Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally tells Keith about his pregnancy.

“Where were you today?”

Lance glanced up from the email he was reading on his phone. Keith had Lance’s bathroom door open as he brushed his teeth. Setting the toothbrush down, the alpha leaned against the bathroom doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

Lance forced his face not to show annoyance at the question. He was finding that his patience was wearing a lot thinner these days and Keith especially got on Lance’s nerves. It wasn’t even Keith’s fault, he wasn’t do anything to purposely get under Lance’s skin. It was just that Lance was on edge, worried about waiting too long to tell his alpha and also not knowing how to go about fixing it. 

“Appointment,” Lance replied shortly. He shifted his body, sliding under the blankets and waiting for Keith to join him for the night. 

“I know. That’s what they said when I was looking for you today,” Keith said. He leveled Lance with a searching look but the omega offered nothing. “Plaxum said it was a doctor’s appointment,” Keith tried again. 

Lance still didn’t answer, just sat up in bed and set his phone down on the bedside table. He looked composed but underneath he was freaking out. After a long moment of silence where Lance refused to meet his eye, Keith sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. 

“Lance, is everything okay?”

“It’s fine,” Lance snapped, running a hand over his face. He was already feeling more tired than usual and keeping this from Keith was taking a bigger toll than the omega would like to admit. “It’s just a freaking doctor’s appointment, Keith.”

“You didn’t tell me about it,” Keith frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reached for Lance’s hand but the omega snatched it away. Keith’s hurt expression was like a slap in the face, making Lance’s annoyance with himself stronger. He didn’t want to take it out on his alpha but Lance just couldn’t help it. 

“So what? Do I have to tell you everything I do?” Lance crossed his arms. “Am I your slave or something?”

“Of course not!” Keith looked shocked, rearing back as though he’d been hit. “I’m just worried about you.” His voice was soft and he looked away from Lance with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.  He looked so small and vulnerable Lance wanted to reach out and hold him but instead he lashed out.

“I didn’t ask you to be worried. I can take care of myself. I’m not stupid!” Lance argued, biting his lip. 

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Keith insisted, voice rising.“You’ve been acting distant lately and I’m worried there’s something wrong but you’re not telling me. I want to help but I can’t if I don’t know what it is.”

“I don’t want your help,” Lance snapped. “I don’t want it and I don’t need it! Just mind your own business!”

“This is my business!” Keith stood, eyes boring into Lance. “You’re my omega, Lance. If there’s something wrong with you then it’s my business!”

“Something  _ wrong  _ with me?!” Lance hissed. He wished he could just make himself shut the fuck up and stopp needling Keith. _ Just tell him, you moron! _ “There sure as hell must be something wrong with me if I picked you as my alpha!”

Keith’s face paled instantly and the fight drained out of him. “You don’t mean that…”

“Don’t tell me what I mean!” Lance shouted back. 

“Is that why you went out and got pregnant by someone else?!” Keith shouted. He sounded angry but his expression was close to tears. 

Lance was instantly thrown by the accusation. “What the actual fuck…” Lance murmured, eyes wide. 

“You slut!” Keith spat. “You fucking-”

“Get out!” Lance snapped, cutting Keith off. He’d never felt so much pain as he did seeing the look on Keith’s face. 

Keith didn’t look back as he left the bedroom. 

Lance flopped down on his back with a groan and covered his face. “Por qué?” Lance groaned. “Estúpido!”

He really was the stupidest person in the whole world right now. His alpha was just worried about him and instead of telling him the good news, Lance not only insulted him and hurt him in the worst way possible, Keith actually thought Lance had cheated on him!

Groaning, Lance rolled over on to his side and curled up in a ball. Fuck, he’d made a huge mess of things. Why did Keith even put up with him when Lance’s insecurities caused nothing but problems between them? 

Lance knew he was going to have to make this up to Keith and explain the misunderstanding, if his alpha even wanted to speak to him again. He wouldn’t blame Keith if he didn’t even want to forgive him for what he’d said or hear him out. 

Lance wanted to run out to Keith right now and apologize, beg for forgiveness but knew he needed to give his alpha some time to cool off. Besides, he couldn't even trust himself not to act like an asshole all over again. 

XXXX

Lance slowly pushed the bedroom door open. He’d only managed to last a few hours before running to his alpha.  Keith made him feel safe and loved when he held Lance in his arms. Especially now when he felt so vulnerable, Lance found himself craving the feel of Keith holding him and couldn’t feel safe enough to sleep without him. 

Lance wasn’t even sure he would be awake but Keith rolled over and sat up in his bed when Lance hesitantly entered. 

“Lance?” Keith whispered like he wasn’t entirely sure that was him. Lance silently closed the door behind him and moved closer to the bed. Keith reached out, still looking at him like he wasn't sure if he was seeing things. Lance sat down and Keith placed his palm against Lance’s cheek. “Lance,” he breathed in confirmation. 

Lance nodded, leaning into the touch and placing his hand over Keith's. The alpha’s expression changed and his brows furrowed as he watched Lance uncertainty. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance said before Keith could get a single word in. “I’m so sorry, Keith! You’re right, I didn’t mean that. I didn’t mean anything of what I said. I was such an asshole, I’m so so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Keith said softly. “I was an asshole too. I didn’t mean it either.” His thumb stroked over Lance’s cheek slowly and the omega closed his eyes, breathing out softly. Keith smiled sadly, pulling away to move over and give Lance room to slip under the covers with him. 

Lance did so eagerly, though he still felt guilty for it. He didn’t feel like he deserved his alpha’s forgiveness or to feel Keith's warmth and his strong arms around him. Lance snuggled up to him, knowing that Keith wanted it too and he could at least give his alpha that. 

“It’s not okay,” Lance protested once they were curled around each other. Lance had his hand gripping gently at his alpha’s bicep, stroking his arm with his thumb. Keith’s hand ran gently over his back and it felt so nice. His lower back was aching more than usual at the end of a long day. “You were just being a good alpha and I hurt you. I said that because I knew it would hurt. You don’t deserve that. I’m the worst omega ever! Shiro never should have bought me!” 

“Lance, I said it’s okay,” Keith said more firmly. He squeezed his omega tight as Lance buried his face in Keith’s chest. “Don’t talk like that, okay?”

“Okay,” Lanec replied meekly. Keith had a warning tone to his voice and it made Lance want to argue back but he held his tongue. He forced himself to take some deep breaths, inhaling his alpha’s scent and letting it calm him. 

“So you are pregnant?” Keith asked softly. His voice was uncharacteristically timid. 

“I...I am…” Lance admitted quietly. He pulled away enough to look Keith in the eye. Both of them shifted to lay side by side. “But it’s yours. I swear on my life, Keith. It’s your baby! I haven’t told you about it because I’m...I was scared too. I didn’t know how to say it. I didn’t mean to leave things this long but the more time passed, the more awkward I felt about not having said anything.”

Keith’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. “So when we...Oh my god...The synq up...But that was….” Keith stared at his omega, finally comprehending. “Lance that was three months ago!”

“I know...” Lance murmured, looking down. “I told you I was waiting too long.”

“This whole time…” Keith whispered. His eyes trailed down and he lifted the blanket to place his hand on Lance’s stomach. “This whole time….” Keith was staring so intently at his abdomen that Lance was starting to feel self conscious. “My baby…”

Keith’s eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. His smile wasn’t like any expression Lance had ever seen on his face before. Keith had given him many looks of adoration but never something this strong. 

“How did you know?” Lance asked softly. 

“Are you kidding?” Keith raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “I could smell it on you, plain as day. By this point your hormones are so strong, it's affecting your scent. You’ve been hoarding all the blankets and basically nesting for the past month. You’re always sore and you’re tired more often and….I did notice the bump.” Keith blushed at that for some reason.

“Did you think I was getting fat?” Lance asked.

“No!” Keith said quickly.  “I just...couldn’t understand why you didn’t say anything. I figured the only reason would be because...it wasn’t mine. I didn’t smell anyone else on you so logically I knew….I didn’t really think you would but….”

“I’m sorry,” Lance apologized again. Keith didn’t have to say it out loud. Lance could tell he was reliving the nasty words Lance had said to him, taking that as proof of his worst fears being true. 

“I know,” Keith smiled softly. Lance couldn’t help but smile back as Keith leaned in slowly and pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips. 

“So...are you happy?” Lance asked, already knowing the answer. 

“I’ve never been happier,” Keith breathed, cupping Lance’s cheek. “We’re starting a family. I’m going to have a family with you!” 

Lance chuckled when Keith kissed him again. He moved in closer, letting Keith envelope him in his arms. It felt right, finally. For the first time since Lance found out, he felt like everything was exactly as it should be. 

“Why did you wait so long?” Keith asked softly. He stroked Lance’s back, somehow seeming to know that he should pay extra attention to the lower area. That felt good and Lance didn’t even have the energy to be worried anymore. 

“I didn’t know if you’d be ready,” Lance admitted. “I don’t even know if I’m ready. I don’t want things to change between us. I love you so much and I love spending  time with you. I still want you to...to want me, you know? I want you to still think of me as a lover and not just...a frumpy housewife or something.”

“Seriously?” Keith laughed. His other hand tangled in Lance’s hair and pulled him even closer against his chest, kissing the omega’s temple. “I’ve been ready since the beginning.”

“Really?” Lance sounded surprised and Keith nodded. 

“Yea,” Keith said softly. He kissed Lance again, another chaste kiss followed by one deeper and more passionate. When they broke apart, Keith’s eyes were glazed over. “Lance, this isn't going to change anything, I promise. I don’t think I could ever see you as anything but incredibly sexy. I can’t promise I won’t get weirdly possessive and protective. I can’t even promise that I won’t be nervous about getting intimate with you but I can promise I’m always going to want you. Especially now when you’re going to be glowing and swollen with my baby.”

Lance flushed at that, laughing in surprise. Keith smiled and nuzzled Lance’s nose before kissing him again. 

“Nervous?” Lance asked. “Why would you be nervous?”

“I’m always nervous about hurting you,” Keith reminded him. That was true but he’d gotten better and it had reassured him when they’d been a little rough and Lance was still fine afterwards. Keith was always very attentive and gentle when they were done but Lance could see how this might make him more weary. “I really wouldn't want to hurt you while you’re carrying our baby.”

“It’s still fine to do stuff you know,” Lance pointed out with a frown. 

“I know,” Keith shrugged. “I’m just saying, don’t be surprised if I’m nervous about it, okay? You’ll still be able to talk me into anything, just like always.” Keith grinned knowingly at his omega. “You know I can never resist you. That’s not going to change.”

Lance grinned back, leaning up to kiss him gently. “So, does that mean you’re still going to spank me for being naughty?”

“Lance,” Keith groaned, eyeing him wearily. 

“What? I was very bad,” Lance said, looking very contrite. “I think that's only fair. So I don’t do it again.”

“But you’re pregnant…” Keith protested weakly. He wasn’t super eager about the idea before and now he only became more uneasy about hurting his omega. Not that it had ever been an issue, and Keith knew Lance wasn’t exactly delicate but his protective instincts were so strong it just felt wrong. 

“So? Just because I’m pregnant you’re going to let me get away with anything?” Lance cooed. His index finger trailed lightly over Keith's collar bone. “If you do, I’m going to wind up a spoiled brat all throughout my pregnancy, you know. You should probably nip that behaviour right now…”

Keith bit his lip, hand trailing up under the back of Lance’s shirt. They both knew that Keith would let him get away with anything at all and that Lance was in no danger of becoming a spoiled brat but Keith knew what Lance was trying to do. He wanted to reassure his omega that things between them wouldn’t change in the way Lance feared they would. 

“You’re probably right,” Keith purred in his ear. His voice was low and dark, chest vibrating under Lance’s hand and making the omega shiver. “I wouldn't want you to forget your place, would I?”

Keith shifted under him, the alpha sitting up and pressing his back against the headboard. In one tug he had Lance laying across his lap. His hand traveled slowly between Lance’s shoulder blades and down his back. 

“No, we can’t have that.” Lance agreed once he’d recovered from the surprise. He turned his head and looked up at Keith demurely, eyes wide and innocent. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and Keith groaned. 

The alpha lifted one leg and draped it across the backs of Lance’s knees. A thrill went through the omega’s body at the feeling of being pinned down. Keith’s hand flattened across his shoulder blades and Lance had a hard time keeping up the act by not smiling. 

“Guess I’ll have to remind you what happens to naughty omegas,” Keith growled, nipping Lance’s ear. His other hand gave one swift tug to Lance’s pajama bottoms and pushed them down just under the swell of his ass. 

There was something exciting about being clothed but also exposed like that. Lance was already getting wet and it only got worse when Keith grabbed a handful of his ass, kneading it in his palm. Keith didn’t make much of a secret out of the fact that he loved Lance’s ass and knowing that his alpha was probably getting a thrill from seeing him like this made Lance even hotter. 

“Do you like that?” Keith breathed, his breath ghosting across Lance’s neck. His hand slid closer to Lance’s entrance. “Feels like you do. You’re so wet.”

Lance whimpered, burying his face in the blanket. Keith’s hand coming down in a firm slap made him jump a little and yelp in surprise. It was hard enough to sting but the hit had been intended as loud and showy rather than actually painful. Keith’s palm gently soothed over the reddening skin before he lifted his hand again. Lance was ready this time and squeezed his eyes shut. The next slap was similar, a slight sting but not too much pain though this time Keith grabbed a handful of his ass. 

“Nice and firm,” Keith muttered, voice dripping with want. Lance’s hormones had been all over the place with the pregnancy and Keith’s body responded to every change. Lately Lance had been finding himself hornier than usual and his scent was making sure Keith was too.

The alpha’s hand came down again, this time with a groan from Keith. Lance gripped the blanket tight in both hands, letting out a soft whimper as Keith soothed the reddening skin. 

“Such a good omega,” Keith praised sweetly. “You’ve been very bad but you’re taking your punishment so well. Maybe I should reward you.”

His hand came down again and Lance yelped like he had the first time. His hands flexed and he bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder. Keith’s face was flushed and he was looking at Lance too. His hand slid closer to Lance’s entrance, enough to coat his finger tips with slick. Keith kept eye contact as he brought the fingers up to his mouth. Lance’s eyes were wide when his alpha moaned. Keith’s eyes closed as though he were savoring the taste. 

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” Keith asked, opening his eyes slowly. 

Lance couldn’t speak, just nodded. 

“Good,” Keith leaned over, propping himself up on one elbow to kiss Lance. The omega tasted himself on the alpha’s lips. “Should I kiss it better?”

“Yes, please,” Lance managed to croak out. He looked up at Keith from under his lashes and was pretty sure he heard the alpha’s breath catch in his throat. 

Keith shifted Lance’s body off of him with ease, the omega still on his stomach. He crossed his arms under his head and watched Keith slide down the bed. Lance’s eyes closed and he groaned when Keith’s lips made contact with his inflamed skin. The kisses were light, so soft they were barely there. His hands cupped Lance’s ass very gently, thumbs stroking over red skin. The noises Keith made….

Lance groaned when his alpha suddenly lifted up and his tongue slid slowly across Lance’s entrance. When he did it again, the omega shuddered and moaned his name. 

“Use your words,” Keith instructed. He pressed the length of his body against Lance’s back, hands planted firmly on either side of the omega’s body to keep his weight off. Keith kissed the back of Lance’s neck and nipped gently. 

“Please...fuck me…” Lance whispered. He turned his head to look back at Keith. The alpha looked momentarily taken aback but quickly recovered. 

“Of course,” He purred, shifting on to his knees and tugging Lance’s pajama bottoms down further. “Anything for such a good omega.”

Lance whimpered again. He slid his knees up to either side of his body, level with his ribs. Keith groaned from behind him, hand resting briefly on Lance’s lower back. 

Lance couldn’t see but he heard the unmistakable sound of Keith pushing his pajama bottoms down. Only a moment later, the head of his alpha’s cock pushed against his waiting entrance. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked softly. One hand rested on Lance’s shoulder, the other gripping the base of his cock. Keith's thumb gently rubbed against the fabric of Lance’s tank top. 

“Yes,” Lance said quickly. “Please, Keith.”

Thankfully, Keith didn’t take much more convincing and pushed himself slowly into his omega. Lance groaned, letting his head drop down. His forehead rested on the pillow and he breathed in the strong scent of his alpha. Behind him, Keith grunted as he bottomed out. His hand was suddenly on Lance's hips in a gentle grip as he started moving. 

They worked well together and in a few seconds had established a slow, steady rhythm. Keith once again thanked the powers that be for Lance and his flexible hips. He moved back and forth with relative ease, Keith doing little more than gently guiding his cock to meet Lance’s thrusts. 

He allowed Lance to whimper and moan for a little while, not fully satisfying his omega’s needs right away. When Lance shook slightly, Keith suddenly shifted up on his knees, hands braced on either side of Lance’s head and pushing into him even deeper. Lance cried out at first but it slowly settled into a whimper. Keith went slow, trying a few different angles before finding what he was looking for. 

Lance’s back arched and he pushed back against Keith’s hips. The alpha held himself up with just one arm, bringing his other hand to Lance’s hip and guiding it as he picked up the pace. Lance groaned, clutching at the pillow under his head. 

“Ah! Keith! Fuck…” Lance groaned, his eyes closing tight. His cock rubbed against the blanket underneath him and he cried out again when Keith bit down on his shoulder. “Fuck!”

Keith didn’t waste breath on anything other than groaning Lance’s name and panting heavily. He squeezed his eyes shut as Lance tightened around him. “Ah, shit!” Keith swore to himself, hips stuttering. He bit his lip, trying to think of something to distract him because he wasn’t going to last much longer. “You better fucking cum,” Keith demanded, voice low and husky in Lance’s ear. The alpha nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck, grazing his teeth over Lance’s bond mark. Lance loved it when Keith was demanding and the alpha knew it. 

“I’m gonna...I’m…I’m gonna…” Lance blubbered.

Keith forced himself to hold back as he slammed harder against Lance’s sweet spot until the omega cried out. His body shook under Keith and finally he let himself cum with a long groan. The alpha’s hips snapped forward and filled his omega.

Lance lay there, breathing hard with Keith’s weight on his back. He almost felt like he could fall asleep right there if it weren’t for his hips cramping up a little in that position. Groaning, Lance started to shift and Keith quickly pulled out, moving on to his side. Lance rolled on to his back and stretched his legs out. Keith watched, lifting himself up on his elbow. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. His palm traced Lance’s cheek and down his neck, stopping so his thumb could trace over the omega’s bond mark. Keith looked up, meeting Lance’s eyes. The omega smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. Keith gladly obliged and Lance slipped his hand into the alpha’s hair. 

“Yea,” Lance finally answered once he’d pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith smiled, kissing him again. He pulled back to look down at Lance’s body, placing a hand over his abdomen. Lance’s shivering pulled him from his thoughts and Keith quickly tucked the blankets around them both. He shuffled closer and held Lance against him, kissing the top of his head lovingly. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance said again, voice muffled against Keith's chest. 

“It’s okay,” Keith assured him, gently stroking Lance’s hair. “I understand. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Just sleep now.”

It was already pretty late, or early depending on how you look at it. Neither of them had slept at all since the fight and now they were even more tired out than before. Lance felt the exhaustion hit him suddenly and he nodded in agreement. Keith’s hand rubbing his back and the alpha’s heartbeat against his ear were too hard to resist. He fell asleep feeling safe, warm and happy. 


	8. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith tell everyone about the newest addition to their little family and do some shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dunno if I actually mentioned anything about Lance's dad but when I tried writing about him it just didn't work. Apparently in this story he's been in Cuba for awhile on work/visa reasons so Lance hasn't seen him much lately.

Their first order of business was to tell everyone else the good news. Lance felt even more anxious about it than he should have. Everyone was going to wonder what took them so long and the fight was still so fresh in Lance’s mind. If anything, he wanted to keep this just between the two of them for awhile but he’d missed that opportunity by a mile. 

“We don’t have to do anything too out there,” Keith reassured him as they laid on Lance’s bed. The omega had his head on Keith’s chest, tucked up under his chin. One of Keith’s arms draped over Lance’s hip, the other hand rubbing his lower back. 

“I know,” Lance murmured, nuzzling against him. He felt safe like this, cuddled in his alpha’s arms in the comfortable nest of bedding. The thought of being around other people was unpleasant right now. 

“We’ll invite your family over for dinner and tell them then,” Keith suggested. “We can tell the Matt and Shiro tonight if you want to.”

“I guess so,” Lance sighed, not sounding over eager at the idea. Keith didn’t say anything, just let him settle and relax. 

“We don’t have to tell them the real reason we waited so long to share the news,” Keith took a wild stab at what he thought was bothering his omega. “We’ll tell them whatever you want.”

“Really?” Lance tilted his head to look up at him. Keith felt relief at having guessed correctly. He nodded seriously, brushing Lance’s hair back. The omega sighed and buried his face in Keith’s chest. 

Keith kept quiet, not sure what might help and what had a better chance of annoying Lance. His soothing touch on the omega’s back and gentle fingers trailing through his hair did more than any words could anyways. Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head and the omega looked up at him slowly. Keith felt his face redden at the adoring look on Lance’s face. Keith cupped his cheek in one hand, his arm tightening around the omega’s waist and tugging him closer. 

“Keith,” Lance laughed, wiggling in his grasp. 

“Sorry,” Keith apologised, loosening his arm quickly. He hadn't meant to grip Lance so hard but he just wanted him as close as possible. 

“It’s okay,” Lance’s voice was almost a whisper. He tilted Keith’s face towards him and kissed him gently. Keith made a soft noise that sent vibrations through Lance’s lips and made him laugh when he pulled away. Keith gave a lopsided smile as he trailed his hand down Lance’s arm. He still felt warmer than usual but at least Keith knew for sure that it wasn’t from any illness.

He was gentle as he kissed Lance’s forehead and tugged him firmly against his chest again. Sighing, Keith closed his eyes, feeling a lot better. It just seemed right to have Lance so close. Lance and the baby. 

That honestly scared him, the idea that he was now holding two people that meant the world to him. There were now two people for him to worry about and they were both here in his arms. Lance made a happy sound and rubbed his chest and Keith felt like everything was alright again. 

“We’ll have to get baby stuff,” Keith finally spoke again. 

“We have some baby stuff that Violet outgrew. She doesn’t need the crib anymore,” Lance replied, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Keith frowned. “Yea, but we’ll still need lots of other things like toys and blankets and stuff. We’ll have to get a room ready and everything.”

“We do have another six months, more or less,” Lance reminded him, patting his stomach affectionately. 

“It just feels so fast,” Keith said softly as he stroked Lance’s hair. “I’m excited…” He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed to admit that. It should have been obvious. Of course he would be excited about the birth of his first child. 

“Yea?” Lance asked softly. He shifted, moving up Keith’s body and resting his head on the pillow next to his alpha’s. “Have you thought about names, yet?”

Keith blinked at him. “No?” he replied. “We don’t even know if it's going to be a boy or girl or anything.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Lance shrugged. “We can have a few names ready and decide when it comes.”

Keith nodded slowly but was still drawing a blank on any potential names that he might like. “Do you want the sex to be a surprise?’ Lance asked, propping himself up on one elbow. Keith turned his head and looked up at his omega. He reached out and touched Lance’s cheek. 

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Keith shrugged. 

“I kinda want it to be a surprise,” Lance admitted. Keith nodded, willing to go with that. 

“Sure. What colour do you want to do the nursery?”Keith turned on his side and Lance settled down, facing him. 

“You’re jumping ahead a bit,” Lance laughed but Keith shrugged one shoulder. 

“Not that fast,” he argued. “What about yellow?”

Lance looked surprised by Keith’s serious demeanor. “That would be nice,” he agreed. “With a blue border around the top?”

Keith nodded solemnly. “Yea.” 

Lance had to laugh even as Keith frowned at him. “Sorry,” Lance waved his hand apologetically. “It’s just that you’re so serious.”

“Yea?” Keith replied, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “It is serious.”

“I know but…” Lance shook his head.”It's just kinda cute.”

Keith flushed and turned his face away briefly. Lance chuckleed, placing a hand on the side of Keith’s face and tilting it back towards him. Without saying anything, Lance leaned in and kissed him. 

“Thank you,” Lance murmured, stroking Keith’s cheek with his thumb. Keith didn’t respond, just leaned in for another kiss. 

XXXX

Telling Matt, Shiro and Pidge went a lot better than Lance had expected. 

“I knew it!” Pidge exclaimed, hitting the table with the heel of her hand. Matt just laughed beside her and Shiro shook his head at them, smiling at the couple across the table. 

“Congratulations,” he said softly, bouncing Violet on his knee. 

“Thanks,” Keith nodded. There was a mutual understanding in their eyes and Lance had the feeling that they were having some sort of psychic conversation a lot deeper than the one they were sharing with everyone else. 

Lance looked up at Keith, feeling his alpha squeeze his hand. Keith turned to him with one of the biggest smiles Lance had ever seen on his face. For a moment, his mind went blank and Lance just stared. Then Keith laughed and Lance knew he was officially screwed. His face melted into a loving expression as he gazed at his alpha. Pidge made a gagging noise and Lance turned to glare at her, effectively ruining the moment. 

“We invited Lance’s mom and his brothers and sisters over for dinner tomorrow to tell them,” Keith was saying. Lance tried to tune himself into the conversation but the way that Keith was gently rubbing his thumb against Lance’s bicep was very distracting. Lance leaned into him, his head on Keith’s shoulder. 

“That’s so exciting,” Shiro smiled at the omega. “I bet you’re looking forward to it.”

Lance didn’t miss the way Keith’s arm around his shoulders tightened and his jaw clenched when Shiro’s attention was on his omega. Lance placed a soothing hand on Keith’s thigh and stroked over the alpha’s knee with his thumb. Keith’s body relaxed against him. 

“Yea, I think my mom will be even more excited than we are,” Lance laughed. 

When Lance had phoned his mom and asked her to bring everyone to dinner, she had practically squealed in delight before asking if he had a special announcement. Lance was pretty sure she must have known. At the time he’d just laughed and told her that maybe he did but she would just have to come to dinner to find out. 

XXXX

It wasn’t the first time his mother had been over to dinner with them. Lance and Keith had invited her to come when Keith had first claimed Lance. It was a little awkward but they’d both agreed they needed to announce their relationship, especially considering his mother had been so concerned about Lance that she’d come to find him. 

Lance was helping Shay in the kitchen when he heard voices out in the hall. One he easily recognised as Keith and the others must be his mother and siblings. When he came out to meet them his mother was still greeting Keith, kissing him on both cheeks. The alpha blushed but he looked pleased. All three of Lance’s sisters had come, one older and two younger. Only his younger brother had come but that's okay, the other two were probably busy with their own families.

“Mama!” Lance grinned as he held his arms out for one of his mother’s hugs. 

“Mijo!” she grinned and hugged him tight. Lance closed his eyes and enveloped his mother in his long arms. When he opened them again, Keith was watching him with a smile. Lance’s baby sister was at his side, lenaing into him and tugging his arm around like a toy. Keith didn’t seem to mind it very much. 

“My turn, Mama!” Suddenly his big sister was forcing her way in, hugging Lance too. Like their mother, she was a lot stronger than she looked. 

The greetings took quite a while but amidst the exclamations and hugs, Shay stuck her head into the front hall and announced that dinner was ready whenever they were. 

“C’mon, Mama,” Lance offered her his arm and she took it with a smile. Keith walked closely behind them with Lance’s little sisters on either side, not willing to be more than a few steps away. 

Lance pulled out a chair for his mother and kissed her on the cheek when she sat down before circling the table to take a seat beside his alpha. Keith pulled his chair out for him and kissed him when he sat. 

Lance caught his mother’s eyes but she only smiled in response. Lance winked and she looked quickly towards Keith. 

“What?” the alpha asked but Lance just shook his head while Mrs. McClain waved her hand as though to say it was nothing important. 

“So, how is work going Keith? I hear you’re very busy.”

Keith didn’t have much choice but to forget whatever it was the two had been smiling about and engage Lance’s mother in conversation. 

Being teased by his older sister and listening to the younger kids squabbling and asking questions should have been enough to distract Lance but his gaze kept shifting over to Keith and his mother. Their conversation was just basic small talk but something about the way they spoke and smiled at each other seemed...intimate? No, that wasn’t really the right word. It was familiar, certainly. Not that it was particularly strange considering Keith had met his mother many times and they got along surprisingly well. When Lance had pointed that out, Keith had laughed and said he wasn’t surprised considering everything they had in common. He still remembered teh fond look Keith had given him after he asked what exactly Keith had in common with his mother.  _ “Loving you.” _

“Uncle Keith, can we go in the pool?” Lance’s youngest sister asked suddenly from his mother’s side. “You said we could go in the pool next time we come visit you.”

“If it’s okay with your mom,” Keith nodded. 

“Wait,” Mrs. McClain chided her youngest. “Después de la cena.”

“When did he say that?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. His mother and older sister exchanged a look. 

“Last time he was at out house,” Lance’s brother piped up. 

“I don't remember that,” Lance said slowly. He tried to think of the last time they'd been to visit his family and the conversation that might have led to Keith making that promise. 

“You were probably in the kitchen,” Keith waved it off. Lance shrugged one shoulder, figuring that was probably true. Before they could talk anymore about it, Shay was bringing in desert and they were all thoroughly distracted. 

About a half hour later, Keith was pouring wine for Lance’s mother and sister in the sitting room while his younger siblings played in the pool with Matt, Pidge and Violet. 

“You remembered my favorite, Mijo,” Lance’s mother inhaled the scent of the wine before taking a small sip. 

“What’s the occasion?” his sister asked, raising her eyebrow as she locked eyes with him over the rim of her wine glass. 

Lance and Keith looked at each other, Keith reaching for Lance’s hand and giving it a squeeze. He smiled softly and nodded his head. The omega took a breath to steady his excitement. 

“We have an announcement to make,” Lance said, face already heating up. Keith’s other arm snaked around his shoulders and Lance turned to him with a smile. “I’m pregnant,” he grinned, turning back to his mother and sister. 

The two women faced him with eager grins but as soon as the words left his lips, their expressions changed from excitement to shock and their mouths dropped open. For some reason, they both turned sharply towards Keith at the exact same moment as though seeking confirmation. 

Keith gave a small nod and looked over at Lance with a smile. “I just found out yesterday,” he said. Lance frowned, wondering why Keith felt the need to add that part. 

“That’s wonderful, mi amor!” his mother exclaimed, seeming to come out of her spell. Lance wondered why they were so shocked when it seemed like they had been waiting for him to make the announcement the whole night. But, the hugs that he was suddenly being pulled into distracted him. He laughed when the women grabbed Keith too but surprisingly, instead of looking uncomfortable, Keith seemed to be enjoying it. 

“I’ll skype your father as soon as I get home,” his mother promised. She looked at her watch and bit her lip. “What time would it be in Cuba?’ she mused, doing the calculations in her head. 

“How far along are you?” his sister interrupted their mother’s thinking out loud. She picked up her wine glass and settled back into the couch, ready to give the third degree. Lance couldn’t help but laugh at her expression. It was so familiar and she clearly expected to get the answers she was looking for. His older sister was the only alpha so far. All of Lance’s older brothers had presented as Beta and the other sisters were still too young yet. 

“Three months,” Lance replied without missing a beat. “I kept waiting for the right time and it just never came.” He shrugged one shoulder, trying to look casual. Keith’s hand was suddenly squeezing his and Lance looked over with a smile. 

His sister looked like she was about to ask something else but her mother jumped in. “Do you have any names picked out yet?”

Lance shook his head. “Not yet. We’re working on it,” he replied. Lance caught Keith’s eye as he squeezed his hand. Lance turned back to his family, watching his sister’s eyes moving from his face to Keith’s and back again. “What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” she replied, waving it off. “So, tell us everything! Well maybe not everything. Who have you told? Are you going to have a baby shower? Are your ankles swelling yet? Do you have a bump? Can I feel it?”

Lance laughed before launching into answering the questions one by on, leaning heavily into his alpha. Keith lifted his arm and gently draped it around Lance’s shoulders.

XXXX

“Wow,” Keith said for about the fiftieth time. Lance had to keep stopping to make up for Keith’s slow pace. It was taking twice the length of time it should to get from the ultrasound room back to the parkade. 

Keith didn't put the photos down since the ultrasound technician had handed them over. Lance stopped once again, looking over his shoulder at Keith as he stared at the photos and more or less shuffled down the hallway. 

“Keith, c’mon,” Lance laughed, putting his arm around his alpha and steering him forward. “You can look at those all you want when we get home.”

Keith glanced at Lance, looking down at his stomach and then back at the pictures. “Wow,” he said again. Laughing, Lance plucked the photos out of Keith’s hand and slipped them into his back pocket. 

“Okay, man. Seriously. I’ll give them back at home.”

Keith frowned but didn’t say anything else. He slipped his arm around Lance’s waist and walked with their sides touching from shoulder to hip. 

“Still in the mood to go baby shopping?” Keith asked once they were in sight of the car. 

“Yea,” Lance nodded. He waited for Keith to unlock it before sliding in the car. As Keith got in and buckled his seat belt, Lance watched him closely. “You okay?” he asked softly. 

Keith didn’t respond. He focused his attention on driving and turned his gaze out the windshield. It all seemed to be happening so fast but he knew that was because he’d missed the first few months of the pregnancy. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said softly. 

“Huh?” Lance turned away from looking out the window and blinked at Keith. 

“I’m sorry I missed the whole first trimester of your pregnancy,” Keith elaborated. He still wasn't looking at Lance so he didn’t see the omega frown.

“You didn’t miss it,” Lance argued. 

“I wasn’t exactly there for you during it,” Keith replied, shooting Lance a sharp look. “I’m sorry I never noticed anything. I guess I was too scared to confront you. I thought whatever was going on with you couldn't have been good news or you would have told me. So I sort of let you deal with whatever it was because I just...didn’t want to know…” Keith was ashamed to admit it even to himself.

“I should have told you,” Lance admitted right away. “I don’t know why I didn’t. I don't know why I was so nervous but I was. I almost didn’t even want it to be true at first.”

“Why not?” Keith asked softly. His eyes slid over to analyze Lance’s profile. The omega had his elbow on the door and his chin in his hand. 

“I told you. I don’t want anything to change. I love you and I love being with you. I didn’t want anything to jeopardize what we have. I’m from a big family. I’ve seen how much work kids are and the toll it takes,” Lance sighed. He looked over and suddenly he was smiling as he placed a gentle hand on Keith’s upper thigh. “I know that was silly.”

“It’s okay.” Keith took one hand off the wheel and placed it over top of Lance’s. He gave a gentle squeeze.  “I understand it. I guess we both have some work to do with communication.”

“You could say that,” Lance laughed. 

There was a brief pause as the omega looked out the window again, glancing around. “Where are we?”

“I told you,” Keith pulled the car into a parking spot and put it into park. “We’re going to get baby stuff.” Keith got out and moved around the car to open the door for him. 

Lance looked up at the building as he stepped out. He sort of remembered coming here with Matt and Shiro and mostly goofing around with Keith rather than actually being useful. But the two of them wound up carrying most of the stuff so at least that was helpful. 

Keith wrapped an arm around his waist as he led him into the store. 

“Where should we start?” Lance asked, taking a look around the place. 

“There’s clothes over there. That’s a good spot to start, right?” Keith shrugged as he led Lance over. 

“Everything’s so itty bitty!” Lance squealed, taking a tiny onesie off the rack. “Look at those little shoes!”

Keith laughed. “They look like Violet’s stuff.”

“Yea I know, but she’s a lot bigger now. I forgot how tiny she was,” Lance shrugged. It was true, she was a very healthy baby and had grown significantly in the last eight months. “The baby can probably use some of her stuff she’s outgrown already. She has so many clothes she can’t even wear it all before she grows out of it.”

“That’s true. I guess we all kind of went overboard with shopping for her,” Keith agreed like they weren’t about to do the same thing with the new baby. 

“Yea, but it’s so easy when everything is this freaking cute!” Lance exclaimed, picking up a tiny bib decorated with little yellow duckies. “I love this!”

“What about this one?” Keith asked, holding up a onesie with a hippo and an alligator on it. 

“You and your hippos,” Lance shook his head but there was an affectionate tone to his voice and he leaned over to kiss his alpha. “You’re so cute.”

Keith flushed a little when Lance pulled back. The alpha’s eyes darted over to the left before fixing on Lance’s face. “Do that again,” he said softly.

Smirking, Lance fulfilled the request and leaned in to kiss his alpha again. “Good?”

Keith looked off to the left again before nodding. “Good,” he agreed, reaching for Lance’s hand. 

Curious, the omega glanced over in the direction Keith had been looking and saw an alpha with his back to them looking at a display of strollers. 

“You trying to put on a show?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“He was looking at you,” Keith shrugged. Lance tried to give him a stern look but couldn’t stop his mouth from smiling. Keith looked apologetic anyway. “C’mon, there’s lots to look at,” the alpha tugged on his hand, leading Lance around the store. 

Of course, Keith insisted that Lance not carry anything. He relented on a pack of bottles but that was all the alpha would allow. At one point he even unzipped his black hoodie and made Lance wear it. Despite the fact that he was not at all cold and the sleeves were a little short for him at the wrist, the omega humored him. Apparently, Keith wanted to make sure his scent was on him because he was convinced there were at least two alphas in the store eyeing him up. 

“Keith, that’s dumb,” Lance grumbled, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows to make it more comfortable. “For one thing, I already smell like you. We live together, your scent is literally all over me at all times. I also have a bond mark and oh yea, I’m pregnant with your child. What would another alpha want with an omega that’s already pregnant?”

Keith mumbled something that Lance couldn't catch. 

“Huh?” he asked, frowning. Keith just shook his head. 

“Nothing, never mind. Just...humor me, okay?” 

Lance sighed but nodded his head. “Yea, yea. I’m wearing it. See?” Lance spread out his arms to show off the hoodie. “Here, I’ll even do this.” Lance took a step forward, placing a hand on Keith's hip and leaning in to kiss him. It wasn’t just a quick peck either. Several other customers had to edge around them while they stood their, locked at the lips. 

“Better?’ Lance asked softly when he pulled away. 

Keith smiled. “Better.”


	9. Two More Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's strange behavior puts Lance on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashback and the bold is text messages. Thanks for all the comments, guys! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think. I love hearing your theories about what's going to happen next! It honestly gives me life and you guys are the reason I've been able to edit these chapters and get them out so quickly even though I've been chopping and adding so much.

“Two more weeks, Keith? That’s ridiculous!” Lance threw his hands in the air and let out a grunt of frustration.

“No it’s not! You’re almost five months now, Lance. There’s no need for you to keep working. You have to start looking after yourself,” Keith argued, taking a step forward. He hesitated, both hands reaching out towards his omega. Lance crossed his arm in a huff, watching Keith’s expression. The alpha couldn’t seem to stand more than a foot away from him at any given time. It was starting to get a little much for Lance, as easy going as he was.

“Oh, so I’m not looking after myself? We’re back to this again? I’m a terrible parent, right?” Lance spat, eyes narrowing at Keith.

“What? No! I didn’t…” Keith sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s not what I’m saying!”

“Then what are you saying, huh?” Lance asked. He scowled but took a few steps towards him, close enough to poke his alpha in the chest.

Lance was so close that Keith had to look up a bit to meet his eyes. “You know what I’m saying,” Keith muttered, dropping his gaze once he saw the anger in Lance’s expression.

“No, I don’t think I do,” Lance replied but the fight had gone out of his voice and he dropped his arms down to his sides.

“I’m worried about you, Lance,” Keith said softly. He chanced a glance up at his omega before averting his gaze off to the side. “I’m worried that you’re not allowing your body the rest that it needs. You always have trouble sleeping lately but you still get up early for your yoga before work. In the middle of the day you’re exhausted and by the end your feet always hurt so much. You don’t eat enough either. You never eat breakfast anymore and-”

“I feel queasy in the mornings,” Lance replied defensively. “When I get to work I don’t have time and….” The omega trailed off as Keith met his eyes. “Okay, I know…”

Keith looked at him hopefully, arms rising a few inches in question. Lance gave him a small smile before wrapping his own arms around his alpha. Keith sighed in relief and tugged Lance in close, nuzzling his omega’s neck and inhaling his scent.

“You smell so good…” Keith murmured and Lance laughed. After a long time holding each other, Lance finally pulled away.

“Okay, two weeks,” Lance agreed, leaning in to kiss Keith’s lips. The alpha kissed him back, a lot hungrier than Lance had expected.

“Sorry,” Keith apologised, blushing as he broke the kiss.

“It’s okay,” Lance replied, his voice coming out quietly. It had surprised him, the forcefulness of the kiss. For the past few weeks all of Keith’s kisses had been chaste and gentle, even when they made love Keith didn’t seem to be getting into it quite as much. “Just...wasn’t expecting that.”

Keith looked away again and Lance stepped closer, arms circling his alpha’s shoulders. Keith’s hands were instantly on his lower back, rubbing soothing circles over the tight muscles.

“Is everything okay with you?” Lance asked softly. He suddenly realised that he was swaying slowly, gently rocking his alpha. He knew Keith’s eyes were closed without having to look at his face.

“Yea,” Keith replied quietly. “I love you so much, Lance.”

A little thrown by that response, Lance cleared his throat. In that brief moment he felt Keith’s entire body stiffen. “I love you too,” Lance said, trying not to rush the words but still get them out fast. “So much, Keith.”

The alpha’s body instantly relaxed again and Lance buried his face in Keith’s shoulder. The long moment of silence was broken by Lance’s teasing voice. “I know you want me to stay home so I’m not around any other alphas during the day.”

“What? No… That’s not… I didn’t…. I wasn’t…..” Keith stuttered, his face reddening. Lance pulled away enough to look him in the eye. “Okay, maybe that’s a little tiny part of it,” the alpha finally admitted with a sigh and looked away.

Lance just laughed and kissed him, squeezing his alpha tightly for a brief moment before pulling away. “Okay, I’m heading to my yoga class,” Lance told him, pausing at the door to grab his mat.

“Are you sure you should?” Keith asked, worrying at his bottom lip as he watched his omega sling the strap over his shoulder. He eyed the mat as though judging the weight.

“Considering it’s a _prenatal_ yoga class I think I’ll be fine,” Lance replied, rolling his eyes. Keith’s shoulders slumped a little. “Don’t worry, there’s not even going to be any alphas to check out my ass. Everyone in the class is pregnant and the instructor is this like this 60 year old omega whose had like six kids with her alpha.”

“Well, do you want me to drive you at least?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head. “No, it’s fine. The class is like an hour long. I’ll barely even be gone an hour and a half, okay?”

Keith looked like he wanted to protest but stopped when Lance raised an eyebrow. The alpha let out a sigh instead. They had talked about it already, Lance insisting that they start communicating more openly and as such had been letting Keith know when he was overstepping. Keith was trying his best not to annoy him but on the other hand he just couldn’t stop worrying.

“Okay,” Keith said softly. “Love you.” The alpha looked up with a small smile that Lance returned.

“Love you too,” he said, blowing Keith a kiss before exiting the bedroom. Lance was at the end of the hall before he remembered that he’d left his water bottle on the bedside table. Not bothering to knock, Lance just pushed the bedroom door open and went in, going straight for the forgotten item.

“Sorry, I just forgot-” Lance cut himself off as he glanced over at Keith and caught the alpha quickly removing his cell phone from his ear and hitting the button to end a call. “Who were you talking to?”

“Work,” Keith replied quickly. Lance frowned, glancing from Keith’s face to the phone in his hand.

“Okay, well don’t work too hard,” he said slowly, grabbing the bottle and heading for the door once again.

“I won’t,” Keith assured him, giving a small wave. Lance glanced at the phone once more before leaving the room.

By the time he reached the car, Lance had decided not to let the strange behaviour bother him.

XXXX

Lance crawled into bed with a yawn, having to position himself carefully in order to get comfortable next to Keith. It was tricky having a much larger belly than he was used to and sometimes Lance just couldn't help feeling ridiculously big.

Lance’s annoyance with his new figure was more than matched by Keith’s adoration of it. He spent an awful lot of time caressing Lance’s stomach and placing soft kisses over his skin. Even when Lance did bother wearing a shirt to bed, Keith would just push the material up to run his hands over the swell of it his omega’s stomach. That definitely made Lance feel a lot better about himself.

Today Lance hadn’t bothered with a shirt, just some loose shorts. He’d found himself getting too warm lately. Keith turned on his side, waiting for Lance to settle before placing a hand on Lance’s belly.

“Are they kicking today?” he asked in awe.

Lance laughed and shook his head. Ever since Keith had felt a kick last week, he’d been obsessed with it. “Only a little,” Lance shrugged.

Keith nodded, looking somewhat disappointed. He curled up at Lance’s side, burying his face in Lance’s neck with his hand on his omega’s stomach. Lance smiled, running his fingers through Keith's hair absently as his eyes closed.

“How are you feeling?” Keith asked, looking up at him. “Tired?”

“A little,” Lance admitted. He shifted onto his side, their faces only a few inches apart. “But not _too_ tired.”

Keith jumped and his eyes widened comically when he felt Lance’s palm make contact with his crotch. The omega grinned, leaning in to kiss his alpha’s neck. He felt Keith shiver and a soft groan escaped him before Keith was wrapping his hand around Lance’s wrist and gently tugging it away.

“Not...not right now…” Keith said weakly.

Lance pouted at him. Keith had said that to him two nights in a row already. He had let it go the other times with a smile and a peck on the lips. Tonight he was too upset not to push a little. It wasn’t fair. Why didn’t Keith ever seem to want him anymore?

“Why not?” Lance demanded. He knew he sounded like a brat and he knew it was an asshole thing to do but he wanted Keith to be honest with him. “If you don't want to then just say it.”

“What do you mean?” Keith frowned. He looked honestly confused which only annoyed Lance further.

“You always say the same thing. ‘Not now’ like we’re going to do it later or something but lately every time I try you shut me down,” Lance huffed. “Just tell me the truth.”

“That is the truth,” Keith blinked at him, still not comprehending. “I just...don’t want to right now…” He looked away, unable to meet Lance’s eye. It was too late. His omega could already tell it was a lie.

“You never want to,” Lance replied in a huff. “Just tell me you never want to. I hate when you try to spare my feelings.”

“Spare your feelings?” Keith repeated blankly. Lance frowned and rolled on to his other side, back facing his alpha.

“You never want me anymore,” Lance mumbled, pulling the blanket up. “You haven’t touched me in two weeks.”

“I have so!” Keith sounded mortally offended. Lance was pretty sure he even heard the alpha gasp. “I was just touching you!”

“You know what I mean,” Lance snapped. Keith tried to tug the blanket away from his face but Lance snatched it back and grunted. “Just go to sleep. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Lance...please….” Keith said, voice soft. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and refused to look at him. Finally he heard Keith sigh and settle down behind him. “I’m sorry. I just...I’m worried about you.”

Lance still didn’t respond as Keith draped an arm across his waist. Lance allowed it, basking in the warmth and comfort. He was still silent as Keith nuzzled against his back.

Lance wasn’t really pissed. He was hurt. Even with an alpha as amazing and dedicated as Keith, Lance never really got over his insecurities. It just hurt when he was constantly being pushed away and Keith still didn’t understand what was wrong. If Keith would just tell him he didn’t want anything to do with him until the pregnancy was over, at least Lance would understand that.

Keith pressed his lips to the back of Lance’s neck and the omega felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. Hesitantly, Lance laced his fingers with Keith’s. They still didn’t say anything to each other, just laying together and thinking.

“I’m sorry,” Keith’s voice came from behind him. “I’m just worried about hurting you. I’m so scared about anything happening to you or the baby.”

“Nothing is going to happen to us,” Lance replied firmly. Keith made a soft noise of acknowledgement and kissed the back of his neck again.

“I know,” he said quietly, his arm tightening around Lance.

Sighing, the omega gently stroked the back of Keith's hand with his thumb. “It’s okay, Keith,” he said quietly, bringing the back of his alpha’s hand up to his mouth to kiss. “I love you, okay? You know it, I know it. I love you and everything is going to be fine. This isn’t...It’s not going to end up like your family did.” Keith was silent but Lance could feel the alpha against his back, the entire lengths of their bodies pressed tightly together.

“What if you can’t help it though?” Keith asked quietly. “What if you don’t want to leave but something bad happens?”

“Like what?” Lance asked patiently.

“I don’t know,” Keith sighed. “I just worry.”

“I know you do,” Lance gently squeezed the alpha’s hand. He couldn't be annoyed with Keith for too long but it was honestly getting ridiculous at this point. “Maybe just try worrying about stuff that’s actually worth worrying over. Being worried about sex is kind of dumb.”

“It’s not that,” Keith murmured, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. The omega didn’t need to see his face to know he was blushing.

“What is it then?” Lance asked. Keith clammed up, just squeezing him tighter.

“Nothing,” Keith replied eventually.

“Keith,” Lance said in a warning tone. He’d already chastised Keith about not opening up.

“It’s really nothing,” Keith repeated in a much more confident voice. Lance almost believed it. “I’m just...being dumb.”

Lance stayed quiet, waiting for more but nothing else came. “Alright,” Lance sighed. “I love you.” He turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder.

“Love you too,” Keith replied, leaning up to kiss him before dropping back down and nuzzling into Lance’s neck. “Good night.” He squeezed Lance tight against him and the omega shuffled back a bit, pressing into his alpha and getting comfortable.

“Good night.”

XXXX

“Hello?” Lance greeted offhandedly as he answered the phone. He’d barely stepped in the door and set his yoga mat down when his cell phone went off.

“Hi, Lance.”

The omega paused, trying the place the voice. He knew it but no names were popping up. “What’s up?’ he asked to cover it.

“Sorry to bug you but I’m looking for Keith? He didn’t answer his phone and we’re in the middle of closing a deal. I know you guys have something going on or else he wouldn’t have taken a personal day. It will only take a second.”

“Personal day?”

That was the only thing that stuck in Lance’s mind. Keith had told him he was going in to work today. He’d left this morning at the usual time and everything.

“Yea, um, that was all he said. He was here for a few hours this morning but had to go,” the voice replied uncertainty. “I didn’t ask about it.”

“Right. Yea,” Lance covered up quickly. “Of course. He’s not with me right now but when I see him I’ll let him know to call the office.”

“Thanks, that would be great,” the voice sounded relieved.

“No problem,” Lance replied a little too cheerily. He hung up, letting this information sink in.

So, Keith had lied to him about being at work and lied to work about a personal emergency. What did that mean? Lance told himself not to start jumping to conclusions. 'Just ask Keith when he gets home,'  he thought. The only problem was, Lance’s mind was already spinning a story.

What was a pregnant omega supposed to think when his alpha lied to him about where he was? Obviously, Lance’s first thought was that Keith was seeing someone he didn’t want Lance to know about. But Keith wouldn’t do that, would he? Hunk was right, he didn’t seem the type but then again, Lance felt increasingly vulnerable the more this pregnancy went on.

Lance made his way up to his bedroom and ran a warm bath. He stood for an overly long time, looking at the assortment of salts and bubbles and bombs before choosing a jar of lavender bath salts to add to the water. Lance set his phone down on the edge of the tub as he slowly lowered his body into the bath. The warm water felt good. It was almost instant relief for his sore and aching muscles. Lance leaned back, closing his eyes and letting the tension drain out of him.

So far, every headache or back pain he complain about was seen to by his alpha right away. Keith spent hours massaging his shoulders and back, running warm baths and getting him cool compresses to put over his eyes. When he sat for any length of time Keith was instantly setting a footstool under his feet and massaging his ankles.

Lance’s hand absently ran over the swell of his belly, thinking about Keith nuzzling it with his cheek and murmuring something to the baby inside. He knew Keith was excited about their child, excited to be a father.

_“I want to be a real parent. I want to look after my baby and take care of them and make them feel loved because...I know what it’s like to feel like no one is there to protect you. Like no one loves you.”_ That’s what Keith had confessed to him just the other night when they lay in bed. Keith had stroked Lance’s arm while the omega’s hand ran slowly through his hair. Lance had kissed him after that and assured him that he was loved and that Keith would be a wonderful father.

There was no way the idea of him cheating had any merit. There was obviously an explanation for Keith keeping something from him. Lance sent his alpha a quick text asking if everything was going well and letting him know to call the office.

Lance had barely set the phone down on the edge of the tub again when it went off. Lance smiled as he glanced at the phone and read the text from his alpha. He quickly typed a response back, _I’m fine. Just taking a bath. **Love you!** _

**_Love you too, Lance. I’ll be home soon, baby._ **

**_Can’t wait_ **

Lance smiled as he sunk down in the warm bath. He had nothing to worry about. Lance allowed himself to relax in the warm water and and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't stay in there for too long and kept an eye on the time. It didn’t feel like he’d been there very long before he heard the creak of the bedroom door and footsteps followed by Keith's voice.

“Lance?” Keith tapped lightly on the door. “Are you still in the bath?”

“Yea,” Lance called. Keith didn’t announce himself as he opened the bathroom door and walked in. Lance jumped a little, not having expected it.

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed automatically.

“What?” Keith asked, only half closing the door behind him.

“I didn’t expect you to come in,” Lance replied sheepishly.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Keith shrugged in nonchalance. Something about the gesture rubbed Lance the wrong way.

“Oh, good to know I’m old news already,” he huffed, sinking low in the tub.

“Hey, it’s not like that,” Keith assured him. He’d taken off his tie already and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. He moved closer, sitting on the edge of the tub and trailed his fingers through the warm water.  

Lance watched him curiously. There was a look on his alpha’s face that was almost….wistful. He was looking at Lance but it was like he was seeing something else, living a different moment in his head. He looked happy too, content and smiling. Lance was used to seeing him worried and tense, mind going a mile a minute. This was nice, it was like Keith used to be.

“Keith?” Lance asked curiously. The alpha looked up and met Lance’s eyes. He seemed to come back to himself and some of the tension returned to his shoulders. Lance frowned.

“How was your class?” Keith asked. He either didn’t notice anything or decided to ignore it altogether. The alpha leaned in, cupping Lance’s face and kissing him hungrily.

“It was good,” Lance replied, still feeling a little dizzy from the sudden change of pace.

Keith made a sound of acknowledgment as he slowly trailed open mouth kisses over Lance’s jaw. The omega made a soft sound when he planted a kiss just under his ear.

“You okay?” Keith asked, pulling away to look Lance in the face. He frowned at the omega’s flushed cheeks and dazed look. “Have you been in here for long?”

“A bit,” Lance replied. “I was just about to get out.”

“Good idea,” Keith agreed, reaching into the water to pull the plug. Lance watched him, still feeling like he was missing something. The alpha stood and grabbed a towel, holding it out expectantly.

Lance looked at him and then down at the towel before carefully standing up and stepping out of the bath. Keith carefully dried his omega off and Lance couldn't help remembering the first time he’d done that during his heat.

_“You...care about me then?”_

_“Yea,” Keith’s voice was almost a whisper. “You’re my omega.”_

_Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith. The alpha was just watching him, eyes and hands gentle on Lance’s body. Lance smiled and Keith smiled back._

_Once Lance felt himself starting to get a little pruny, Keith helped him out of the tub and toweled him off._

_“I could do that myself,” Lance insisted._ _  
_

_“I know,” Keith replied, draping Lance’s housecoat over his shoulders. Despite the omega’s protest, Keith carried him again, this time back to bed._

Lance took the towel when Keith was done and tied it around his waist. Keith followed him out to the bedroom, staying only one step behind his omega. When Lance stopped in front of the dresser, Keith’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Is everything okay?” Lance asked, looking over his shoulder with a frown. His hands came down to rest over Keith’s.

“Yea, Of course,” Keith said softly. He pulled away just enough to turn Lance around to face him. Lance tilted his head but before he could say anything, Keith was leaning in to slot their lips together again.

Before he was conscious of it, Lance was returning the kiss with the same hunger and passion. He didn’t know when he’d lost his towel, only becoming aware of it as he kicked it out of the way. Keith led him over to the bed, the alpha falling down on it and taking Lance with him.

Keith’s mouth detached from his and Lance was able to take a breath before Keith was sucking on the skin around his collar bones.

“Keith…” Lance murmured. His hands tugged at Keith’s dress shirt and untucked it from his pants, working quickly at the buttons.

“Lance,” Keith breathed, warm breath ghosting across Lance’s skin. In one quick but surprisingly gentle movement, Keith gripped Lance’s hips and rolled him on to his back. Lance blinked up at him as Keith shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the side. “Lance…” he murmured again, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

Lance took his alpha’s face in his hands, sliding his tongue between his lips. Keith groaned low in his throat, hands working at the button on his pants and tugging them down, pulling away he tugged his pants and underwear off. Lance tried to sit up but Keith gently pushed him back down, knees bent and Keith shuffling between them. “Relax,” Keith said softly, his hands gently stroking Lance’s inner thighs. The omega tilted his head back and sighed in pleasure. The touch was tantalizing and exciting. When he opened his eyes again, Keith was smiling down at him. He was already wet with slick as Keith’s hand trailed down to his entrance and rubbed against it.

“Here,” Keith said softly, propping a pillow under his head and sliding one under his hips.

Lance shifted to get comfortable as Keith moved up to his knees. His hand moved down between Lance’s legs and the omega felt him slip a finger inside. Lance groaned and arched his back, biting his bottom lip. It shouldn’t feel that good but he hadn’t been touched like that in far too long.

Keith slid another finger inside, watching Lance’s reactions. Even though the omega couldn't see him, he felt Keith’s eyes on his face. Lance moaned loudly when Keith found the spot he was looking for and gently curled his fingers. Leaning in, Keith kissed the corner of his mouth and then his cheek, nuzzling his ear.

“I love you,” Keith breathed softly. “I love you so much. You’re so beautiful.” He slipped another finger in and Lance cried out.

Keith chuckled against Lance’s skin, trailing slowly from his ear, down his neck and to his chest. The alpha’s tongue swirled against Lance’s nipple, making the omega arch his back and groan. Pulling away, Keith moved his fingers from Lance’s entrance and positioned his cock instead.

Lance gave a nod before Keith slowly and gently pushed into him. The alpha’s face and shoulders were scrunched so tight he almost looked in pain. He was breathing shallowly, obviously making an effort to keep himself together. Once he was fully seated inside, Keith took a moment, propping himself up on one hand. Lance reached around him, gently rubbing his back.

Eventually, Keith seemed to get a hold of himself and sat back on his knees. He met Lance’s eye before slowly moving his hips. His thrusts were gentle but he pushed all the way inside, filling Lance up and making his eyelids flutter. The pressure built in his abdomen so slowly it was almost torture. Keith's eyes never left his face and his pace never sped up.

“Keith…” Lance murmured. His own hips moved at the same steady pace, meeting Keith's on each thrust. He was uncharacteristically patient this time, not rushing his alpha or demanding to be fucked hard.

Keith’s eyes rolled back and his hips stuttered. Lance watched him bite his lip and try to steady his breathing.

“It’s okay,” Lance grunted. “It’s okay. I’m close. I’m so close….”

Keith nodded, reaching forward to wrap his hand around Lance’s cock. Almost as soon as his plam made contact, Lance gasped, back arching. Keith pumped him twice and Lance’s mouth opened in a wordless scream as he came.

“Keith….” Lance crooned as he came down from his high. Keith grunted in response, thrusting in once more and filling Lance with his own release.

Lance’s legs fell limply to the bed as Keith groaned and shifted to the side, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. The omega wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back gently. He turned his head to the side, smiling at his alpha’s exhausted face. Leaning in, he nuzzled Keith’s nose with his own and grinned.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Keith breathed softly. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked at Lance with an expression of horror. “I...I….That wasn’t….”

Lance burst out laughing at the look on his alpha’s face. Keith just stared at him.

“It’s okay,’ Lance grinned, taking pity on the alpha. “I know what you mean.”

“It uh….it just slipped out,” Keith admitted sheepishly.

“I’d be lying if I said this was the first time I’d gotten a marriage proposal after sex,” Lance teased. “I guess you could say I’m pretty talented.” Keith gaped at him and Lance laughed again. “I’m kidding, babe,”

“Oh.” Keith seemed to relax as he shifted his body to hold Lance a little tighter. His hand dropped down to Lance’s stomach and rubbed soothing circles. Lance closed his eyes and let himself bask in the feelings of satisfaction and contentment.

“The real proposal will be way more romantic,” Keith murmured so quietly it was almost to himself.

“What?” Lance asked, not sure if he heard that.

Keith just shook his head and didn't elaborate. “Nothing.” Lance stared at his alpha curiously before deciding to let it go. Maybe he really was hearing things.


	10. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith refuses to take a trip and Lance grows more suspicious.

If Lance had known that suggesting taking a trip would be like pulling teeth with his alpha, he never would have bothered in the first place. As soon as Lance brought it up, Keith became defensive and awkward.

“Why?” Keith demanded.

“I just thought it would be nice to get away on our own. You are kind of tense lately,” Lance shrugged. “I’ll be our last chance.”

“Last chance?” Keith asked, eyebrows shooting up. 

Lance turned away from the closet, sweater in hand. “You know, before I”m too far along to fly. After that we’ll have a baby to consider so it will be a long time before we can have a relaxing trip with just the two of us.”

“Oh. Right. Well….I just think now isn’t a great time.” Keith looked away, avoiding Lance’s eye. 

“Why not? You’re not working except from home, right?” Lance asked, a little concerned.

“No, it’s fine,” Keith said quickly. “It’s just not a good time.” The alpha shrugged off Lance’s hand and turned to the door. “I do have some emails to send though.”

“Oh. Okay...of course,” Lance said, trying to be sympathetic and understanding. Keith just nodded before leaving the bedroom. Now wasn’t a good time? Was there ever going to be a good time for them? Not with this pregnancy and the baby coming. 

“Don’t want to be too far from your whore for too long,” Lance muttered miserably to himself and slumped down on the couch in his bedroom. “Oh no, wouldn't want to spend too much time with your fat, ugly omega when you have some slutty little bitch waiting for you.”

Lance was bitter and he wasn’t being fair. He knew that wasn’t what was happening but his insecurity wouldn't let the idea go. He sighed, running a hand over his face and settling down with the blanket his mother had made him when he was young tucked around him. Lance picked up his cell and found his mom in his contacts, pressing on the number His mom’s excited voice picked up on the second ring and she immediately demanded details on how the pregnancy was going. Lance smiled to himself, letting her familiar voice calm him.

After speaking with his mother for an hour on the phone, Lance texted with Hunk, setting up a time for his best friend to come over and hang out. He didn’t remember falling asleep but he must have because the next thing he knew, Lance was waking up in bed, the blanket still tucked around him and Keith's arm holding him close to the alpha’s body. Lance glanced around and blinked wearily, his brain slow to comprehend what was happening. When he finally got it, Lancee relaxed, looking at his alpha’s sleeping face. Keith hadn’t looked that relaxed and at ease in a long time. 

Lance sighed as he stroked Keith's hair back from his face, placing a kiss to the alpha’s forehead. Closing his eyes, Lance snuggled back down against his alpha’s chest. 

XXXX

Lance lay back against the pillows as he listened to the water running in the bathroom. Keith usually had quick showers so Lance was expecting him out any minute. 

The omega smirked when he heard the water turn off and then the sounds of Keith toweling off and getting dressed. He tried to school his expression into a sexier look but it was hard to contain his excitement. 

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Keith emerged, hair still damp and fluffy. He tossed the towel idly towards the laundry basket and turned towards the bed. He opened his mouth as though to say something but stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Lance. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. A second later he licked at his lips nervously. Lance could feel the alpha’s gaze trailing over his long legs and up to the short hem of his blue kimono robe. It wasn't closed properly, giving a view of the omega’s chest and swell of his stomach.   
“C’mere,” Lance said softly, patting the edge of the bed. Keith did as he was told, moving almost on autopilot. Lance leaned in as the alpha delicately perched beside him. Keith leaned in as well, ready for the kiss as Lance closed the distance. 

It was soft and sweet and far too short. Keith’s eyes were still closed when Lance pulled away and the omega laughed. Keith seeed embarrassed when he opened his eyes, looking at Lance sheepishly. 

When Lance leaned in again, Keith forgot all about his embarrassment. The omega let this kiss last longer, bringing his hand up to cup Keith’s cheek. The alpha gripped his shoulder in return, shyly sliding his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Lance pulled away quickly after that and Keith looked disappointed. 

“I wanted to show you something,” Lance said softly. He kissed the alpha’s cheek gently and pulled away, reaching for the bedside table. “You can say no if you want but I thought it might be fun…”

Keith watched as something glinted in Lance’s hand when he pulled it out of the drawer. The alpha’s eyes widened as he registered the handcuffs. Lance hooked his thumbs through each wrist hole and held the cuffs up for Keith's inspection. 

The alpha swallowed hard, eyes slowly trailing up to meet Lance’s. “Are we using them on me or on you?” he asked. 

It was Lance’s turn to stare at his alpha uncomprehendingly. His confident smirk was now replaced with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. “Oh, I assumed on me? I didn’t think that you would...Do you want to...I mean would you be into that?” 

Keith nodded, shifting again to lean over and kiss Lance. “Yea, I wouldn’t mind but whatever you want to do.”

Lance returned the kiss, considering this slight change in plans. Actually, he could work with that. He could really work with that.“Give me your wrist,” Lance instructed, voice low and husky. Keith obediently held out his wrist and Lance put the cuff on it. Keith looked up and met Lance’s eye with a grin before tugging his shirt off over his head and laying back on the bed. 

Lance watched hungrily as Keith got into position. The hormones were really wreaking havoc on his body lately but Lance kept himself from showing just how much this was affecting him and calmly tugged the other side of the cuff around one of the decorative metal bars on the headboard before clipping it onto Keith's other wrist. The alpha tugged on it experimentally. The headboard creaked but it wasn’t about to break any time soon. 

“There’s a safety mechanism,” Lance assured him, pointing out the little clasp. Keith nodded but his expression didn’t look like he was actually listening to Lance. His eyes were glued to his omega’s body. Knowing his alpha’s full attention was on him, Lance teasingly undid the loose knot barely holding his kimono together and let it drop open.

When Lance leaned down, pressing their lips together, Keith’s hands automatically moved to press against his back and pull him closer. They both laughed into the kiss and Lance pulled away slowly. 

“That’s gonna take some getting used to,” Keith admitted with a small smile. “But it's kind of hot, right?”

“Yea,” Lance agreed. His hands trailed slowly over Keith's side, watching the alpha shiver under his touch. “It is.”

Lance was ready for him. He was always ready lately, but he drew it out. His body pressed against Keith’s chest, fingers toying with warm, pale skin. His mouth moved against the alpha’s neck, biting down gently. Keith whined and the handcuffs rattled. Lance laughed to himself, trailing his kisses down to the hollow of Keith's throat where he nuzzled with his nose, breathing in his alpha’s scent. Keith’s pulse was strong and he took a deep breath in, sighing it out while Lance’s finger tips trailed along his collar bone. He had Keith right where he wanted him and he was going to enjoy it. 

Moving back a bit, Lance tugged at the waist band of Keith’s sweats, pulling them down to his knees and following them with his briefs. Lance shuffled back on the bed, tugging Keith’s clothes all the way off and tossing them. 

Lance’s scent was strong, his hormones all over the place lately. The alpha’s body responded to the smell and Lance was pleased to see Keith was already leaking. That made the slow progress of his mouth over pale skin that much more enjoyable. Crawling up the alpha’s body again, Lance let his tongue trail over the muscles of Keith’s stomach, nibble at his hip bones and kissed the smooth expanse of his thighs. Lance was rewarded for his patience by watching his alpha writhe and moan under him, breath hitching and eyelids fluttering. Still, Lance didn’t touch the place Keith wanted most. 

“Lance...Please….” Keith murmured. His arms strained at the cuffs, the whole bed creaking in response. The alpha opened his eyes, clouded over with lust and looking down at his omega. Lance was on his knees between Keith's legs, hands splayed over the alpha’s knees as he met Keith’s eyes. 

“Do you want me?” Lance asked softly. Carefully, he crawled over Keith’s body. One hand cupped the alpha’s cheek, the other planted near his shoulder to hold Lance up. 

“Yes,” Keith breathed. He shuddered when Lance’s lips grazed across his own. 

“Say it,” Lance murmured. He put a little more pressure against Keith’s lips but as soon as the alpha tried to deepen it, Lance pulled away. 

“Please…” Keith repeated, looking at his omega with wide eyes. 

“Say it,” Lance prompted again. 

“I want you…” Keith whispered. He watched, transfixed as Lance sat back and the kimono slid from his shoulders. “I can’t hear you,” Lance teased, pressing his chest against Keith’s. Their lips were barely touching now and Keith reached out, meant to grab Lance and pull him in but only wound up grunting in frustration when he could barely move his arms. Lance grinned and kissed him gently. Keith chased his lips but couldn’t follow very far. 

“I want you,” Keith repeated, louder this time and more desperate. “I want you, Lance! Please!” 

Lance just smirked as he leaned in and finally kissed him properly. Keith wasted no time slipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth and kissing him hungrily. The sound of the handcuffs jangling against the headboard excited the omega even more as he pulled his knees up, one on either side of Keith’s hips. Lance was going to make Keith forget all about anyone else he might be seeing, forget about everything other than Lance. Keith would be lucky to remember his own name.

When he sunk down slowly, Keith cried out and arched his back. Lance was a little thrown by such an intense reaction. Especially when Lance had been pretty convinced Keith was the one having sex with someone else on the side. The alpha acted like he hadn’t been touched in weeks and Lance hesitated a little once Keith was fully seated inside him. Looking down at his alpha, Lance allowed himself to really take in the sight before him. Keith’s cheeks were red and his breathing shallow. His head was turned to the side with his dark hair partially covering his features but Lance could still tell that his eyes were closed. 

Gently, Lance brushed the hair back from Keith's face and the alpha looked up at him. Lance moved his hips slight, experimentally. Keith bit his lip, watching the soft expression on his omega’s face. 

Keith didn’t think he’d ever seen something that beautiful before. A trickle of  light came from the window behind Lance, framing him and adding to the natural glow that he’d developed. His expression was so blissful, he looked content, sitting there on Keith's cock with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. His belly was bigger now, much more obvious that he was pregnant especially when the rest of his body was still fairly thin and lanky. 

“Lance….” Keith breathed. It seemed to break the spell between them because Lance suddenly started moving eagerly on Keith’s cock. 

The alpha swore loudly, arching as Lance’s hips ground against his own and he felt his cock brushing against Lance’s walls, wet and tight and so pliant. Lance was watching him, Keith could tell even with his eyes closed. It should have been embarrassing but he just didn’t care. 

“Do you like that?” 

Lance leaned down, breath fanning across Keith's cheek. His hand rested on Keith’s chest and Lance used it as balance as he lifted his hips just a little. Keith groaned, turning his head quickly and catching Lance off guard as the alpha’s lips brushed his own. Giving in, Lance leaned into the kiss and allowed himself to close his eyes.

He pulled away far too quickly for Keith’s liking who once again cursed the handcuffs. At least he wasn’t able to dwell on it as Lance’s hips moved up and down over his own, setting a regular pace. It was slow but very pleasant and Keith found himself moving his hips up to meet Lance’s as they came back down. 

“Mmm...Keith…” The omega groaned, moving his hand from Keith’s chest to a spot behind him near Keith's knee. 

Instead of speeding up, Lance slowed, stopping to grind his hips in slow, tight circles. Keith groaned loudly, throwing his head back and clutching at the metal links of the cuffs to hold them so tight his knuckles turned white before letting his fingers go limp again. “Lance, fuck…” 

Lance watched with interest , waiting for Keith to settle before going back to lifting his hips and slamming them back down. Keith arched his whole body, almost howling when Lance’s hips connected with his. He was thrusting his hips up once again in time with Lance’s. The omega’s head tilted back and he moaned loudly, moving faster. 

Shit, that felt good. Too fucking good, actually. Lance knew he was never going to last like this. He needed to remember that he was supposed to be drawing this out, making Keith a mess for him. Granted, that was actually turning out a lot easier than he thought it would. 

_ ‘Guess that bitch doesn’t have shit on me….’ _ Lance thought triumphantly as Keith cried out his name. 

Lance forced himself to slow, coming to a stop again and this time just barely grinding his hips. Keith glared at him in frustration. Lance just looked back at his alpha innocently. “Can’t go too fast. You gotta be gentle with me….” Lance purred. He placed a gentle palm over his swollen belly meaningfully. 

He knew it was mean but Lance couldn’t help laughing to himself when Keith dropped his head back against the pillows with a soft groan. The alpha squeezed his eyes shut and seemed to be waring with himself. Lance waited until he was sure that Keith wouldn't expect it. 

His hips moved faster, harder than they had before. Keith gasped, his body responding more quickly than his mind was able to process. His hips had no trouble thrusting up in time with Lance’s rhythm but Keith seemed to be trying to hold himself back, biting his lower lip and groaning. 

Lance slowed a little to lean down. “It’s okay,” the omega purred. “You don’t have to be that gentle.” He kissed Keith then, their lips meeting harshly and tongues rough in their mouths. 

Lance pulled away and leaned back to get the best angle so he could move faster. As he came back down, Keith thrusted his hips up so hard Lance almost lost his balance. The omega leaned forwards again, hand gripping tightly at the headboard to keep himself upright. It was a little more difficult than he had expected with Keith's hard thrusts and not having his alpha’s hands on his hips to steady him. 

“Lance…” Keith groaned, looking up at his omega’s face above him. His arms tugged and pulled at the cuffs holding him back. Lance licked his lips at the sight of Keith’s muscles bulging in his arms at the strain. 

Lance was too far for Keith to lean up and kiss him so he just settled for gazing at his omega with a mixture of awe and adoration. Lance stared back, face flushed and soft moans escaping his lips. Keith wanted to touch him so bad, wanting to hold him and kiss him and run his fingers through his hair. The best he could do was thrust into him harder, watching Lance’s hips buck up and his face change from surprise to pleasure. 

Lance knew this was it. He couldn't hold back anymore and he couldn't tease. Keith was too riled and Lance was too caught up in it. Without thinking, Lance reached for the latch on the cuffs and released Keith’s hands. 

Instantly, the alpha was on him. The cuffs still hung from one hand, bumping against Lance’s back and Keith sat up, arms circling his omega. One hand pressed against Lance’s back, the other cupped the back of his head and pushed him into a kiss. 

When Keith broke away, moving his hand to stroke Lance’s cock instead, the omega came. He could barely make out Keith’s face in front of him, his eyes crossing and a loud noise working its way out of his throat. He still knew when Keith found his release, the strong arms tightening around him and pulling him closer. The pleasant sensation of suddenly being filled with warmth told him that Keith had cum inside him. 

For what felt like a long time the two of them just breathed, leaning into each other and barely moving at all. Then Lance was being shifted, suddenly on his back. There was a clicking noise and Keith was there again, arms circling Lance and pulling him close, lips on Lance’s shoulder and a soft muttering in his ear. 

“Yea,” Lance replied in a voice just as quiet. “I’m fine. You?”

“Better than fine,” Keith breathed. “I love you so much, Lance.”

Lance smiled, turning his head so his alpha could kiss him. It turned into a second kiss and then another and another. “I love you too,” Lance whispered as he gently took Keith’s hands in his own. “Let me see.”

The omega brought Keith’s hands up and gently stroked the red marks left by the handcuffs. “Does that hurt?” he asked softly, looking up at Keith. “Geez, you were really yanking on the headboard.”

Keith laughed at that, leaning in to kiss him. “Yea, well you didn’t see how good you were looking so don’t blame me.”

“I want to take you somewhere tomorrow,” Keith said softly. 

“Where?” Lance raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“You’ll see,” Keith replied vaguely.

“Hm, alright then, mister secret keeper,” Lance grinned, running a hand through Keith’s hair. “You just had a shower and now you’re all sweaty again.”

“Yep,” Keith agreed, not at all concerned by that. He nuzzled against Lance’s shoulder, arms around his omega’s waist. “Guess I’ll just have to crash your shower then.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lance agreed.

XXXX

Keith eyed Lance’s outfit for the fifth time as he opened the car door for his omega. “Are you going to be warm enough?”

Lance rolled his eyes and had to resist the urge to snap at him. “Yes,” he answered with exasperation. “Unless you’re taking me to Antarctica, I think I’ll be fine.” His wardrobe was somewhat limited at this point. Lately he’d taken to wearing overly large sweaters and stretchy leggings or yoga pants. This morning he’d put on capri length leggings but Keith had expressed concern so he’d changed into full length yoga pants. He’d also wound up putting a long blue sweater over his yellow fitted long sleeve shirt and white tank top. Lance drew the line at Keith's complaining over his comfy sneakers but he’d relented in brining a jacket to at least keep in the car. When Keith had come out in jeans and a red T-shirt, Lance just about lost it in frustration. 

“Okay,” Keith shrugged but still looked weary. 

“Are you going to be warm enough?’ Lance retorted, eyeing the black jean jacket his alpha had hastily thrown on. Keith took the hint and said nothing as he closed the door and circled around to the driver’s side. 

“Where are we going?” Lance asked, leaning back in his seat and shifting to get comfortable. Even sitting was a difficult task at this point in the pregnancy. His belly was the least of it. His back was sore more often and his legs cramped up if he sat too long but standing too long hurt his ankles. 

“You’ll see,” Keith replied. “Do you want your back pillow?” he asked hesitantly. 

Lance shook his head, seeming to find a good enough position to allow him to enjoy the trip. Sliding his sunglasses on, Lance turned his head to look out the window. “I’m going to try to guess where you’re taking me,” he announced with a grin. 

Keith laughed. “Okay, I’ll let you know when you get it,” he promised, holding out his hand over the console. Lance took it, his thumb gently brushing over Keith’s skin. 

“Okay….hm….” Lance placed a finger to his chin in consideration. “Okay, this isn’t telling me much yet.”

Keith looked over at his omega and smiled. Lance was just so good looking it was hardly even fair. The pregnancy added to his natural glow and sometimes when Keith caught the soft look on the omega’s face as he placed a protective hand on his belly it floored him. Several times a day Keith found himself remembering all over again that Lance was his and that was his baby. 

“Are we going to my mom’s?” Lance asked suddenly. Keith turned his attention briefly away from the road and shook his head. “Hm...okay but we’re going the same direction….Was I close at least?”

“Not really,” Keith laughed. 

“Can I have a hint?” Lance pouted. 

“We’ve been there before,” Keith replied slowly. He watched from the corner of his eye as Lance leaned back again and considered the clue.

“That ice cream place?” 

“Close,” Keith tried to keep the grin off his face but Lance saw it. 

“Close as in nearby or close as in a similar place?” the omega asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

Keith briefly took his hand back from Lance’s to make a non committal flipping motion.

“Hm…” Lane considered the very vague hint as he took Keith’s hand back in his own. 

After awhile, Keith wasn’t sure if Lance was even guessing anymore. He was sort of just looking out the window, squeezing his alpha’s hand every once in awhile. Keith smiled every time he did.

“We’re not going to the boardwalk are we? The beach with the little carnaval?” Lance turned his head suddenly. His sunglasses slipped down his nose but he didn’t push them back up. 

Keith laughed, both at the guess and at the expression on Lance’s face. He nodded his head, turning hs attention to the road but watched Lance out of the corner of his eye. At first the omega’s expression was one of shock but a smile worked its way onto his features. “No way!” 

Keith was glad to hear the excitement in his voice. Lance had asked to go again a few weeks ago but Keith had been worried it would be too much excitement for him.

When he pulled into the lot and killed the engine, Kieth grabbed Lance’s hand. The omega stopped, dropping the hand that had been reaching for the door as he looked over at his alpha. Keith brough the back of Lance’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said honestly, leaning over and gently cupping Lane’s cheek. “I’m sorry about that fight we had. I know I was wrong and I’ve been acting pretty controlling lately. I don’t mean to. I’m just worried about you. About the baby. I haven’t really been communicating properly with you.”

“It’s okay,” Lance said softly. His hand reached up and rested against the one Keith had pressed to his cheek. He knew his theory on Keith being more secretive because of an affair was silly but hearing Keith explain himself helped ease the doubt. “I understand. But I told you at the beginning that I didn’t want this pregnancy to change anything between us. I don’t want you to see me any differently.”

“I know. I don’t,” Keith sighed, gently smoothing his thumb over Lance’s cheek. “I’m just...not really used to caring about someone so much like this. I know I’m not just being protective anymore, I’m kind of being an ass.”

“You’re not an ass,” Lance laughed. “You’ve still been there for me. I just wish you would still open up to me.”

“I’m going to try,” Keith promised. There was a short pause, both of them just looking at each other before Keith leaned in and kissed Lance gently on the mouth. “C’mon, let’s go have some fun.”

Lance grinned and bounded out of the car, already babbling about what they should do first. Keith came around the car and linked their hands, looking at his omega with a fond smile. He let Lance go on and on about the activities they should do though both of them knew that there were a lot of rides Lance couldn't go on. 

At least the food was something that they could both enjoy. Which was just as well considering Lance’s appetite had grown for two and it felt like he was always hungry lately. 

He could still do the shooting range as well and had no trouble winning a large shark stuffy for the baby. 

Lance hadn’t been this happy in a long time. Every once in awhile he still caught his alpha eyeing him critically to make sure he was doing okay. Lance didn’t really mind it all that much. Keith wasn’t being too overbearing but obviously cared about Lance a lot. Keith did make him sit down and rest his feet and drink water as much as possible but for his part, Lance didn’t fight him on it. It was nice, sipping some water and relaxing against Keith on one of the many benches looking out at the ocean while his alpha slung an arm around his shoulders.

As they wandered abit, Lance complained about all the rides he couldn't go on. The roller coaster, the zipper, the hang glider, the tilt-a-whirl, even the tea cups would make him too nauseous in this state. 

“You can go on that,” Keith suggested, pointing to the large ferris wheel set up in the middle. It was slow and not very exciting but they would have a great view and Lance could cuddle into him. Luckily, Lance seemed satisfied with that idea as well. 

It seemed to be a pretty popular ride as the day started wearing down. It was mostly couples that flocked towards the giant wheel, cuddling up on the small seats to watch the sunset together. Lance and Keith were mostly silent, arms around each other as best they could manage. 

“Are you warm enough?” Keith asked softly as he rubbed Lance’s back.

“Definitely,” Lanec replied, looking out at the sun setting over the ocean. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Yea,” Keith said softly. He was nuzzling his face in Lance’s hair, clearly not even looking at the sunset. “I’m sorry we didn’t go on a real trip.”

“That’s okay,” Lance assured him, gently stroking the back of Keith’s hand with his thumb. “This is still fun.” He turned to Keith with as soft smile. 

For a moment the alpha just stared at him, cupping his cheek in one hand. “Lance, I-”

Lance just looked at him curiously, leaning into Keith’s touch. “What is it?”

“Um, I….” Keith stuttered before getting control of himself. His expression softened again. “I love you so much.” Keith leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

As Lance returned the kiss, he couldn’t help thinking that Keith had been about to confess something very important. 

XXXX

“Hunk, I think Keith might be cheating.”

Hunk almost spit out his coffee. He managed to swallow it down as Lance thumped him on the back. Hunk looked up at him, face red. 

“You good?” Lance asked. Hunk nodded, pushing the plate of fresh cookies towards his friend before sitting back in his seat. The back room of Hunk’s bakery was probably one of the cosiest places on the planet but even with the warm tea and Hunk’s delicious cookies, Lance still felt terrible.

“Why would you say that?” Hunk asked. He frowned at Lance, continuing the conversation like nothing happened. When Lance didn’t take a cookie, Hunk picked up the plate and shoved it in his face until he got the message. Lance smiled despite himself when he took a bite. 

“Something is off,” Lance sighed. “He’s acting...weird. He doesn’t want to go on a trip with me and he’s always so vague about who he’s talking to and texting. He lied about being away from the office for a business trip. He told them it was personal. I shrugged it off because...well it's Keith and he doesn’t seem the type but...I dunno. I’m out of excuses.” Lance’s shoulders slumped.

He couldn’t say that Keith wasn’t spending time with him because he was. Every second Kieth was home he was with Lance and taking care of him. Now that he wasn’t going into the office anymore, Keith was with him all the time but their conversations barely strayed from the baby and Lance’s pregnancy. “He’s suddenly leaving the room to take calls or hanging up as soon as I come in. He doesn't seem to be as interested in...in me….” Hunk looked at him skeptically, eyebrow raised and Lance groaned at his friend’s innocence. “Sexually.”

“Oh. Uh…” Hunk really didn’t know what to say to that and sipped his coffee to hide his uncertainty. 

“Well I guess that’s not totally true but he never initiates anymore and pushes me away a lot. I think….I think Matt and Shiro might know something they’re not telling me. Shiro kind of seems to be avoiding me and Matt keeps looking at me and sort of smiling but when I ask him what’s up he just shakes his head.”

“I uh….” Hunk cleared his throat and looked away. “I don’t think it’s very likely-” 

He started to argue but Lance cut him off. “Remember how you said you saw Keith go into the jewellery store just over here a few months ago?” Lance frowned. He had forgotten about that himself but now realised that Keith had never given him jewellery. So either he hadn’t bought anything or he bought something for someone else. “Well I saw him down there again. He was with someone. A girl I think. I wasn’t close enough to tell who and she had he back to me. She was getting in a car and Keith was holding her door open and he kind of glanced over his shoulder and saw me and then he got all panicky and kinda tossed this bag with the jewelry store logo into the open window before coming over to me and asking what I was doing here.” Lance’s face had gone pale as he spoke. He’d been flip flopping on the idea for a while but now, well what else could he possibly think? His alpha was cheating on him! 

“You should talk to him,” Hunk said quickly, holding up a hand. He recognized that look on Lance’s face. His best friend could be somewhat impulsive and this was something that should probably be handled delicately. “I think you’re...reading into something that isn’t there…”

There was something Hunk wasn’t saying and Lance could tell. Hunk fidgeted awkwardly, not meeting Lance’s eyes. “You need to talk to him,” Hunk repeated earnestly. “Seriously, Lance. Don’t jump to conclusions.”

Lance said nothing, his brain already working everything over thoroughly. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to know, didn’t want that confirmation. That would only make things real. But on the other hand, Hunk was right. They did need to clear the air and get everything out between them. 


	11. Two Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a surprise and Lance gets two.

That night, Lance feigned a headache, told Keith he wanted to be alone. 

The omega almost broke when Keith came up to his room with a tray of soup and tea and a cold compress. Keith offered to rub his feet and massage his temples but Lance repeated what he’d seen over and over in his head, using it for the strength to tell Keith he wanted some space. Keith looked crushed but acted like he understood and just kissed Lance on the forehead before going to the door. 

Lance had to turn away when Keith stopped, hand on the knob. He looked over his shoulder, telling Lance to let him know if he needed anything. The omega had just managed to nod in response, not trusting himself to speak. 

The next day Keith knocked on Lance’s door with breakfast and more tea. Lance accepted but didn’t let him in. Keith had told him he would be home all day if Lance needed something. The omega waved it off and Keith left with his shoulders slumped. 

When he returned with lunch, Lance sent him away again. He knew it was petty and part of him felt bad. He didn’t like seeing his alpha upset but at the same time, Lance was pissed, regardless of if Keith was actually cheating or not, there was something he was hiding and that would not do. Lance needed time to really think about their relationship without allowing himself to fall into the comfort of his alpha’s arms and listen to whatever sweet lies Keith might tell him.

Finally, when Keith brought dinner up, Lance let him come in. Keith looked around the room, taking a deep breath in. Lance knew his alpha was breathing in the smell of him. 

“Just put it on the dresser,” Lance directed, sitting down on the bed. “I’m not hungry right now.”

Keith did as directed, turning around to face his omega afterwards. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, holding them at his sides awkwardly before stuffing them into his pockets.    
“Do you….do you need anything else? Can I get you anything?” Keith asked awkwardly, looking up to meet Lance’s eye. 

“No, I’m fine,” Lance replied waving a hand in dismissal from his spot curled on the couch. His gaze was already back on his book and her pulled the blanket tighter around himself. When Keith just stood there, looking at him, Lance sighed and very deliberately set the book down before folding his hands on the arm of the couch. “What?”

“I just…” Keith hesitated, biting his lip.

“You don’t want to go?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head. “You want to stay with me?” Keith nodded, looking hopeful. “Fine then. You can if you want to,” Lance shrugged. “You can do whatever you want, remember? You  _ own _ me, right? No need to actually consider my feelings or anything. After all, I’m no different than this couch am I? Just an object that you own.”

“Lance, I don’t….” Keith took a step forward but something in the look Lance gave him made him stop. “Of course your feelings matter to me.”

“Right. Obviously. That’s why you’re lying, right? Instead of being honest with me?” Lance continued, unfazed. “It’s just to spare my feelings. Or is it because you don’t want me to make a scene and embarrass you in front of her? Does she even know?”

“ _ Who?! _ ” Keith was steadily becoming more and more confused by this conversation. “Lance I have no idea what you’re even talking about!”

Lance raised an eyebrow and stared Keith down. The alpha didn’t move or make any indication of breaking. He was good, Lance had to give him that. He had expected Keith to fall apart by now. Despite what Lance said, he knew on some level that Keith cared about him and he didn’t think the alpha would be able to stand up to the verbal barrage. Maybe he really was committed to this charade.

Sighing, Lance slumped back against the couch and waved a tired hand towards the door. “Just go, Keith.”

The alpha stood there, looking like he’d just been slapped. His jaw hung open as he stared at Lance. The omega didn’t spare him a glance. Even when Keith said his name softly, Lance didn’t look up. 

“Go, Keith.”

This time, he followed Lance’s instructions, shoulders hunched as he walked out of the room. For a full minute, Keith just stood there in the hallway, not knowing what to do with himself. There were no sounds coming from inside the bedroom, even as Keith listened hard. 

XXXX

“I fucked up, Shiro, I fusked up really bad,” Keith moaned, dropping his head down on the table. Shiro eyed the now empty glass of whiskey beside his brother’s hand. Sighing, he filled it up again. 

“How?” Shiro asked patiently, sipping his own drink at a more responsible pace. 

“I don’t  _ know _ !” Keith cried. He lifted his head and grabbed the drink, downing half of it in one swallow. “If I knew then I could fix it but I don't know! He’s speaking nonsense.”

“Well he obviously thinks there’s something going on between you and someone else,” Shiro reasoned. “At least from what you told me.”

“That’s stupid,” Keith grumbled. He downed the rest of his glass before setting it back on the table. Staring at it, Keith let his shoulders slump and his eyes mist over. The alcohol was starting to hit him now and all he wanted was to curl up in a nice warm bed beside his omega. But Lance was upset with him. Keith had upset his omega somehow and that was bad. He was bad.

“It’s not stupid to Lance,” Shiro said softly. 

Snatching the bottle from his brother, Keith refilled his glass and chugged it. “I’m bad!” he wailed before slamming the empty glass down. Shiro winced at the volume and glanced over his shoulder. 

Sure enough, Shay had come to stand unobtrusively in the doorway, looking sympathetic. Keith and Shiro weren’t big drinkers. It was usually reserved for when one or both of them were very upset. 

“Shay!” Keith perked up. “I’m worried about Lance. Can you check if he ate his dinner? Please?”

“Of course,” Shay gave him a warm, comforting smile. She exchanged a look with Shiro before heading upstairs. Keith relaxed a little in his seat. 

“I could have checked on him,” Shiro said. “You didn’t have to bother Shay.”

“No!” Keith said forcefully, shooting Shiro a deep frown. 

“Right.” The older alpha did his best to hide a smile, not that Keith seemed to notice at all. He was already reaching for the whiskey bottle again. Shiro quickly snatched it away. “You’ve had enough.”

“But we just started drinking!” Keith protested. 

“Yea, and you're already done,” Shiro replied, holding up the bottle. There was now significantly less alcohol than when they’d sat down. “This is still my first drink.”

Keith crossed his arms and huffed. “Shiro, I’m sad! I need alcohol!”

“Alcohol is the last thing you need, Keith,” Shiro said shaking his head. “Drink some water.” He tossed a water bottle at Keith who fumbled with it, his reflexes significantly impaired by the alcohol. Again, Shiro had to try not to laugh at him. “What you need to do is talk to Lance. You should probably wait until tomorrow though, when you’re sober. You need to tell him everything. Keeping secrets like this is not a good idea.”

“Fine,” Keith sighed, sipping at the water. “You’re right. It’s time.”

“Good. Now finish that water.”

“You got it, boss.”

XXXX

Lance just about tripped over Keith when he opened his bedroom door the next morning. The alpha was lying on the floor, curled in the doorway.

“Keith?” Lance frowned. Keith groaned and slowly sat up, looking at Lance blearily. ‘Shit, he’s so cute..’ Lance thought, watching the alpha rub sleep from his eyes.

“Lance?” Keith asked softly, and then more forcefully, “Lance!” The alpha jumped to his feet, fixing Lance with wide, violet eyes. “Lance…”

“That’s me,” Lance replied wearily. “Did you sleep out here?”

“Yes,” Keith replied, sounding a little confused. 

“Why?” Lance asked. 

“I….don’t know,” Keith admitted.

Lance looked him over with a frown. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit,” Keith sighed. 

Lance appeared to be about to say something but changed his mind. There was an awkward silence as the two looked at each other. Finally, Lance broke it, brushing past Keith. “I’m hungry.”

“Okay…” Keith said hesitantly. He watched Lance’s back as the omega walked away from him. “I’ll meet you for breakfast?”

Lance shrugged one shoulder, not even turning around. Keith watched him a moment more before darting into his own bedroom. 

Even though Keith showered and changed in record time, when he went down to the kitchen he’d already missed Lance. Shay gave him a sympathetic look as Keith sighed and slumped down with a cup of coffee. 

His head hurt despite the water and aspirin he’d taken last night and his body ached from his uncomfortable sleeping position but the worst was the pain he felt in his chest. He didn’t like it when he and Lance weren’t getting along and Lance had never been this upset with him before. He remembered what Shiro had told him the night before, that he needed to talk with Lance and clear the air.

Keith finished his coffee and chugged a glass of water before heading back to Lance’s room. The alpha hesitated at the door, fist raised to knock. He could hear Lance moving around in there and wished it was like it used to be when he could just walk in without a care. 

“Lance?” Keith called as he knocked. There was a distinct pause before Lance’s shuffling continued. Keith hesitated again. “Can I come in?”

“Fine, go ahead.” 

Keith felt relief flood his chest at the sound of Lance’s curt voice. It was very short lived, his heart dropping into his stomach as soon as he opened the door. Lance stood there, arms crossed over his chest. Keith couldn’t look at him, not when Lance was directing that expression of loathing at him. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the suitcase sitting on the bed. 

“Are you...Where are you going?” Keith heard the break in his voice and hated it. 

“Hunk’s,” Lance replied. He didn’t look at Keith as he picked the suitcase up and headed towards the door.

“You can’t!” Keith winced at the desperate wail that broke from his mouth. Watching Lance head to the door with his suitcase in his hand was basically Keith’s worst nightmare. He knew it. Knew there was something wrong with him, something that made everyone want to leave. His mother, his father and now Lance was leaving him and taking his baby too. He wasn't even going to get a chance to be with the baby before it left him.  **“Stop!”**

Lance froze, Keith’s forceful tone instantly activating the command center of his brain. Keith had never used an alpha voice with him ever. It shocked them both. Keith didn’t even seem to be totally in control of his actions, reaching out in a blind panic to grab the suitcase and toss it to the ground as though that would prevent Lance from leaving. 

Lance stared at him. Keith stared back. 

“I’m sorry!” Keith wailed, realising what he’d done. 

Lance’s expression changed to a frown as he looked at his suitcase. “Keith,” he said the alpha’s name with more exasperation than anything else. No matter how crazy Keith was being, Lance wasn’t afraid of him, but he was annoyed at having to retrieve the suitcase. It was difficult for him to even bend very far in his current state. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Keith apologised frantically. His arm darted out and he grabbed the suitcase quickly as Lance bent his knees. The omega looked relieved at not having to pick it up himself. “I’m so sorry, Lance! I’m sorry!” Keith said as he handed it over. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine,” Lance sighed. He quickly looked away from Keith. He’d made the mistake of making eye contact briefly. Keith’s violet eyes were wide and fearful, misted over with unshed tears. Lance hated that he was imagining what Keith was thinking, watching yet another important person in his life walk away from him.  _ Should have thought about that before. He had his chance _ , Lance told himself. 

“I...I won’t stop you,” Keith said, fighting to keep his voice even, trying desperately to catch Lance’s eye again. “But….but let me drive you, okay? Just...Just give me a chance to explain, please. This...It’s not what you think, Lance. I promise, if you’re still not satisfied I’ll...I’ll take you to Hunk’s myself. Okay? Please just give me a chance?”

Lance hesitated. He didn’t trust himself to be strong enough. But he also knew that he owed it to Keith to at least hear him out. He couldn't throw away everything they had without all the facts.

“Okay,” Lance agreed with a sigh. 

“Thank you,” Keith whispered. He reached for Lance’s suitcase and the omega relented his grip, letting Keith carry it downstairs and to the garage where he placed it in the trunk of the one of the cars. They were both silent as he pulled out onto the street. 

“So who is she, then?” Lance asked, arms folded as he settled in the passenger seat. He looked out the window, not even acknowledging Keith beside him. 

“There’s no one, Lance. I swear,” Keith said softly. 

“Bullshit!” Lance hissed, turning to Keith with a scowl. “Don’t fucking lie to me anymore. Who was that girl I saw you with?”

Keith swallowed hard. He took a moment to respond. “Your sister.”

Lance wasn’t sure if he’d heard that correctly. His own sister?

“But-but how?!” Lance asked, gesturing wildly. “My own sister?! She’s...she’s an alpha!”

“It’s not like that!” Keith insisted, aghast. “She was helping me!”

“Helping you do what?” Lance scoffed. 

“Find a ring,” Keith murmured. 

“A ring?” Lance repeated, dumb struck. 

“Yes,” Keith whispered. He finally took his eyes off the road to look at Lance. 

The omega couldn't bear to see the mix of emotions in his alpha’s eyes. Turning away, Lance looked out the window again, realising that Keith was pulling into the park. 

“What are we doing here?” Lance frowned. Keith stopped the car and sat back in his seat. 

“Just a quick stop,” He said, turning to Lance. He looked hopeful. “Please?”

Sighing, Lance relented, reaching for the door handle. He supposed it would be easier to have this conversation when they weren’t driving the short distance to his best friend’s house. 

Taking Lance’s cue, Keith got out of the car after him. The alpha came around the other side and seemed to hesitate. Normally he would take Lance’s hand but wasn't sure if he should. 

Rolling his eyes, Lance held his hand out to his alpha. Keith’s entire face lit up at the small gesture and Lance tried not to feel pleased. He said nothing as he allowed Keith to lead him down one of the paths.

“Do you remember this?” Keith asked, pointing to the ornate stone fountain. Stopping in front of it, Keith just stared. 

“Yea,” Lance replied vaguely. He remembered many times he and Keith had come to the park and walked past this fountain or stopped to sit by it. 

“Do you remember when we came here in the summer and we both made a wish and you said you wished that we would be together forever?”

“Yes,” Lance replied, now sounding more hesitant. He glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye. “You told me you wished for the same thing.”

“Yea,” Keith nodded, now fully turning to face him. “I did. That was when I first decided that I was going to do this. I know, it’s been a long time coming and I didn’t mean for it to be like this. I just...I can’t ever keep secrets from you Lance and every time I looked at you I just wanted to blurt it out but I’ve been scared. Really scared.”

“Scared?”Lance repeated, tilting his head. The alpha nodded. 

“I love you so much,” Keith continued. “I love you more than I ever loved anyone, more than I ever thought was even possible. You’re everything to me, Lance.”

“Okay…” Lance said slowly as though waiting for a  _ but _ .

“I mean it,” Keith insisted, reaching to grab Lance’s hands and make the omega look at him. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we’re bonded and we’re having a baby and those are both huge commitments but….I want to make it….more official than that.”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. Keith couldn’t mean….

The alpha knelt down on one knee and Lance’s heart stopped. Keith pulled something small and square out of his pocket and opened it. “Lance McClain, will you marry me?”

The ring was so beautiful and just so perfect. The delicate gold band embedded with a perfectly cut sapphire that glinted in the light of the sun. So this was the ring his sister helped Keith pick. It must have been the ring he’d seen Keith try desperately to hide. Lance slowly looked up from it to meet Keith's eyes.

His alpha looked worried. Lance realised he hadn’t answered yet and started laughing. “Yes! Yes! Of course!” the omega grinned happily. He laughed harder when Keith breathed out a sigh of relief before slipping the ring onto Lance’s finger. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders when he stood and the alpha held him close.

“I can’t believe it…” Lance whispered. He turned his hand back and forth, watching the ring catch the light. “You didn’t need to do this I already belong to you.”

“I told you,” Keith shrugged. “I want you to be mine in every way, and I want to be yours. I want this to be real, to get married and start our family and be together for the rest of our lives.”

“I want that too,” Lance breathed softly. He pulled away just enough to kiss his alpha.

“I’m sorry I made you think I was up to something,” Keith said softly. He still looked a little haunted despite the fact that they’d made up and Lance had accepted his apology and proposal. “I made your family promise not to tell. I wanted to ask their permission first.”

“That's so old fashioned!” Lance laughed. 

“I know your family is important to you and I wanted to do everything right,” Keith shrugged again. 

“Wait, so do Matt and Shiro and Pidge know?” Lance asked suddenly, The pieces were starting to slot together. 

Keith nodded. “Hunk too,” he added sheepishly. “Your mom and sister actually helped me pick out the ring. I looked everywhere for the perfect one. Your mom came with me all day. That was….when I lied to the office about the personal day…”

“You were out ring shopping with my mother!” Lance exclaimed.

“Yea. I...kind of already had that one picked out but I wanted to be absolutely sure. She liked it too and when your sister gave her approval…..” Keith trailed off.

“That day I caught you,” Lance whispered. 

“Yea,” Keith offered a small smile. “I was so scared you found out. Although that would have been better than the conclusion you came to.”

“Yea, I guess it would have,” Lance agreed. Now that he had all the information he wondered why he hadn’t figured it out himself. No wonder Hunk looked so weird when Lance told him. Hunk was terrible at keeping secrets! It was a wonder he didn’t break then. 

“What?” Keith asked softly. He moved a hand to brush the hair from Lance’s face. 

“Just thinking,” Lance shook his head. “I guess there’s no reason to wait to tell my family if they all already know.”

“Maybe we can let them know your answer at your surprise engagement party,” Keith suggested. 

“Wait, my what now?!” Lance demanded.

“Didn’t you wonder what all those calls were about?” Keith laughed. 

“This is too much for one day,” Lance groaned, resting his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. The alpha hummed and rubbed his back. 

“C’mon, sit down. Take all the time you need to process,” Keith said softly. He guided Lance to sit down at the edge of the fountain, keeping an arm around the omega’s shoulders. Lance leaned into him, the tension finally draining away. 

“Hey, maybe this fountain really is magic,” he mused. “After all, I guess it did make my wish come true.”

Keith laughed. “Yea, I guess it did.”

XXXX

 

Lance’s eyes widened at the sight on the beach. Keith wasn’t kidding when he said Lance’s family was all there. Several open shading tents were set up in the sand and he could hear the talking and laughter even as he and Keith got out of the car. Keith chuckled as he slung an arm around Lance’s shoulders and guided him towards the party. 

“Lance!” a familiar voice called. Lance turned, wide eyed as his father took him by the shoulders and looked him over. 

“Papa?” Lanec asked, confused even as his father drew him in for a hug. “You’re here?!”

“Si!” Mr. McClain grinned. Keith noted that Lance had inherited his smile from his dad. “Your abuela too! Your Tia Maria and Tia Angela and your cousin Rosa and-”

“Woah, wait, when did you guys…? How?” Lance looked back and forth between his father and Keith. “How did you all come from Cuba?”

“Your fiance arranged it,” his father said as though it were obvious. Lance turned to Keith with his mouth open. 

“The company has a plane we never use,” he pointed out. “Even if you didn’t say yes I thought you would want to have your family around when you’re so close to having the baby.”

“Oh my god…” Lance murmured, starting to tear up all over again. He hadn’t seen his father or his abula in so long. He hadn’t seen many of these family members in a long time and the birth of his first child made him miss them all even more. “Keith…”

The alpha looked shocked for a minute by Lance’s teary expression, wondering what he’d done wrong now. The omega just wrapped his arms around Keith and held him. Keith galnecd at Lance’s father for guidance but the older alpha only laughed. Keith blushed, placing his hands on Lance’s back and holding him gently until Lance had pulled himself together. 

“Come on, Mijo! Let’s say hello to everyone!”

Lance nodded, following his father. It took a long time to say hello to everyone but Lance was having the time of his life. Everyone exclaimed over his healthy glow and beautiful ring. They all wanted to pat his belly and murmur to the baby. Most of all everyone wanted to feed him. Keith was also very popular which seemed to make him a little nervous. He’d probably been hugged and kissed more in those few hours than his entire life but he’d also never been happier. He got to watch Lance interact with the people he loved and see his face light up. 

Shiro, Matt and Pidge apologized for keeping the secret and Hunk even cried as he begged Lance for forgiveness. The omega just laughed and brushed it off. It all seemed so trivial now. 

Lance loved the attention and seeing his family and friends all gathered together. He spent some time with each of them and enjoyed watching them all mingle together. The celebration lasted the rest of the day and by the time the sun started to set, Lance was exhausted.

He looked for Hunk and found him still speaking with Lance’s abuela, furiously scribbling down the recipes she happily shared. It was difficult considering her directions were mostly ‘a bit of this’ and ‘just enough of that’ and ‘stir it until it’s right’ and ‘you’ll know when it’s ready’. Hunk nodded dutifully. Lance had to admit that he saw that friendship coming. What he hadn’t expected was for Keith to be getting along so well with his father. 

He had no idea what they were talking about but they seemed to be engrossed in conversation, both sitting in lawn chairs at the edge of the water. Lance almost felt bad for interrupting. He walked over silently, laying a hand on Keith’s shoulder. The alpha turned his head slightly to smile shyly up at Lance. The omega smiled back.

“Sit down. You look tired,” Keith said softly. 

“I am,” Lance sighed, carefully easing down on the lawn chair beside Keith. Almost everyone had gone shoeless for the day so the cool water against Lance’s bare feet was refreshing and energizing. So was Keith's arm draping around his shoulders. Smiling, Lance leaned into his alpha. 

Lance’s father coughed discreetly. “I better go help your mother,” he said casually. Keith turned towards him and they exchanged some sort of knowing look that Lance wasn’t sure he liked. 

“What?” the omega asked. 

“Nothing,” the alphas replied in unison. 

Lance’s father laughed as he walked behind him and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “él es bueno para ti.” Lance glanced up and his father winked. Lance blushed, waving his father away which only made him laugh harder. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Lance asked curiously once his father was out of sight. 

“You,” Keith responded honestly. 

“Oh?” Lance smirked, leaning towards Keith. When the alpha didn’t elaborate, Lance sighed and relaxed back in his chair. “I still can’t believe you did this,” he mused, shaking his head. “It’s...Just so much…”

“Is it?” Keith asked nervously. 

Lance laughed. “Well, yea but you know I like this over the top romantic stuff.” Keith looked out at the ocean thoughtfully but didn’t respond. “You did all this before you even asked me…”

“Yea,” Keith said sheepishly. “I just thought even if you said no it would still be nice. I know the pregnancy has been stressful for you from the start. I thought it might help…” Keith trailed off, still not meeting Lance’s eye. “I guess it didn't really work though. Just made you even more stressed for no reason.”

“That was just...my insecurities telling me that since everything was going so well….” Lance paused when Keith turned towards him and their eyes met. Lance couldn’t even describe the warmth and relief he felt when his alpha leaned in and gently kissed the corner of his mouth. “Do you think we’ll ever manage to get things right?” Lance sighed.

“Yes,” Keith laughed. “We will. We have all the time in the world to make mistakes and misunderstand each other, right? We’ll get it eventually.”

Lance had to smile at Keith's confident proclamation. “Yea. You’re right,” Lance agreed. “All the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took a little longer than expected to get this chapter out. I'm still not super happy with it but I tried. The next chapter will be the last unless I decided to add more. Let me know what you think. Thanks guys!


	12. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Kieth finally get to meet their new baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: So I went back and chopped part of it. I wasn't happy with it anyway so hopefully that's a bit better? FULL DISCLAIMER I still don't have a good idea of what I'm doing here and some of it is still wonky but it's fiction and I just wanted it to be cute so I hope it's easier to read now. Sorry this chapter is so short but at least you didn't have to wait too long.

Most of Lance’s relatives stayed for two more weeks before heading home. His father and abuela decided to stay until after the baby was born. The days before his family departed were filled with excitement and catching up and showing off his alpha. It was fun but Lance had to admit that he was pretty relieved when they left and he could spend the next week lazing with his fiance.

“I don’t even remember what it’s like not to feel exhausted and sore,” Lance complained. He relaxed deeper into the huge nest of pillows he’d made for him and his alpha. His feet were currently in Keith’s lap and Lance closed his eyes, savoring the skilled fingers massaging out the aches and pains.

“You can relax now,” Keith said softly. “Why don’t you have a little nap?” He lifted Lance’s leg up and kissed his ankle just to hear the omega giggle.

“Mmm, I might do that,” Lance agreed with a soft sigh. Keith nodded, continuing to massage his omega’s feet and legs.

For a few minutes Keith thought Lance was already asleep and then, “uh oh…”

Keith looked up sharply, his whole body tense. “What? What is it?”

Lance slowly opened his eyes, staring at Keith. “My water broke.”

Keith stared back at him, eyes wide. Lance was afraid Keith might be about to panic and that was the last thing that they needed to have happen right now. Lance felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. He was so not ready for this, not for any of it.

Suddenly Keith was on his feet, pulling Lance up with him. “Right, okay. Let’s go,” he said calmly. His face had changed completely, calm and serious but when Lance looked at him, Keith gave his omega a reassuring smile. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll be with you,” he said softly, kissing Lance’s forehead.

Lance instantly calmed. Keith was right, it would be okay and it wasn’t as though Lance was going to be alone. Keith helped Lance change into something clean and carefully draped an overly large sweater around his shoulders. On the way out of the bedroom, Keith grabbed the pre-packed bag waiting beside the door for just this occasion.

“The mess,” Lance hesitated. Keith shook his head and pressed a hand into the small of Lance’s back.

“We can worry about it later," Keith waved it off.

Lance allowed himself to be guided quickly but gently out to the garage. Keith was very careful and took his time to situate Lance comfortably into the car and adjust his seat belt. Keith paused before straightening up and touched his omega’s hand.“Breath, it’s okay,” Keith smiled.

 

XXXX

“Hunk, sit down,” Matt hissed at the beta. He kept his voice down out of respect for Pidge curled up in his lap.

“Si, Sit!” Mrs. McClain agreed, motioning to her husband. Her eldest daughter leaned heavily on her shoulder, also dozing off.

Hunk and Lance’s father were nervously pacing the waiting room. Hunk was an anxious mess and Mr. McClain just couldn’t seem to sit still. Shiro knew the feeling. He’d been anxious as hell when Violet was born but he hadn’t shown it. He hoped Keith was keeping his cool for Lance’s sake.

“It’s going to be fine,” Shiro assured them both. Hunk nodded as he came to sit beside the alpha, shoulder slumped. “Keith has been texting me updates. He says it's going fine. We would have heard if something was wrong.”

“I know,” Hunk agreed sheepishly. “It’s just the waiting.”

“Si,” Lance’s father nodded seriously. “I feel so useless.” Hunk nodded in understanding.

“Just send your prayers and good thoughts,” Mrs. McClain suggested. “That is the most you can do. Lance will do the rest. He is strong and healthy. Omegas are made for these things and his alpha is with him. All will be well.”

Lance’s mother was the calmest and most composed of everyone there. She was worried about Lance of course but after having so many children of her own, she knew that her son would be able to handle it. Before they left his abuela had told her that she knew Lance was going to have a healthy baby boy and that the delivery would be long and arduous but Lance would be okay. Mrs. McClain trusted her mother in law. She had accurately predicted all of her grandchildren’s births after all.

“I think it will be a boy,” Hunk said suddenly, almost as though he’d read her thoughts.

“You think so?” Shiro asked. “Why?”

“I dunno,” Hunk shrugged one shoulder. “Just a feeling.”

Shiro opened his mouth to say more but the sound of his text alert cut him off. All eyes were on the alpha as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and checked the message. His eyes widened and he looked at Hunk.

“It’s Keith. Lance had a baby boy. They’re weighing him now and taking measurements but the doctor says he looks perfectly healthy. Lance is exhausted so Keith is going to try to get him to sleep and then he’ll bring the baby out for everyone to see.”

The whole group was leaning forward, listening with bated breath. As soon as Shiro stopped speaking there was a moment of silence followed quickly by happy exclamations. Pidge jumped straight up in the air only to be crushed by Matt’s hug.  
Lance’s sister startled awake, watching her parents babbling happily as they embraced. Her mother managed to get out the good news between laughter. Everyone formed a group hug, re-energized by the knowledge that they would soon be seeing the newest addition to their family.

XXXX

A few moments later, Keith did indeed emerge with a bundle in his arms. He cradled it carefully to his chest, looking down as though in a daze. Everyone gathered around at once, squeezing in together to get a look at the sleeping form.

“Here he is,” Keith said softly, his tone warm and filled with affection. Carefully, the alpha untucked the blanket enough for everyone to see the tiny face. “Meet Carlos Enrique Kogane-McClain.”

Everyone oohed and awed, exclaiming on his perfect little nose and scrunched up eyes and chubby cheeks and that thick tuft of black hair already sprouting from the top of his head.

“Quite the name for such a little guy,” Matt commented with a laugh.

Keith nodded, looking back down at his baby. When Carlos yawned, Keith instinctively rocked him gently until he settled back into sleep, smacking his lips. “Lance wanted to name him after his grandfathers,” Keith said softly.

“May I hold him?’ Mrs. McClain asked, watching the baby reverently. Nodding, Keith gently deposited the bundle in her arms.

“Hola, Carlos,” she whispered, stroking one chubby cheek with her finger tip. “Soy yo, your abuela.”

Mr. McClain looked over her shoulder, watching the baby with a tender expression. Keith kept his eyes on the tiny bundle even as Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

“How is Lance doing?” his brother asked quietly.

“Good,” Keith nodded, taking his eyes off the baby briefly to look at Shiro. “He’s exhausted though. It was rough. I want to get back to him soon in case he wakes up.”

Shiro nodded in understanding. In that brief moment Keith had met his gaze, Shiro was able to see how exhausted his little brother looked. He’d been running on adrenaline, keeping calm and steady for Lance and hiding his own worry and now he looked about ready to collapse.

“Thank you,” Mrs. McClain said softly as she deposited the baby back into Keith’s arms. The alpha smiled and allowed himself to be drawn into a gentle hug by his mother in law. She was always so warm and soft but her arms were strong and Keith felt safe in her hugs. It felt like what having a mother should be like.

Keith couldn't help feeling glad that at least Carlos would grow up with two loving parents and get the hugs like these and the unconditional love Keith never had much of. He was grateful to have this woman be a part of his baby’s life. Not just her but her whole family, Lance’s family.

Mr. McClain clapped him on the shoulder and his sister in law hugged him tight, as did Hunk before they left. Matt and Shiro gave a gentle group hug and even Pidge affectionately wrapped her arms around his waist and made him promise to get some rest himself before they too took their leave.

As Keith returned to the hospital room, he glanced at the time. It was just turning 5 AM. Lance had been in labour for over nine hours. No wonder Keith was feeling tired.

He took a seat on the chair pulled up close to the bed and carefully tucked Carlos against his chest with one arm. His other hand found Lance’s on the bed, holding it tightly. His thumb rubbed soothing circled against Lance’s skin and Keith sighed in contentment. He couldn't remember the last time he’d ever felt this happy.

Lance was okay, if a bit tired and likely to be sore when he woke up. The baby was healthy and just as beautiful as Keith had imagined. Lance loved him and they both loved their baby to death already. Keith finally had everything he ever could have wanted, everything he’d dreamed about. He never would have admitted it but this was what Keith had wanted for himself for as long as he could remember. A family to love and care for, people who loved him unconditionally and wouldn’t leave him alone in the world again.

He’d given up on that dream, thought it was a stupid fantasy for someone as clearly unlovable as he was. Then Lance had come along and Keith didn’t know if he should believe his good luck but Lance wore him down, proved his love again and again and Keith had let himself love in return. Now, thanks to Lance, Keith had everything and he couldn't have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is! I have a vague idea of doing a one shot for their wedding in the near future if anyone might be interested in that. Also, I was sort of playing with the idea of writing a few one shots for Matt and Shiro as well. They certainly have a lot of drama in their relationship to make some good angst material but I'm just not as invested in their relationship so I don't know if I would actually have the motivation to see it through. We shall see. Anyway, glad you guys stuck with me all the way to the end! You guys are amazing!!


End file.
